Our Sweet Romance
by murloc rampage
Summary: A sad lonely boy meets a rich Gardevoir that turns his life around for the better. Their romance starts out a lot sweeter than the boy expecte, only to have his head start spinning to the cold reality. Male OC x Female Gardevoir. Depression, love, sweet conversations, betrayals, huge twist and more await later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Meeting Her

(This is going to be purely a sweet romantic story with normal high school misery.)

* * *

{Rui's Point of View}

"You're such a loser!"

I hear these words every day... for the past nine years...

"This is why you have no friends smartass! You act like a big shot just because you skipped three grades!"

They don't understand the simple fact that I'm shy... It's very hard for me to talk to people. I sit alone to try and seclude myself from everyone else. I don't think I'm better than everyone... I like everyone...

"You're going to die alone you sexless asshole!"

;[ I've done nothing wrong in my life, so why do I have to suffer as the pinnacle of everyone's hate? I shouldn't have to succumb to all their blame and disdain. I'm merely using the intelligence gifted to me. It's not a crime to use what's in my possession to get ahead in life. If I don't, my parents beat me and lock me away with no food, little water, no sunlight. If only they understand how hard my life is under the surface of my fake smile. How my tender skin is easy knicked by the slightest touch. How I have to hide the scars on my back by wearing my sweater over my shirt. The last time I went swimming... when I was 4.

"I hope you commit suicide, you conceited fuck!"

I'm not conceited... I want friends... I want a normal life... Why can't I have that? I'm... I... Do I want to die~? ~‹3

* * *

(Alarm goes Off)

I woke up with a jolt, staring up at my ceiling fan with a shocked expression. My heart felt like it was hit with a small jolt of electricity. Adrenaline ran throughout my veins, screaming at me to get up. I had school work, breakfast, and extra credit assignments to do. If I don't finish, I'll get a 99 in my english class and my parents will punish me. I ran into my bathroom and slammed the door shut. I turned my shower on, and can now inform you all on where I'm at in my life. My name is Rui Santos, I'm currently 14 years old, soon turning 15. I have slightly long spiky black straight hair with two bangs extending down to slightly cover my left eye. My eyes are a greenish hazel color, my skin is caucasian white. My mouth is slightly smaller than average, just like my hands. I have a slim build with thin arms but slightly broad shoulders. I stand at 5 foot 2 inches, 2 inches taller with my sneakers on.

With my shower finished, I dried myself off and wrapped a white towel around my waist. I began to brush my teeth, thinking about my day. I live in the dorms my school provides for me. Due to my academic endevores, the private school decided to waive all fees formy attendance. My dorm room is larger than normal with pure white walls, a full bathroom, kitchen and a deck to stand on. My room is on the 8th floor, overlooking the school's gynassium and many fields for sports. The dorms are 17 floors high with about 100 rooms each floor. Floors 10 - 17 are large dorms with 4 or more students living in each. Floors 1 - 9 are more private rooms, and they're generally easier to manage in. My bed is queen-sized with three plain white sheets and two fluffy white pillows. A brown wood carved drawer was placed in a corner near the deck's glass doors. The kitchen had a small sink, dishwasher, oven, small fridge and three cabinets. A pink flower texture decorated the little bit of wall in the kitchen. My bathroom has a full sink, toilet, and bath big enough for 4 people. Whenever I'm crying or stressed out, I sit in the bath to calm myself. I guess I'm an utterly weak and depressed person with no friends or future. My parents will continue to control me because I don't know how to live life without them.

When I finished brushing my teeth, I took in some water, washed my teeth and spat everything out. I quickly used mouthwash and then flossed my teeth, smiling into the mirror.

I said to myself, "There, all clean. Now, I just need to finish all my work before 7 p.m. today. You can do it Rui."

I turned off the light in my bathroom and walked out into my room. I opened my drawers and pulled out my boxers. With no one able to see, I took off the towel and slipped my clothes on. I opened a closet near the cabinet to pull out a sweater. With haste, I pulled it on, zipped it up, slung my backpack over my left shoulder, and ran out of my room.

* * *

(Cafeteria)

-7:45 a.m.-

I walked into the cafeteria, making sure my hoodie was up to hide my face. I wore a grey hoodie with a plain black T-shirt under it and black sweatpants. I know it's weird but making fun of it doesn't matter to me. Anything to hide every part of me is a plus in my mind. The breakfast line was huge with 500 stretched tables lined in about 100 rows. Hundreds of students ate, conversating amongst each other. As I waited in line, a gang of people/pokemon approached me.

One was a man human and leaned against the wall with one hand, "Hey look, it's the conceited asswipe."

A nidoqueen shoved my left shoulder, pinning it against the brick wall behind me, "Aren't you sweating in that shit!? At least take off the hoodie!"

A male weavile pulled my hood off, "There, now, onto business. You got our homework?"

I shuffled nervously, nodding, "..."

Weavile held out a paw, "Okay mister silent, hand them over."

Nidoqueen freed my shoulder, allowing me to open my bag and hand them the papers.

Weavile smiled, looking over the answers, "Sweet. We'll definitely pass with this. Let's get the fuck out of here."

They walked off, leaving me there to get back in the line, 'They could have said thank you...' I frowned slightly.

* * *

(School)

-9:15 a.m.-

I stood in front of my English class, handing in all the extra credit work I've done. My teacher looked at all of it impressed but ultimately sighed. He's an older fellow, late 50's with the top of his head being completely bald. He wore a green sweatervest, green dresspants, and black loafers. His skin is slightly tanned with asian features on his face.

His name is Mr. Toyung, "I'm sorry Rui, but this isn't enough... you'll get a 99 though. Still amazing."

I looked down, shuffling nervously, "..."

He pointed at the board behind me, "Even if you get a 5 on this presentation, you'll still get a 100. Come on, no one has heard you talk for the entirety of the three years you've been here."

I frowned, looking at the glass, seeing hostile glares, "..."

Mr. Toyung looked concerned, "Our principal said you have a very gentle voice, please use it for us."

I frowned a bit less before nodding towards the class. I gave him my flash drive to access my powerpoint I made for the class. The powerpoint got a 100 but the presentation is an entirely separate grade. The powerpoint came up on the board and I tried to start.

I opened my mouth to speak, but their stares started to bore into me. Some looked angry, others hateful. I started taking deep, sharp breathes until the room began spinning. I started to stumble, shocking everyone until I fell back and slammed the back of my head on the metal border of the board. I was unconscious before I even hit the ground.

* * *

(Nurse's Office)

-1:35 p.m.-

I woke up with a jolt again, panic flooding my system. I sat up quickly, looking around to see myself in the nurse's office. Panic began to rise in me as I noticed the time. I missed 3rd, 4th, and most of 5th period.

The nurse walked over to me quickly, "Whoa there, calm down. You're okay."

She was an audino, "..." I stayed silent, looking down because of my shyness.

Audino sat on the bed, "Rui, you need to speak to someone. 3 years of silence is too long. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone you spoke to me."

I shook my head, frowning with a blush, "..."

Audino sighed, "I took the liberty of telling your teachers. They came here as soon as I did and looked through your bag. They were fairly impressed by how organized you are."

I looked at her, a little surprised, "They were?"

The nurse smiled, "I knew you could talk!"

I blushed a bit, looking down, "..."

The Nurse noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, it's okay to speak. Your voice is very cute, use it more often."

I didn't mean to let a tear escape, "No one wants to hear what I have to say. I'm only good at saying what someone wants to hear."

The Nurse rubbed my back soothingly, "Sh. No tears. What you say matters."

I shook my head no, "Actions speak louder than words. I have nothing important to say..."

The Nurse gently pat my head, "Don't think like that, your words have great weight and define you."

I shook my head, "I need to get my homework..."

I got up and left the nurse's office, dragging my backpack along the ground. I knew I must have gotten a 0 on my presentation... After I got my homework for the classes I missed, I immediately went to the roof of the school building. I went up here to cry since my parents are going to punish me when I go home.

I sniffled, "I bet they'll lock me in the basement for 5 days again."

When I reached the roof, I opened the door and found myself staring at a new student. She stood on top of the guard railing, staring down at the school grounds. She was a Gardevoir with headphones on but she looked at me.

She smiled kindly, "Hello. My name is Silvia, what's yours?"

I blushed a deep red as the wind blew hard, making her clothes sway effortlessly in the air. The light shining on her beautiful white skin. Her green hair moved with the wind slightly, along with the fabric around her cleavage. Her chest shard and C cup breasts wete confined tightly by the school uniform. Her dress covered her arms and legs with a music player on her hips. Her Crimson eyes shone with a dark flare that somehow calmed me down. Is she a new student?

She giggled, "Am I so beautiful you are at a loss of words."

I blushed a bit more before looking down, "I... uh..."

She jumped down from the railing and tilted her head cutely at me, "Maybe you should tell me your name first. hee hee~"

I did my best to look away, "Rui..."

Silvia giggled cutely with a small cute smile, "Hee hee, you're a shy boy aren't you?"

I twiddled my fingers nervously, "I... yeah."

She wrapped an arm around me, her right breast pushing against my arm, making me blush bright red as she said, "I'm new here, think you can tell me about this place?"

I looked down, "Well... I..."

A voice called out from the stairs, "Yo, Silvia, you up here? We gotta go, the counselor needs to show you to your dorm room."

Silvia poured, "Aw, just when I thought we'd become good friends. Ohe well, bye bye Ray."

I looked down sadly, "My name is Rui."

She waved it off, giggling, "Whatever."

I looked back at her to see a teasing wink as she left. I blushed still, my heart racing from such a wonderful interaction. I wasn't sad anymore, that was a shock to me. Instead of questioning it, however, I decided to embrace it. I left the roof to head back to my room and finish all the work I missed. Upon entering, I found a neat stack of papers on my drawer. With a smile, I pulled out a binder from my backpack and got to work. This was the only time I was ever able to smile, working on my next 100 in order to appease my strict, harsh parents. It was the only thing I can do, after all, I have no friends, no girlfriend, no other family to speak of, and everyone pretty much hates me. It's not their fault, it's my own for being so shy and yet, so smart that I get perfect grades. I don't like to think they're jealous, they just don't like me because their outlook on my personality is wrong. It's far too difficult to change their minds now, I guess I'm stuck being alone.

I heard the door know shake a bit before turning to open, 'Who's trying to enter my room.' I wondered to myself.

It's far too early for the dorm managers to commit a room inspection, and if it's a surprise inspection, I'd still know about it since everyone tends to panic. Part of the dorm rules includes having a neat and tidy room at all times. If they can't see the floor, they'll have a problem with you, a big problem. Last inspection, half of the building had to clean their rooms under supervision. At least 67 bags of garbage was throw out that day. I was already cleaning my room when the inspection happened, to which they smiled saying that it was nice to see me cleaning my already clean room. I think that caused more students to dislike me.

To my surprise, Silvia walked in, "What are you doing here?"

I flinched, "Uh..." I looked down blushing, "This is... my room..."

Silvia tilted her head in surprise, "This is stupid, my parents paid to get a good room." Silvia dragged a hand on her head, "Ugh, what the fuck!"

I frowned, hugging myself, 'She was so nice earlier...' I ended up muttering, "I'm sorry."

Silvia noticed how sad I looked, putting her hands up, "Whoa, hey, I'm not mad at you. Please don't be so sad."

I decided to distract myself by working on my homework, "It's okay..."

Silvia placed 8 bags of items down, looking around a bit annoyed before saying, "I'm finding the dorm manager, there has to be a mistake. My parents paid thirty-five thousand dollars to get me a decent room."

I remembered getting a pamphlet for the dorms, pulling it out, "They gave me this, maybe it will help you."

She looked it over, "Ah, I get it. 35 thousand gets you access to the more private room but the lower floors require more money. That's fine, my parents are billionaires, I'll just give them a call."

I said, "They're letting me stay here for free, if you want, I can give you this room and ask to move upstairs."

Silvia blinked in surprise, "Oh, huh."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Silvia chuckled, "You're nicer than people say you are."

I flinched, looking down again, "No one here knows me, they only think they know me."

Silvia crossed her arms, "Is it because you're shy that you talk to no one?"

I nodded, "They don't get where I come from, why I'm so quiet..."

Silvia shrugged, "Honestly, I don't care."

I frowned, "Oh... well... I'll go talk to the dorm manager."

Silvia shook her head, "No, it's fine."

I kept frowning, "I don't want your parents to spend more money."

Silvia smiled, "I'll just be your roommate."

I looked away, blushing, "But I'm a boy..."

Silvia scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm a 17 year old girl. So what?"

I shuffled nervously, "I'm not experienced with girls."

Silvia shook her head, "Then I'll give you some experience."

I looked at her, thinking about it before saying, "I don't know..."

Silvia snickered, "Well, I do know. I'm your roommate from now on."

I nodded, not wanting to make her mad, "Okay."

Silvia brought in all of her bags, "Alright, now to put stuff away. I better put away all the food first."

I raised a brow, "You brought food?"

Silvia snickered, "Uh, yeah? There will be days when you, or I, will wake up, and need something to eat or drink. The cafeteria is not always open you know."

I blushed from embarrassment, "Oh yeah..."

Silvia opened the bag to reveal a bit of everything was in it, even soda. I ended up succumbing to my curiousity and helped her fill our fridge. She had at least 6 different types of soda, two of which are one thousand dollars a can, and the best deli meats. The bread couldn't fit in the fridge, since it was so full, but luckily it doesn't need to go in the fridge. Then she pulled out cups and plates to put in the empty cabinets over the sink. The second bag she opened has all of her cosmetics... only, cosmetics. My bathroom became a poor girl's dream with all the make up it had. The third bag had a years supply of soap, shampoo, and conditioner, making everything in my bathroom costs about a million dollars. This Gardevoir wasn't lying, she's loaded! The next three bags had her clothes and hangars, filling the empty closet. The rest that couldn't fit was folded and put in the only two drawers I didn't fill. The final two bags has her blankets, pillows and stuffed animals that decorated the bed.

Silvia wiped some sweat, "All set, thanks for your help."

I nodded, "No problem."

Silvia went to the fridge, cracking open a can of the most expensive soda called Gardes Delight. It was a play on words because it sounds like guards delight, but it was createn by a Gardevoir a hundred years ago. Silvia poured some in a cup and gave it to me. I looked at the brown liquid, seeing the bubbles float up, wondering if it was really okay.

Silvia took a sip from the can but noticed I didn't drink it, "Is there a problem?"

I was conflicted, "I can't drink something so expensive... I feel like I'm robbing you."

Silvia raised her brows, "Why's that?"

I frowned, looking down, "My parents taught me that the worthless shouldn't take from the rich."

Silvia narrowed her eyes, "Is your family poor?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

Silvia sighed, "Drink it."

I looked at her, "But-"

Silvia wagged a finger at me, "I said, drink it."

I took a sip, feeling an explosion of flavors, "Oh my god..."

Silvia giggled, "Good, isn't it?"

I nodded quickly, "This is incredible!"

I quickly drank the rest and felt brimming with energy. Silvia expected me to ask for more but I didnt, I started working on all my homework. I heard a disappointed huff and noticed she was moving towards the bathroom. I continued working, hearing the shower turn on, which piqued my curiousity. I shook my head of the thoughts, finishing all my homework quickly before laying down with a bored expression. When the shower turned off, I looked to see Silvia come out in a towel. I laid there like an idiot, blushing bright red as she walked over to the drawer to grab her undergarments.

She looked at me, "You know it's not polite to stare."

I looked at the ceiling, "S-sorry."

She put on a purple transparent nightgown, with a cut to allow her chest blade through, and a black bra and panties. She crawled onto the bed, hugging a stuffed animal before looking at me cutely. I blushed, trying not to stare at her.

She asked, "What kind of grades do you get?"

I said, "Perfect grades."

She smiled at that, "So do I."

I raised a brow, interested by this, "You trying to say something?"

Silvia grinned, "Yeah, I'm destined to run my father's company."

I nodded, "That sounds cool. I'm hoping to get a good job, but my life won't be better than it is now."

Silvia asked, "Why's that?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. Good night Silvia."

I got up to turn off the light, earning a, "Good night." from Silvia.

I wonder how things are going to go tomorrow.

* * *

(This is another side project I'm writing. I loved the idea of this story, a poor hard working boy and a rich, slightly conceited, Gardevoir. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please, favorite, follow, and review to support the story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Distant

(Thank you everyone for reviewing, it means a lot me. You're welcome book, I saw that review you posted on the other story and thought you were right. This story is for you man.)

* * *

{Rui's Point of View}

(Dorm Room)

-6:45 am-

I woke up the next morning to something interesting. Silvia's arms and legs were wrapped around me like I was one of her stuffed animals. Her left cheek was on my right cheek as she snored a bit. Then, I felt a bit of drool drip onto my cheek and that's when I flipped.

I screamed, "Ewwww!"

I forced myself out of her arms, rolling off the bed and wiping my cheek. I noticed I felt a bit colder, looking down to see my shirt was missing. I covered myself for a moment before getting up to look for it. The shirt was balled up and tossed towards the bathroom, meaning it was done on purpose. I looked at Silvia angrily, seeing her wake up groggily with her green hair a bit messed up.

She said, "Ugh... good morning... oh shit. You look mad."

I asked, "Why did you take my shirt off!?"

Silvia stretched out, yawning, "Your skin was warm, your shirt, not so much."

I told her, "Don't do that ever again please."

Silvia scoffed, "You're not the boss of me! My dad could pay the principal to expel your ass."

I looked away, "Using money to get what you want... typical..."

Silvia got up, "I'm going to use the bathroom for a few hours, you may want to use it now."

I nodded, "I'll just take a quick bath."

Silvia agreed, laying back down on our pillows. I walked into the bathroom, shaking my head as I began to realize Silvia may not be as nice as she seemed. I brushed my teeth and used the toilet first before turning the bath on. Normally I shower, but today I really wanted to relax before my daily struggle. When the bath was full enough, I stepped in, sighing my content as I sunk down. My peaceful mood was cut short when Silvia barged in.

I screamed, "What are you doing in here!?"

Silvia looked at me, "I realized we didn't have the time, so I'll join you."

I blushed hard, covering my eyes as Silvia stripped and got in, "You shouldn't be in here with me!"

Silvia shrugged, "Stop being a baby."

The water was covering the bottom half of her breasts, hiding her nipples. I looked at the ceiling, blushing bright red. I couldn't believe this was happening, the bathroom is a sacred place!

Silvia rubbed some of her soap on herself, giving it to me as she washed it off, "You'll need to get over your shyness eventually. Your girlfriend might end up being a freak and like this sort of thing."

I looked aside, "I'm not cut out for marriage or dating. I'll be fine."

Silvia tilted her head, "You're a really weird guy. Actually... are you a freshman?"

I looked down, "No... I'm a senior."

Silvia flinched in surprise, "How?"

I answered her, "I skipped three grades, if I recall correctly, they were 3rd, 5th and 8th. When I graduate, I'll be 15 years old..."

Silvia poked her cheek cutely, as if in thought. "How will you live life if you can't drive?"

I smiled, "My parents will take care of it, after all, they want me to succeed."

Silvia looked interested, "Why is that?"

I laughed, "For me to make money."

Silvia scratched her chin, "So they're using you for money?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much."

Silvia gave me a thoughtful look, "Despite knowing that, you're still going to let them?"

I looked away, "I don't have a choice, Silvia. I've got nowhere else to go, nothing else to do."

Silvia washed her legs, picking them out of the water, "That must be hard, but at least you'll be successful."

I nodded, "Yeah, and I'll be able to live the rest of my life."

Silvia gave me an inquisitive look, "But will you be happy?"

I was confused, "Happy?"

Silvia nodded, "Yeah, happy. As in, content with life."

I thought about it before looking away with a snicker, "Is anyone really content with life?"

Silvia frowned, "Loneliness isn't something you need to live with."

I looked down sadly, "It's something I have to live with."

Silvia shook her head, "That's not true, you don't need anything except friends to get rid of loneliness."

I kept looking down, "I only have you as a friend... or roommate... no one wants to be my friend."

Silvia looked at me, "You're wrong, we are friends. Other people can become your friend, you just need to work hard for it."

I shook my head, "Maybe I don't want to be their friend."

Silvia crossed her arns, "Then how will you get a girlfriend?"

I washed my feet, "I don't know..."

Silvia smiled at me, "You're a nice guy, all you need is confidence and money."

The word money rang in my head, making me look aside, "I see..."

Silvia was confused, "What's wrong?"

I splashed the water a bit, "Women only marry for money or power."

Silvia laughed, "Obviously! My mom only married my dad because he's a billionaire!"

I sunk into the water more, breathing from my nose, 'I should have known she doesn't believe in love...'

Silvia then smiled, "I do love the idea of love though."

I raised myself up, "You do?"

Silvia kept smiling, "It's just so romantic, but as a Rich woman, I can't let love cloud my judgment. I'm not letting a scrub try to take my money, or company from me."

I agreed with her, "That's a smart decision."

Silvia eyed me for a moment, "Hm..."

I blushed, "What?"

Silvia smiled, "I can see the future, you'll be with a girl you love."

I frowned, "I don't believe you."

Silvia shrugged, "Believe what you want."

We started shampooing our hair, using her expensive items. I'll be honest, my hair felt nice from having such clean shiny black hair that spiked up on its own. I liked it a lot, noticing the shine that came off my skin and hair. I dried myself off, using the bathtub curtain to shield her eyes of me. Once I was dressed, I left the bathroom and closed its door so Silvia could have her privacy.

I began packing my bag, making sure I had the bullies homework done. I debated going to the cafeteria with Silvia, but decided to go alone. No one needed to see me with her, if they did, they'd dislike her immediately. I know she'll make lots of popular friends, it's what'll happen since she's rich. Why should I drag her down? A real friend would seclude himself to let his friends be popular... right?

* * *

(Cafeteria)

-7:45 am-

I walked into the cafeteria wearing my grey sweater. Grey sweatpants, and black shoes. Underneath my sweater was a pure white T-shirt. My black hair and skin was still shining so I had my hood up to hide it. I didn't want anyone to think I was trying to look good, it'll just cause more problems. While I was waiting in line, I pulled out the bullies' homework. They were going to show up any minute and lord behold, I was right. The three of them came up to me eagerly.

The nidoqueen snatched the papers, "Thanks loser."

I nodded, staying silent, "..."

Nidoqueen eyed my hoodie, "I don't get why you always have your hoodie up. It's not raining in here."

I looked down, shrugging, "..."

The male weavile pulled it off like he did yesterday, "There, now everyone can see your ugly face."

The male human noticed my hair and skin was a bit shiny, "You look a little different, are you trying to impress some girl?"

I shook my head no, "..."

Nidoqueen smirked, "Maybe he's trying to impress me. After all, I am the only female that talks to him."

The male weavile snickered, "Maybe you should date him, with his grades he'll get a good job. Think of the money."

I look down, "No..."

The three of them flinched, nidoqueen saying, "Did he just speak?"

The male human said, "He's been here for three years and the first thing he says is no."

Nidoqueen grabbed me, pulling me close with an aggressive tug, "You think I'm not good enough for you, mister conceited nerd!"

I shivered, looking away, "No... I..."

She punched me, "Look at me when you speak to me bitch!"

I heard Silvia yell, "Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

She let go, turning her attention to Silvia, "I think I'm the boss here, who the hell are you?"

The male weavile gently pushed her, "That's a Gardevoir, we may not want to piss her off."

Silvia used psychic, picking up and slamming the nidoqueen on the floor, "I don't ever want to see you three bullying my friend, you got that?"

The male human laughed, "You're friends with this loser? You do know that'll make everyone hate you right?"

Nidoqueen got up, groaning, "Let's go guys. I really need a painkiller."

The three of them ran off, making me feel a bit bad that the nidoqueen got hurt. If I had stayed silent, she never would have gotten angry at me...

Silvia approached me, "You okay?"

I looked down, "Yes. Thank you."

Silvia gave me a puzzled look, "Why are you so sad?"

I sighed, "I'll only cause you problems if-"

A deep masculine voice called out to Silvia, "Hello, how are you doing today beautiful?"

We looked to see a gallade dressed up in a specially tailored Tuxedo with a rose in his hand. He presented it to Silvia, grinning to himself as she blushed. I watched as Silvia's blush grew from his stare. Eventually, Silvia took the rose, smelling it a bit before giggling cutely.

Silvia said, "I don't know who you are, but you made my day a lot better."

He bowed, "I'm Sebastian Vanguard, at your service. I was hoping you'd be so kind as to eat breakfast with me today. I could take you back to my room, it's on the first floor and has everything a person could dream of."

Silvia giggled cutely, turning her head, blinking at him, "Oh... I don't know. Sounds like there's a catch."

Sebastian smiled, "There is a catch, you must not be friends with him. He's bad news and everyone knows it. Ditch him and you can be with my friends. We're the most popular and rich students in the school." He extended his hand, "What do you say?"

Silvia smiled, taking his hand, "Sure. That sounds wonderful."

I felt my heart sink as Silvia walked away. I know I shouldn't cry because I only knew her for a day, but I wanted to. I couldn't take my eyes off her leaving until she was gone. I pulled my hood up, hanging my head as I silently cried. I had already lost my only friend...

The line continued to move and I got my breakfast, a sandwich that had scrambled eggs, sausage and cheese on an English Muffin. I took it to an empty table and began to eat alone. A part of me kept thinking that Silvia was going to come back, that it was a prank. ...She didn't... and I was left there to eat alone...

* * *

(School grounds outside the Gymnasium)

-11:21 am-

I was walking to the gymnasium when I was approached by Sebastian. He was smiling, looking at professional as he was earlier. A superior glint flashed in his eyes.

He said to me, "Silvia is going to be dating me."

I shrugged, saying, "Congratulations."

Sebastian smirked, "Doesn't that make you angry?"

I shook my head no. I knew that was a lie, but I'd rather lie than start a fight I'd lose.

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head, "If only you weren't such a push over. I was honestly excited to see you angry or something. You've been here for three years and have shown nothing to anyone. Doesn't this make you angry, the fact that I'm stealing your girlfriend."

I said, "Silvia is not my girlfriend, I am too poor, ugly and uninteresting to date. Excuse me please, I must go to gym."

Sebastian looked a little shocked to hear me say those words, stepping aside to let me go to class. What I said didn't make me sad, I already cried those tears away while I was locked in the basement. My parents wouldn't allow me to date anyways, so why should I dwell on it? I was only born to get rich for my parents to live in luxury, that's all...

* * *

(Dorm Room)

-5:45 pm-

No one was in the dorm room when I got back. Without hesitating, I began to do my homework for the day. The bullies gave me their's, as usual, so I finished that first. While I worked, Silvia came into the room and put her stuff down.

Silvia smiled, "Hi."

I nodded, focusing on my work, "..."

Silvia sat next to me, "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head no, staying silent, "..."

Silvia took the papers, "Tell the truth."

I reached for them in vain, "Give them back! I am telling the truth."

Silvia shook her head, "I know you're lying."

I frowned, giving up, "Why does everyone have to pick on me? I'm not sad... why would I be sad? The only person I thought was my friend, tossed me aside today. Why would I be mad? I already know I'm worthless to everyone. Why would I care? You're obviously going to be popular and get a boyfriend, it's not like I liked you or anything. I'm fine."

Silvia frowned, "Then why are you crying?"

I wiped the tears, saying, "I'm not crying! I'm just frustrated that you won't give me my papers!"

Silvia hugged me, shocking me, "I didn't abandon you Rui."

I flinched, a tear going down my face, "But you... you decided to date that gallade."

Silvia pulled back, rubbing my cheek, "I wasn't going to date him, I wanted you to stand up to him, and say I was your friend."

I looked down, "I thought a good friend would step aside. I thought you'd be happier with him instead of me."

Silvia smiled at me, "I have so much to teach you."

I looked at her, "What do you me-"

I was cut off as Silvia kissed me, sucking on my lips and licking them slightly. I was too shocked to react, standing there like an idiot as she kissed me. When she pulled back, she was blushing as much as I was and licked her lips.

Silvia asked, "How was your first kiss."

I looked down, unable to meet her eyes, "I... it was... I don't..."

Silvia smirked, "I get the picture, you need more experience."

Grabbing my shoulders, Silvia kissed me even harder than before. She gripped my shoulders hard, keeping me there to enjoy this kiss to the fullest. When she pulled back, I was as bright as a tomato.

She snickered, "Was it better the second time?"

I fell onto the bed, panting, "Yeah."

Silvia laid next to me, "Do you understand now?"

I was a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

Silvia smiled, "I want us to be together."

I felt every hair on my body rise, "Do you... mean that?"

Silvia smiled endearingly, "Of course."

I didn't want to get my hopes up, "But earlier you said-"

She cut me off, "I was trying to play hard to get, but I know now, you're not that type of guy."

I looked away, "What about Sebastian?"

Silvia pulled me to look into her eyes, "Screw Sebastian, I like you."

I blushed a bit, tearing up from happiness before hugging her tightly, "Thank you."

Silvia smiled into my neck, rubbing my back, "Yeah... I have so much to teach you."

I pulled back, "Like what?"

Silvia smiled, holding my hand, "Like how to enjoy my company to the fullest." She got up, pulling me, "Come on."

I got up, asking, "Where are we going?"

Silvia grinned, "For a walk, silly."

I looked away, "Won't other people cause you trouble because of me?"

Silvia made me look at her, "What other people think doesn't matter. What you think about yourself and us is what matters."

I looked away again, "Exactly, it's not right in many people's eyes since we're not the same species."

Silvia scoffed, "They can be as racist as they want, it doesn't bother me, and it shouldn't bother you."

I bit my lip, "But I'm not like you. I'm a young human that just skipped a few grades, they'll hurt me."

Silvia stopped us, making me stand in front of her before kneeling down to smile in my face, "I'll always be there to pick you up. Will you always be there for me?"

I nodded quickly, blushing, "Of course."

Silvia stood back up, smiling warmly, "Good." She held my hand, "Come on."

I nodded, "Okay. Where to?"

Silvia asked, "Does it matter?"

I shook my head, "I guess not."

* * *

-9:45 pm-

Silvia and I sat outside the dorms looking at the night sky. We watched the sun set together and decided to sit for a while longer. I looked up at the stars, thinking about how today might change the rest of my life. I felt Silvia's hand rest on top of mine, a blush present on her smiling face. Is this bliss? That's something I've never felt my entire life. Doubts began to creep in, making me wonder about Silvia. Is she lying; did Sebastian come up with a plan to humiliate me using her? As we sat there, I began to hear footsteps behind us.

I looked to see Sebastian, quickly pulling up my hood to hide my face. He greeted us kindly, "Hello Silvia and...whatever your name is."

I nodded, staying silent, "..."

Silvia smiled back at him, "What is it?"

Sebastian coughed, "I was wondering where you were. You said you'd have dinner with me this afternoon. My limo is here."

Silvia laughed, "That's so precious; you actually got a limo to come here in order to impress me?"

Sebastian did a double take, "I don't understand, you said you'd go out with me if I-"

Silvia cut him off, "Poor, foolish Sebastian. Did it not ever cross your pretty boy mind that I was messing with you? I'm not stupid, I know exactly what kind of player you are. I'm not letting you," Silvia sounded disgusted, "Of all people, enter my wonderous, luscious body."

Sebastian got mad, "How dare you!? Do you know who I am!? I'm Sebastian Vanguard! I could make your life a living hell!"

Silvia snickered, "Make my life a living hell? Sebastian, you talk a big game, but I know you're just a pissy, small dicked, rich boy that's mad I'm not handing myself to you. It makes you so mad that I, an even richer girl, am choosing my friend over you."

Sebastian snickered, "Your friend? He told me what he thought of you earlier."

I looked at him, frowning since I knew he was going to lie, "..."

Silvia laughed, "Oh really? What did he say?"

Sebastian told her, "He said that you were a lazy, no good, cheating slut of a Gardevoir, and hoped you got raped."

Silvia laid on her back, laughing her head off, "Oh my Arceus! Do you really expect me to believe that!?"

Sebastian was dumbfounded, "It's true!"

Silvia wiped her eyes as she still giggled, "I find that hard to believe, after all, I am the only person Rui speaks to."

Sebastian flinched, "Tsk, how would you know that!? You only met him recently, this fuckstick thinks he's too good to talk to anyone else, except for teachers."

Silvia got up, "You know what, you're disgusting Sebastian. Acting all proper and courteous in order to get in a girl's pants. You're the kind of guy I hate. Rui is a shy, kind boy. He doesn't talk to anyone because he's scared to. How can you dick heads not understand that?"

Sebastian shook his head, "You know what? Fine. This isn't the last you'll hear from me, you can look forward to that bitch."

Silvia flipped him off, sitting down with a huff, "What a jerk..."

I nodded, "I'm sorry..."

Silvia looked at me, "Don't be sorry Rui. You did nothing wrong."

I hugged my knees, "I caused you trouble..."

Silvia shook her head, "You didn't cause me any trouble Rui. Honest. Come on, let's go back to our room."

I got up, "Okay."

When we got to our room, the first thing we did is get ready for bed. We have to wake up early in the morning to shower and eat. I hope Sebastian leaves Silvia alone...

* * *

(I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Please review, favorite, or follow to support the story. )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3** : **Headache**

( **I** **hope you all are having** **a** **good day, please enjoy.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Dorm Room)**

 **\- Friday** **6:45 am -**

I woke up to Silvia hugging me, it's been a week now since Silvia declared me her boyfriend. Surprisingly, it's been nice. I never imagined myself being in this kind of situation. I guess life has a funny way of proving you wrong. Since the two kisses, and her mocking Sebastian, she and I have been spending a moderate amount of time together. Today she wanted to go to the school's private pool. I told her that only students who pay a 1000 dollars can have access to it year round.

* * *

 **(Our conversation yesterday)**

Silvia was laughing, "Wait, you only have to pay 1000 dollars for access to it year round?"

I nodded, but then tilted my head for a second, "Well... you only get access to it from 7 to 5."

Silvia raised a brow, "A.m. to p.m.?"

I nodded, "Yes. If you pay 2000, you have access to it at all times... as long as the life guard is there. There are three of them and they watch the pool at all times except 2 a.m. to 5 a.m."

Silvia laid on our bed, before hopping up, "I'll be honest, I'm excited!"

I smiled at her, "I'm happy you are."

Silvia walked over to our drawers, pulling out a green striped white bikini, "Think I'll catch all the eyes with this on?"

I blushed a bit, looking down, "Y-yeah, you would."

Silvia smirked, "What will you wear?"

I was confused, "Me?"

Silvia pat my head, "Yeah, you're going with me."

I looked down, "Silvia..."

Silvia put her hand on my chin, making me look up, "I'm going to pay for you, don't worry."

That's what made me sad, "Silvia, you know I hate that. I don't want to end up using you."

Silvia smiled at that, putting her hands on my shoulders, "I love that about you, you're so cute and innocent."

Silvia sat on my lap, gently pushing me onto my back. I looked up at her, blushing a bit as she stared down at me with those beautiful red eyes. It was like she was admiring me, her left hand gently cupped my right cheek. One of her three fingers rubbed side to side, grazing the corner of my mouth. Her eyes began to glow a tiny bit as my perspective changed to view me from her eyes. It was unexpected, something so different, so extraordinary, that I couldn't react to it at all. My wide, hopeful eyes staring up at her. My arms were up, over my head, the sleeves pulled down a bit. The light shining on my face, making my eyes sparkle. My gentle breaths, making the blush grew. The bottom of my shirt on the left side is pulled up a bit, revealing a bit of my stomach.

Silvia smiled, making me return to my original viewpoint, "Slowly, I'll show you all of my cool powers."

I blinked, blushing more as she leaned her face closer, "Uh... what other ones do you have?"

Silvia laid her body on top of mine, carefully making sure her chest shard didn't stab me. She laid her head on my right shoulder, looking at me with a smile. I noticed she didn't weigh that much, despite being on top of me. She wore a tight light pink shirt with a black bra underneath. Something told me this was on purpose, a way to tease my 'little boy hormones' as she calls it. I'm 14 years old, turning 15, I'm not a little boy...

Silvia leaned to my ear, kissing the earlobe for a moment, "Using our psychic abilities, we don't feel the effect of gravity. That is why we are so frail, while also being able to float on water easily. Well, we gardevoir can float as long as we don't have a headache."

I pulled my head, looking into her eyes, "What happens when you have a headache?"

Silvia laid her forehead against mine, "Our psychic abilities are blocked by the pain."

I gently hugged her, "Can you swim?"

Silvia pulled her head back, shaking her head no, "It's impossible... we're too weak."

I frowned, "Oh... well it'll still be fun... when are we going?"

Silvia got excited, letting out a yip of happiness, "Tomorrow!"

* * *

 **(Present)**

I looked over at Silvia, seeing her snoring so peaceful is so... cute. Then she started to move, groaning ever so slightly, until she was on her back. An arm draped over her eyes as she continued to groan.

I decided to say, "Hey sleepy head, tIme to rise and shine."

Silvia did her best to give me the finger, "I wanna sleeeeeep."

I shook my head, smiling a bit as I got on the bed to crawl over to her. Little did I know, Silvia didn't feel well. I tried moving her arm, getting a smack to the arm. She groaned louder, turning in order to have her back to me. I gently poked her shoulder, trying to get her to speak.

It worked, she said, "Ugh, Rui, you're pissing me off!"

I laid down, nuzzling her back, "I'm sorry..."

Silvia sighed, getting up, "...I have a headache."

I flinched, "Are... you going to be okay?"

Silvia nodded, "I'll be fine. I have pain medication in the bathroom. Grab it for me please."

My body was moving on its own, my mind focused on getting her whatever she needs. I found the medication she needed, nothing too fancy, just needs to swallow some pills. It said to only take two, which I shook out quickly. I walked into our kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out the water I placed in it yesterday. The cold water is poured into a cup, everything was ready. I gave Silvia the pills and water, earning a very happy smile.

Silvia grinned, "Thanks for the water too."

I sat next to her, "Of course, you must be thirsty after sleeping all night."

Silvia swallowed the pills, drinking the water, "Yes, I was. Um... Rui..."

I was worried, "Yes?"

Silvia looked down blushing, "I... need your help. I can't walk to the bathroom like this..."

I got up, "Of course I'll help you."

Silvia wrapped an arm around my neck, slowly getting up. I have one arm across her back, .holding her up and walking to the bathroom. Once we got in there, she sat on the toilet, looking at me expectantly.

I blushed, "What?"

Silvia blushed too, "Um... I need you to... help me take my clothes off..."

I stared at her, my blush growing, "I... can't do something like that."

Silvia looked at me with wide hopeful eyes, "Please Rui, you're the only one that can."

I blushed hard, 'She's so cute!' Then I nodded, "Okay."

Taking off her shirt was a bit harder than I expected. The fabric is cut in the upper center to allow the chest shard to protrude, same on the back. When taking it off, I had to pull the fabric towards me in order to stretch it over. Once it was off, I couldn't help but stare at her. Her black bra was next, and I was too embarrassed to help with that. Luckily Silvia just did it herself, after I gave her a towel to cover herself. Next came her shorts. She used me to stand, giving access to her waist. My hands were a bit shaky as I gripped the hem. With an audible swallow, my hands pulled her shorts and, unbeknownst to me, her panties. My blush grew until I started to feel light headed.

Silvia pointed at the tub, "You never filled the bath."

I smacked my forehead, "Oh, sorry!"

I turned the water on, letting it fill. I started thinking about how much Silvia must trust me. There's no reason to believe she'd let anyone else do this. I kept my eyes on the water, putting my hand in it to test the temperature. It was a distraction, a distraction I desperately needed to ignore the gorgeous, nude beauty beside me. In all honesty, I don't think there's any other gardevoir with Silvia's beauty.

Silvia asked, "Will you join me?"

I blushed, shaking my head, "Someone needs to be dry when you get out. Sadly, I'm the only person here."

Silvia agreed, looking at the water, "Is it ready?"

I turned to her, blocking my vision slightly, "Yes."

I decided to close my eyes, letting her guide me to the tub and have her get in. Silvia sunk into the water quickly, letting out a sigh of content. That's when she gave me an eager glance. I shuffled my feet nervously, my shyness keeping me from joining her.

Then she says, "Rui, you don't to be so shy around me."

I looked at my hands, twiddling my thumbs, "I just... don't have the nicest body."

Silvia giggled, "Now you're being modest? I'm not sure which is worse for you, shyness or modesty."

I looked at her, "I have both, so worse than worse?"

An elegant smile befell her face, "Rui... just get in here before I lose the headache and make you."

I knew it wasn't a real threat, maybe that's why I'm smiling. I used the curtain to hide myself, earning a disappointed huff from Silvia. Using a towel, I strategically hid myself until I suck into the water. I tossed the towel, making sure it wasn't wet, onto the nearby floor. We started washing ourselves with soap, eventually I washed Silvia's back for her, and then we just relaxed for a moment.

Silvia looked at me, "Should... I go to class like this?"

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't. I won't be there to help you."

Silvia giggles for a moment, then quickly grabbed her head in pain, "Ugh..."

I looked at her, worried about her health, "Are you okay? You don't have to go to school like this "

Silvia smiled weakly, "I'll be okay. I think I'll call out though. Um... could you grab me breakfast afterwards? I'll give you the money."

I nodded quickly, "Of course I will." I reached in the water, finding her hand, "Why wouldn't I?"

Silvia held my hand, gently tugging it so I would allow her to kiss the back of it, "Thank you."

I smiled at her, feeling my heart beat faster. When I noticed the time, we quickly shampoo our hair. The bath was over, I needed to dry off quickly in order to help her. I put on my boxers with a towel wrapped around my waist to protect them. Getting her out was a lot easy than I expected. It must have been the medicine finally kicking in. I did my best not to look or stare, despite Silvia's obvious attempts to tease me. I helped get her new clothes, blushing furiously at her undergarments as I presented them to her. She was sitting on the toilet, completely dry when I game them to her. I looked away, hearing her put them on herself. I was relieved to know the headache must have gone away a bit. I looked for a shirt and shorts, helping her put them on. When we were done, she had a light green tank top with white short shorts on. Silvia laid on her back, an arm draped over her face as she panted.

I looked around for her wallet, "Where's your wallet?"

Silvia groaned, "Just take my black card."

I looked at her, at a loss, "Black card?"

Silvia pointed at our drawers. On top of it is her blue torn jeans from yesterday. A thin black credit card poked out of her pocket. When I pulled it out, I examined it to see it had no information on it at all. The only think on the back was a thin black line where the card is swiped.

I was still baffled by it, "What exactly is this?"

Silvia groaned again, "Oh yeah... you're a poor person. Ugh. You see, the black card is a special credit card rich individuals get that allows them to make any purchase, no matter the size. It has complete access to my dad's funds."

I swallowed hard, "This flimsy thing has that much worth? I'm not sure you should trust me with something this valuable."

Silvia looked at me, "I trust you, Rui. I need to, if not, then we would be doomed. After all, a lot of girls talk about you now."

I chuckled at that, "Okay, that's a lie."

Silvia smiled, "It's true. When a boy gets with a girl, it sometimes causes a disturbance in the female gender. It makes them question why I'm with you. Some begin to see you in a new light, thus creating a new wave of attraction."

I thought about it, 'They start to like me just because I'm with Silvia?' I wanted to ask more, but then I noticed Silvia is completely unconscious.

I ended up staring at her, noticing her tank top was torn a bit more than it needed around her breasts. I had to smack myself out of the trance. I scolded myself, thinking it was horrible of me to stare at her like this. She's asleep, I can't act like a pervert when she needs my help. Without a second thought, I left the room to grab her breakfast.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

 **\- 7:57 a.m. -**

The card worked beautifully. I didn't need to input any numbers at all, it just paid it. I noticed my old bullies watching me as I walked by with Silvia's breakfast. I had hoped they'd learn not to mess with me, but I was proven wrong.

Weavile ran in front of me, "Whoa, what cha got there?"

I answered him honestly, "Silvia's breakfast."

The three of them circled me, nidoqueen asks, "So you're her servant now?"

I shook my head, "Of course not, I'm merely doing her a favor."

The human male wrapped an arm around me, "Rui, get real. She can't be into you."

I looked at the breakfast, smiling, "You might be right, but I'm not really doing this because I love her. She's also my dear friend. Right now, she feels a little sick, and I'm trying to help her."

Weavile shook his head, "Greg, he's not going to change his mind."

Greg sighed, agreeing with weavile, "Yeah... you're probably right."

I looked at the nidoqueen, "By the way, I'm sorry for offending you that other time. I didn't mean to sound like I was saying you're unattractive. In actuality, I think of myself as too unattractive for you. Also, I do hope you three are doing well in your classes. If you need help, I'm always available."

Nidoqueen looked surprised, "Why would you help us?"

I felt a lot more confident, "It's because I'm not a bad person, and neither are you three."

* * *

 **(Dorm Room)**

 **\- 8:30 a.m. -**

I got back to our dorm room in time to give Silvia her breakfast. She was still asleep when I got there, but that changed when she smelled the food. Her body got up, a low moan escaping.

Silvia looked at me, "What smells good?"

I presented the tray of food, smiling, "Your breakfast!"

Silvia beamed, "Ooooh. I think I like being sick. I didn't think you'd be such a gentleman and give me breakfast in bed."

I rolled my eyes, snickering, "I'm not a gentleman, also, you asked for this."

Silvia grabbed the tray, her strength returning, "I think I'm all better now... um... Rui..?"

I was astounded by the sudden shift in mood. I couldn't put my finger on it, but her voice somehow caused it, "What is it?"

Silvia pulled out a small box from under her pillow, "I... got you this yesterday."

I looked at the box, hesitant to open it, "Um... you going to tell me what is it, or is this a surprise gift?"

The box was all brown so it revealed nothing, Silvia's blush told me it was important to her, "Open it please."

I opened the box, pulling out a pure black android galaxy S8 cell phone, "You got me a phone?"

Silvia nodded, grinning from ear to ear, "I also got you on my family's data plan. Unlimited everything. I already installed the Simcard and my number."

I was astonished by this act of kindness, "You... you didn't have to get me this."

Silvia was still eating, a bit of pancake in her mouth as she said, "Mmpb, of corfse I did. Mmmmm. Damn this if goodf. Mmnmm. *swallows* Did you get yourself anything?"

I giggled, blushing from how cute that was, 'Wow, she has a f sound when she talks and chews, how adorable.' I felt my stomach growl but ignored it, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Silvia shook her head, "Rui, come here."

I got closer, "Do you need somethi-"

Silvia shoved a large piece of pancake in my mouth. I quickly closed my mouth in shock as she pulled the fork back. I chewed the food, blushing a bright red as she giggled at me.

Silvia narrowed her eyes, grinning again, "You should have gotten yourself something."

I swallowed, looking aside shyly, "I didn't think of it. I just wanted to get your food since you needed it."

Silvia beckoned me, making me sit next to her, "Eat with me, or I'll make you eat."

I shook my head, holding her hand to help her feed both of us. The more time we spend together, the more I begin to love her. Sure, maybe she is using me, but right now, I don't care.

* * *

 **(Pool Area)**

 **\- 6:15 a.m. -**

After we ate dinner, I began to mess with my phone, learning how to use it instantly. I'm not a tech wiz, but I figured it out by accessing the internet. I can read a lot faster than most, getting the basics done away in minutes. It's only the muscle memory that needs to be refined. Silvia sent me quite an interesting photo during my science period. It was so interesting, I had to quickly put my phone away, as well as, lay my face on the table to hide the blush. It was just her pulling her shirt up to show her bra while she was in the girls locker room. She had a cute smile with a bit of her tongue sticking out at me. Enough about that, we left our phones in the dorm room. There's no need to get them wet by accident, or stolen by some creep. Upon our arrival, we were met by at least 275 other students. The pool is a lot larger than I expected. It has to be at leave 600 feet by 1400 feet. The school does have its own swim team, but I began to wonder if they swim here, or if they have their own practice pool. I noticed one of the life guards watching everyone closely, wandering around the pool. As he passed by, he blew into his whistle hard, making Silvia and I hold our ears in pain.

The life guard pointed at two students running, "Hey! No running!"

I glanced at Silvia to see she was still holding her eyes, "hey, are you okay?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her to look at me with one pained eye, "Y-yeah. I think he just made my headache returned."

The two of us had our towels and normal clothes on. I still had my sneakers on too, so we were already set to leave if that's the case. I was going to ask if she wanted to leave until I noticed someone was walking towards us. I turned my attention and noticed Sebastian walking with his head up high. Instead of going around us, he barged right through us, pushing Silvia just hard enough to make her fall into the water. I stared at him in shock, quickly turning to anger. The anger faded quickly as I ran to the edge, with all my clothes on, and jumped in after her. I hadn't swam in years... but I didn't care. Silvia needed me, and I wasn't letting anyone save her before me.

I kept my eyes open, seeing her sink down, but she struggled. She was doing everything she could in order to try and go up. I grabbed her hand, getting her to look at me as I did my best to swim up. I kept focused on that, ignoring the need for breath in my chest. The determination to save someone I loved kept me together. When I broke surface, I pulled her up and hugged her, keeping her afloat with my body.

Silvia coughed, "You... you saved me."

I coughed as well, gagging on the taste, "O-of course!"

Silvia was blushing hard, "But... but you got everything wet! Even your towel!"

I smiled at her, "That doesn't matter, you're safe. I wasn't going to let you drown."

I saw something different in Silvia's eyes, admiration maybe? I didn't get to see it for long as she kissed me with all her might. I kissed back, enjoying the moment before breaking it. I swam us to the edge and helped her get out first. My body already ached from swimming for us both, but I didn't care. I pulled myself out quickly and found her towel. She must have dropped it when Sebastian shoved her. Grabbing it, I wrapped it around her. Silvia looked at me, blushing a bright red.

Silvia said, "I never thought you'd jump in to save me like that."

I stared into her eyes, "Of course I would, you're precious to me."

I heard Silvia gasp, her stare becoming more loving as a blush formed. I guess she's never heard those words spoken to her before, and I'd say them again. We had to go in a bathroom and lock it to give ourselves privacy to squeeze the water out of our clothes. My shoes were completely soaked and fell apart from age. Thankfully, it was the weekend and Silvia ordered me a brand new pair. I hated using her money, but she insisted, calling me her savior. They would arrive on Saturday, which helped a lot. Usually, I never find myself mad at anyone, but now... I think I hate Sebastian with all my heart!

* * *

 **(Oh my, things got a bit serious there. I hope this chapter showed a lot of development and was a joy for you all to read. Also, someone suggested me getting a twitter to talk with you guys more. What do you guys think of that? Typically, I'm not one to use social media, but I'll be happy to do it for you guys if you want. Please favorite, follow, and review to support the story. As always, I love you guys for reading and hope you all have wonderful days. ^_^ )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Vacation**

 **(Thanks for everyone's support, now onto a question xero asked, why Silvia likes, or loves, Rui is going to be revealed, probably in this chapter. Now, onto the romance.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Dorm Room)**

 **\- 8:15 p.m. -**

I watched Silvia pace back and forth. Her finger rested upon her gentle lips as she thought to herself. I wasn't sure she was thinking about, but it must have been important somehow.

She suddenly got an idea and snapped her fingers, "Oh! I could go to my dad's beach house!"

I finally realized what she was thinking about, 'Being wealthy, she must have hundreds of places to choose from.'

Silvia looked at me, "What do you think?"

I agreed with her, "A beach house sounds like a nice place to spend your vacation."

Silvia smirked, "interesting choice of words, don't you mean our vacation?"

I looked down, thinking about it, but ultimately shook my head. We've officially been together for a month. A week of holiday vacation has officially started so many students are leaving to go home. I knew Silvia was going to say I'm coming with her, however, that's just not an option. I have to see my parents, and knowing I've most likely gotten a 99 in my English class, I'm in for a grounding. Hell... I haven't even told them about Silvia. In fact, I was late to my English class when Silvia had her headache. That made me lose points on an essay I turned in.

I shook my head at the thoughts of being locked up, "I'm sorry. I have to go home to my parents."

Silvia gasped, "Oh... that's right... I forgot you have parents you can see..."

I looked at Silvia, noticing a sudden shift in character, "What's wrong?"

Silvia sat on the bed besides me, "Growing up, I barely saw my parents. In fact, the only friends I had were my butlers and maids. I didn't have the chance to go to school until 3 years ago. It was a new experience for me, and if I was honest with myself, I was scared. The students found out i was rich however, so I instantly became popular. I ended up dating a lot of guys that were either really hot, or rich like me. If it weren't for birth control, I may have gotten pregnant... That's when I realized every single one of them are fakers. People like Sebastian are worthless individuals."

I wrapped an arm around her, "Sebastian is just a jerk."

Silvia chuckled at that, "I'm glad to see your confidence going up. When I first came here, I ran up to the roof in order to see the entire school grounds. As I looked, I felt a very sad individual coming up the stairs. It was you. When I looked into your eyes, I noticed a type of loneliness that I felt was familiar. It made me happy knowing that there was someone in this school like me. You're incredibly shy, and I couldn't help but find that adorable. It was like a breath of fresh air. Almost everyone tried to be my friend right from the start. Unfortunately for them, I knew better. When the dorm manager brought me to your room, he said it was empty. I guess he forgot you lived in here. Hahahaha. I'm really glad he did forget about you. We got to know each other."

I scratched the back of my neck, "I think it was you who got us to know each other. I was just too nice to say no to you."

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's the reason."

I blushed looking aside, "Okay, maybe you look too attractive to say no."

Silvia hugged me, "Thanks love."

I blushed a bit more, "So... will you have fun at the beach house for me?"

Silvia shook her head, "I'll go with you and meet your parents."

My head shot up, "No!" I got away from her like she was the plague, "You can't come with me."

Silvia immediately noticed my fearful look, "Rui, what's wrong? I have to meet your parents eventually."

I shivered, shaking my head no, "You can't! I'm already going to be punished, I don't want to be punished more!"

Hearing that, Silvia was shocked to say the least, "Punished? Why are you going to be punished!?"

I shook my head, curling up into a ball on the floor, "I don't want to be punished, please don't... please don't... please don't... please don't... please don't..."

Silvia ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me as I began to have a panic attack, "Rui! Calm down!"

Her yelling made it worse as I curled up tighter, crying into my arms, "I'm a good boy. I always do my best. Please don't punish me. I hate being so alone. I hate being hungry."

Silvia rubbed my back, holding me in her arms as she desperately tried to calm me down. It took at least 40 minutes before I stopped crying. I stayed silent, feeling Silvia's hand glide down my back. She gently kissed my head, whispering words of encouragement to me. As I laid there, I knew she had to know now. If not, she must be highly suspicious. I began to regret letting myself fall victim to a panic attack. I worked hard all this time to keep the abuse a secret. My parents must care about me deep down right, or am I just delusional?

Silvia broke the silence, "Rui... I don't care what you say. I'm going with you."

I closed my eyes, sighing, "Okay..."

Silvia helped me up, "Will you be alright? I've never seen you have a panic attack."

I nodded quickly, "Don't worry about me..."

Silvia looked concerned, "Rui... I'm very worried about you."

I looked down, packing my suitcase, 'You'll probably find out why Silvia...'

* * *

 **(Airport)**

 **\- 11:53 a.m. -**

As Silvia and I got off the plane, I could feel my heart beat. I have the phone Silvia gave me. Since they don't know, I could call for help now... Silvia spotted our bags... 6 of which are hers. I only had the one, Silvia needed to use six for all her make up and other accessories. This was the moment of truth. My parents were going to meet Silvia, and I can't do anything to stop it. Sure enough, I saw my mom and dad. My mother is a short middle aged white woman wearing a red dress and heels. Her hair is brown, long, and slightly curling. Her light green eyes sparkled in the light, but her angry look reduced their beauty. My father, on the other hand, is a tall middle aged man with white skin. He wore a blue suit with black dress shoes. His jet black hair is combed back, showing off his forehead. Dark brown eyes glared at me, making me shiver as I walk. I could tell he was very disappointed in me. Not only that, but he must still be trying to get a manager spot in his job.

My father isn't a kind person at all, pointing at Silvia, "Who the fuck is this!?"

Silvia stood between us, glaring at him, " _I,_ am his girlfriend!"

I shivered, knowing this would happened, "Please don't fight." I muttered to Silvia.

My father crossed his arms, "Rui, please tell this woman that she will have nothing to do with you. You know you're not allowed to date anyone."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Silvia silenced me, "How about we discuss this in your home rather than publicly."

My mother shook her head, "We can't afford to go two trips once you're kicked out of our home."

Silvia laughed, "Oh... don't worry about it. I'll be fine. You'll see."

My parents glared at me, letting me know that whatever punishment I'd receive, will be levels above the worst I've experienced. I was frozen where I stood, shivering visibly until Silvia kissed me in front of them.

Silvia pulled back from the kiss, "You'll be okay Rui. Trust me."

I looked at my parents, seeing their shocked expression before looking at Silvia's hopeful eyes. I nodded, trusting her above all else. My parents were stuck in that state of shock, probably wondering where they went wrong. The ride to our home is going to take an hour, and my parents wanted to use some of it.

My mother focused on driving as my dad spoke, "So... how long have you two been dating?"

Silvia answered him quickly, "For a month."

My father nodded, "A month... I see. Is that the reason he had a late attendance to one of his classes, earning a 99!?"

I shrunk in my seat, "Silvia was sick... she needed me..."

My dad turned around, yelling at me, "We have told you repeatedly that no girl will truly love you! The world is not a fairy tale! This... bimbo, is probably using you."

Silvia smacked my father, "You will _NEVER_ call me a bimbo again."

My father rubbed his cheek, "So... are you sure she's better than us?"

Silvia looked very angry. "Unlike you two, I'm not going to abuse Rui. I have no idea how you two can live with yourselves after committing such a heinous act."

My father gave Silvia the middle finger, making me gasp, "We are doing what's right for our son!"

Silvia laughed in disbelief, "What's right!? The only thing that'd be right, is to have you two be arrested."

My father snickered at that, "Oh please. You have no proof. Our 'heinous' acts have imprinted our son. There's no way he'd go against us in court. You'll accomplish nothing, you fool."

Silvia bit back a retort, staying silent for the rest of the ride. I watched the passing houses, feeling my heart beat faster, knowing full well the next few hours decided my fate.

* * *

 **(Rui's Home)**

 **\- 12:31 p.m. -**

The house we live in belongs to the slums. Nothing good happens here. I remember our home being robbed 8 times while I lived here. It was terrifying. I always thought they were going to kill me, but they never did. I always wondered why. Why spare me? The house only had 1 floor and a basement. There are only 5 rooms in my house. A bedroom, kitchen, living room, bathroom and a half room. The half room is my room, it was called that for being extremely small with no closet. The kitchen is small as well, only able to fit a stove, fridge, sink and four cabinets. The living room has a brown, torn up couch with only enough room for two. Across from it is a 15 inch television set on top of a tiny table. The bathroom has the three basics, but has half the space of our dorm bathroom. The metal in the bathtub looked a little rusted, adding to our poor outlook.

My parents led us to the living room, "We'll talk right here."

Silvia crossed her arms, "This place looks like shit."

My mother looked offended, "I do my best!"

My father sat on the couch, "What is it you want to say?"

Silvia crossed her arms, tapping her finger on her elbow, "Since you two live under a rock, I'll tell you. My name is Silvia, and my parents are billionaires."

Silvia pulled out a wad of cash, flicking the 100 dollar bills in their faces, "B-Billionaire? "

Silvia smirked, "Damn right."

My mother shook her head, "I highly doubt a rich pokemon would want our son."

Silvia glared at her, "You're supposed to be his mother, where's your belief in him!?"

My father took to my mother's side, of course, "We know our son well enough to guess the limits of his future brides. There's no way you're into him. I think you're trying to corrupt our smart kid to keep us down."

I looked down, frowning, 'Trying to corrupt?'

Silvia gave him the middle finger this time, or the gardevoir equivalent, "Fuck you! I'm not trying to corrupt him!"

My mother yelled, "You're dating a 14 year old boy who's easily manipulated by your money and good looks. You could be setting him up to be a slave."

Silvia sighed, "How about this, I'll buy Rui off of you."

The three of us asked, "What!?"

Silvia smiled, "Name your price."

I stared at her in shock, "You can't do this!"

Silvia pat my head, "I have to Rui."

My father smirked, laughing a bit, "I.. I never thought my son would be this valuable."

Silvia frowned, "Just name your price please."

My father leaned forward, "We want ten million dollars, and Rui's all yours. You can do anything you want to him."

My mother shook my father, "Wait, Rui could make more than that!"

Silvia giggled, "Too late, Rui is mine. You'll have the money forwarded to your account."

My father jumped up, "Yes! We're millionaires!"

My parents jumped up, hugging each other in sudden happiness. I only could stare, the realization hitting me hard. I... I was always hoping that they cared... and they just sold me for a few million dollars! Is... is that all it takes for a parent to give up their child?

My thoughts were interuptions when Silvia placed a hand on my shoulder, "A taxi will be here soon."

I didn't know what to do, I was free. I was finally free of their torment, their high expectations...

I ended up quivering, "But... they sold me. I... made you lose 10 million dollars..."

Silvia wrapped an arm around me, "My family will make that money back. We make 10 million weekly, sometimes daily."

I looked at her, "My parents _sold me._ I... a part of me was forced to believe that they cared. This is... so messed up... they basically would have sold me into slavery if they could."

Silvia hugged me, kissing my head, "Don't worry about it. You're going to be with me now."

I nodded, "Yeah. I guess we should get everything ready outside. Goodbye mom... dad..."

They were to busy celebrating to hear me. No... maybe they did hear me and just didn't care. Seeing them so happy to get rid of me for money... it still hurt. Even if they did abuse me, they're still my parents. That being said, it's only natural for me to feel bad... right? I don't know anymore.

* * *

 **(Silvia's Private Jet)**

 **\- 7:43 p.m. -**

Silvia's family has a private jet they can use at any time. When we went to visit my parents, Silvia experienced a standard airline for the first time. Needless to say, she hated it. She refused to use it again, calling her father in order to use it. The money was also forwarded to my parents, leaving me in Silvia's care. The jet is beautiful though, it even has a bedroom with a king size bed. The floor is red fluffy carpet with a nailed down pool table, bar, hot tub, and television area. The hot tub didn't work because there was something wrong with the water tank. They took out the tank to prevent it from being an internal problem. As I looked in the empty tub, Silvia went straight to the bar.

The bartender smiled at her, he's a toxicroak wearing a tuxedo, asking, "Your usual?"

Silvia nodded, "Yeah."

The bartender pulled out a shot glass, filling it with hard liquor. I looked at Silvia, surprised to find out she illegally drinks alcohol. The age to drink in our region is 21, it used to be 18 until high school kids, as well as, college students started partying before and after school started. Silvia quickly swallowed the whole shot in one go, put it down with a loud tap.

She smiled, groaning, "Oh yeah... that feels so much better."

The bartender looked at me, "Who's this?"

Silvia laid her head down, pointing at me, "Oh him? He's my boyfriend, I just bought him off his parents. Can I get another?"

The bartender rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, "How old is he?"

Silvia shrugged, "I dunno, 14?"

I nodded, feeling embarrassed, "..."

The bartender noticed I didn't reply, "He must be shy."

I shuffled nervously, nodding again, "..."

Silvia tapped her finger on the table, "Another shot please."

The bartender looked at her, "Are you sure? This gets you drunk after two shots, and your boyfriend is here."

I walked over to Silvia, hugging her, "You really shouldn't be drinking..."

Silvia blushed, causing the bartender to giggle, "Rui, I'm rich. I can do whatever I want."

I hugged her tighter, "I know, but being drunk can affect your powers. I don't want you to get hurt."

The bartender was chuckling, covering his mouth, "Oh Arceus, isn't that cute!"

Silvia blushed hard, "Tsk, shut up Jeffrey."

Jeffrey pulled out a can of cola, "Here, you must be thirsty, don't worry, it has no alcohol in it."

I cracked it open, taking a sip as the pilot said over the speakers, "Alright, we're fueled up and ready to go. Make sure everyone is prepared."

I looked at Jeffrey, "How do we prepare?"

Jeffrey took my cola, puthing it in a special fridge after using plastic cling wrap to cover the top. He nudged his head towards one of the bar stools. I sat it, noticing it was nailed down. The chair has no arns or back, but theres a bar that goes around the table.

Jeffrey said, "Hold onto the bar and wrap your feet around the chair's legs. That should give you enough of a firm grip to stay still. It'll only last a few minutes."

I did as instructed, feeling the plane shift as it began to go into the air. I turned my attention to Silvia, noticing her bored look as she examined her empty shot glass. Either her powers keep her still, or she's traveled like this way to often. It has to be her powers. That's the only logical conclusion. Once the plane reached its planned altitude, it leveled itself out.

Jeffrey stood up straight, fixing himself, "See, that wasn't so bad."

I glanced at Silvia, noticing her bored look, "Yeah..."

Silvia asked Jeffrey, "Can I get another shot?"

Jeffrey frowned, "You know your father doesn't like it when you get drunk. Especially after that 'incident'."

Silvia sighed, "Jeffrey, just do your job."

Jeffrey placed his hands on the table, "I am doing my job."

Silvia looked down angrily, "Fill, the shot."

I looked at them, watching as Silvia picked up her head to glare at him. They stared each other down, neither of them backing down. I gently took Silvia's hand, rubbing my cheek against it. Silvia looked at me, blushing slightly.

Silvia looked at her shot glass, presenting it to Jeffrey, "I'll have Garde's Delight instead."

Jeffrey smiled, "Coming right up. Oh! Here, your soda from before we took off."

Jeffrey took off the plastic wrap, handing me the can. I replied, "Thank you."

Not wasting a moment, Jeffrey pulled out a can of Garde's Delight. He snapped it open, giving the can to Silvia. After taking a sip, Silvia wrapped an arm around me.

I looked at her, "Thank you."

Silvia looked at me, "For what?"

I smiled, "For not drinking anymore alcohol."

Silvia blushed, looking at her can, "I didn't do that for you..."

She pouted a little bit until I tickled her, "Uh huh."

Silvia started laughing, "Stop it!"

She smacked my hands, blushing furiously until Jeffrey said, "You two are so cute together. Your father needs to know about this."

Silvia perked up, shaking her head, "No way! They'll never let me live it down. Hell, they might even leak it on twitter."

I looked at the pool table, "So... are you good at pool Silvia?"

Silvia glanced at it, shrugging, "Eh, I'm decent. Why? You want me to kick your ass at pool?"

She had a playful grin plastered on her face. I knew she was lying. She has to be a pro by now if she's been able to play it for a long time. Jeffrey came to my rescue, telling me her little ploy.

He said, "Look kid, whatever you do, don't fall for this hustler's tricks. Do _not_ make a bet with her. It's in her nature to never lose."

I did a fake sad face, "Is this true Silvia? Were you trying to trick me?"

Silvia chuckled, "Maybe~."

I smiled at her, "You're so bad."

Silvia stuck her tongue at me, winking, "I'm a winner, what can I say? I _always_ have my eyes on the prize. So... would you like to bet?"

I shook my head no, "I know I'm going to lose."

Silvia smirked, "That's the point." She pulled me into a gentle embrace, whispering in my ear, "Don't you want to lose and be at my mercy?"

I shivered from her seductive words, whimpering, "N-no."

Silvia pulled back, taking me with her, "How's this, loser gets tickled by the winner for a minute."

I blushed, nodding, "Okay."

Silvia taught me how to play. I thought she was going to beat me in a blowout but... she lost. I know she did it on purpose. It was obvious when she took her shirt off and told me to tickle her. I was too embarrassed to do it. My eyes darted around the room as my hands blocked my vision of her. Eventually she put her shirt on, tickling me since I didn't do as she asked. I forgot why I was sad...

* * *

 **(Also, a bit of random news, I decided to make a twitter for... reasons. I just figured it wouldn't hurt to make it and probably post up some of my drawings for what I think the characters look like. I'll also try to talk to you guys about stuff, that sounds cool too.**

 **Check out Murloc_Rampage ( MurlocRampage): /MurlocRampage?s=09**

 **That's chapter 4 everyone. I know meeting Rui's parents wasn't the longest experience, but I really didn't like them. Plus, Silvia is too high class to sleep in their shit hole they call a house. I'm honestly excited for the later chapters now since Rui is Silvia's property ;) Follow, favorite, and review to support the story ^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Beach House Fun**

 **(Thank you everyone for your support so far. With this much support, I can't sit back and do nothing. I'm going to keep writing. Also, there's sex in this chapter since I know half of you are pervs and keep asking so... I'm just going to get it out of the way now. After this, there won't be anymore steamy scenes, unless you guys murder me over not writing more. Enjoy the chapter. ^_^)**

* * *

 **(Silvia's Beach House)**

 **\- 2:35 a.m. -**

Silvia and I got off her private jet, yawning from exhaustion. Silvia has her servants taking our bags into the beach house. The beach house is a mansion, plain and simple. On the way here, Silvia described it as small. If this thing, which has 5 floors, over 60 rooms, and an entire airstrip to itself, is small. Then I dare not to imagine how large her home is.

Upon entering the mansion, I was swamped by the many chandeliers, portraits and statues. One of which was her father, a gallade with blue instead of green. I was intrigued by this, I've only known gallade to be green. Her mother is a normal gardevoir, wearing all sorts of clothing. If I had to guess, she must be trying to model. Honestly... she doesn't look that good. The structure seemed to be made out of some kind of chrome, an extremely durable kind. Some parts of the floor has a special red rug on it, only borders of walls didn't have it. Lights are attached to the walls, hovering at about 6 feet. Only 6 servants occupied this place, keeping it cleaned and prepped for Silvia's family/friends.

One of them stopped me, a male lucario, "Who are you? A petty thief?"

I looked down, my nervousness kept me from speaking, "..."

The lucario started getting mad, "Well, say something!"

Silvia grabbed his shoulder, "Ernest, what the hell are you doing?"

Ernest looked at her, "This... guttersnipe, was trying to gain entry."

Silvia glared at him, "Let him in."

Ernest scoffed, "Surely you jest! Your father would skin me if I let such a repulsion vermin into this house. I can smell him from upstairs."

I noticed how angry Silvia got, her body visibly shaking until she screamed, "He's my boyfriend you fucking nitwit!"

Ernest fell onto the floor, shaking from her sudden yell, "I... I do so apologize. I'm very very sorry for my disrespect master Silvia."

Silvia gave him a cold stare, "You better apologize. Next time I talk to my father, you're going to be mentioned."

Ernest gasped, "No! Please! I beg of you to reconsider! I'm sorry from the darkest corner of my heart. Please... don't fire me. This job is all I have."

I looked at Silvia, "It's okay Silvia. He didn't know."

Silvia glanced at me, "So you forgive him?" I nodded, so she turned around, "Fine, I won't mention him to my father."

Ernest got on his knees, bowing, "Thank you, thank you!" He turned to me, "Thank you as well master..." he didn't know my name.

I shuffled nervously, "Rui."

Ernest got up, bowing, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, master Rui. I do so hope we can put that nasty business aside."

I nodded, "I'm very shy."

Ernest said, "Aaaah, that explains why you were silent."

I looked around, "Um... where is Silvia?"

I heard Silvia call out, "Ernest, bring him to my room."

Ernest nudged his head, "Please follow me."

I followed close behind him, walking up two flights of stairs. The hallway we walked diwn has a few more paintings and statues. At the end of the halls are two large, red double doors with golden handles.

Ernest suddenly spoke, "You should know, Silvia's family has full psychic contact with us."

I was confused by this, "'Full psychic contact'? What exactly does that mean?"

Ernest sighed, "When a new servant is brought in, they sign a contract, retracting their rights to their own mind. They know everything we do, see everything we do, and can call us anytime they want."

I flinched, "They have complete access to you?"

Ernest nodded, "'Twas my own choice, please, do not feel sorrowful for me. I am happy here."

I looked at the paintings, "I can't imagine signing my privacy away, no matter the payment."

Ernest looked at me, "Another thing, do be careful around master Silvia when she drinks. She tends to take more interest in things she likes."

I didn't understand, "More interest? What do you mean by that?"

Ernest laughed a bit, "I dare say, you are a bit sheltered, are you not?"

I blushed, looking aside, "So what if I am?"

Ernest shook his head, "Your parents should be ashamed of themselves."

I looked down sadly, "My parents sold me to Silvia..."

Ernest gasped, "Oh my! I'm so sorry to hear that. I won't mention anything of the sort again."

I sighed, "It's okay."

We got to the double doors, Ernest pulled one to open the door, "Please, have a good night's rest master Rui. I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled at him, nodding, "Thank you Ernest. Good night as well."

I walked into the room, immediately getting blasted by the cold air. The sound of a loud air conditioner rang throughout the room. Since it was late, Silvia had all the lights turned off. Only moonlight came into the room from an extremely large window in front of her bed. The moonlight illuminated the heart-shaped bed with Silvia laying on it. Her loud snores said it all, so I took off my shoes. I walked over to the bed, quickly getting in and under the covers. The air conditioning made the room so much colder than I'm used to. Then, I felt Silvia's arms wrap around me, pulling me close. I blushed hard, feeling her nuzzle the back of my head.

Silvia groaned, "Your skin is so warm."

I looked at her, "Don't take my shirt off."

Silvia giggled, "I have every right to, afterall, I own you."

I froze, "W-what."

Silvia kissed my ear, "Just kidding."

I chuckled nervously, "That's good."

Silvia turned my body to face hers, "I hope you enjoy our beach."

I smiled at her, "Of course I will."

I waited for Silvia to respond, only to get a loud snore. She passed out, her arms hugging me tightly. I chuckled, letting my head rest on the pillow as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day -**

I woke up to Silvia hugging me with only her undergarments on. My face was literally buried into her shard and left breast as she continued to snore. I could feel my face begin to turn red as I realized what I was staring at. Before I could scream, Silvia forced my mouth into her skin.

I heard her whisper, "Sh. I'm trying to sleep."

My head was spinning as I returned a muffled response, "Okay."

Silvia giggled, rubbing my back for a moment before I felt it rub lower, "You know... no one is going to disturb us for a while. I'm interested in learning more about you."

My blush was still present as I pulled back my head as took deep breaths, "*pant* What would you like to know?"

Silvia giggled, running hand up and down my side. I started to feel nervous as her leg wrapped around and hooked my leg in. Her left hand gently cupped my cheek as she kissed me. This kiss was different, almost forced. Her right hand rubbed down until it grabbed the hem of my shorts. I gasped in the kiss, grabbing her wrist.

I pulled back, "What are yo- mmph!"

She forced me into another kiss, using her powers to force me onto my back with her on top. I stared at her wide eyed as she pinned my arms beside my head, grinning at me.

Silvia grinned, "Hee hee~ I win."

I felt her crotch grinding on mine slightly, "You win?"

Silvia kept my arms down with psychic, her two hands cupping my cheek as she planted gentle kisses upon my lips. While she did that, her hands rubbed down until they gripped the bottom of my shirt. In a flash, she swiped them up and off me.

I squeaked, "Don't!"

Silvia kissed me again, rubbing my cheek, "Why not? You're so warm love. Mm."

She moved down, laying her head on my chest, smiling. I looked at her, seeing a sweet smile as she laid her head there. After a few minutes, she sat on my crotch, eyeing me.

I looked away, blushing, "So... why are you still pinning me?"

Silvia pinched my cheek, "Because you look so cute!"

I blushed more, "Stop it, I'm not cute."

Silvia giggled at that, "Aw, that's so adorable. Now then, we need to fix your shyness."

I looked at her, tilting my head, "There's nothing wrong with being shy. Why try to fix it?"

Silvia grinned, "Well, I'm 17 and I don't know about you but I need a bit of... closeness pur se."

I blushed, "If you wanted to kiss or hug a lot more, you could just tell me."

Silvia laughed at that, petting my head, "That's exactly the problem. You're far too innocent. That's why I need to... corrupt you a bit."

I raised a brow, "What are you plotting?"

Silvia laid down, her lips centimeters from mine, "I lost my virginity when I was 13. I think it's about time you lost yours."

I looked aside, "What if I don't want to lose it?"

Silvia cupped my cheek, making me look at her, "Don't you love me?"

I nodded, "Oh course I do."

Silvia smiled sweetly, winking at me, "Then wouldn't you want to make me happy?"

I was nervous, "Yeah... but don't you want to make me happy too?"

Silvia kept smiling, "Trust me, it will make you happy. Very very happy."

I looked away, "I'm not sure..."

Silvia kissed me, sliding her hand under the hem of my shorts and tugged them. With her mouth on mine, I can't complain as she forces them off. My mind is racing as I began to have doubts about this. I'm far too young for this sort of thing, and Silvia is forcing herself on me at this point. I mean... I do love her and she's stunning but... I'm too shy to expose myself. I guess that's why she's doing it herself, spares me the embarrassment of trying to strip for her.

When she pulled back, I whispered, "Stop it."

Silvia grinned, "I can't stop my little slave boy. You're at my mercy."

When she said mercy, I felt a shiver go up my spine. Without stopping, Silvia took her bra off, exposing her breasts. I immediately turned my head away, closing my eyes in embarrassment. I thought she was going to take my boxers off, but instead made me open my eyes.

Silvia cupped my cheek gently, "This is what I meant by fixing your shyness. I'm your girlfriend, are you going to be uncomfortable with my body for the rest of your life?"

I looked at her face, "I'm only 14, I still have a year or two left before I can feel calmly about it. Plus, wouldn't you rather be at the beach right now?"

Silvia looked a little angry, "Rui, you're starting to piss me off, I'm trying to help you."

I looked away, "Are you sure this is going to help me?"

Silvia placed her hand on my forehead, pushing down on it hard, "I didnt want to say this, but you honestly have no right to resist."

I flinched, noticing a much darker look on her face, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Silvia leaned down, "Technically I own you, afterall, I paid ten million dollars for you. I have every right to do what I want to you. I'm not going to hurt you by doing this."

I started crying before she put too much pressure on my forehead, "Okay! I understand!"

Silvia looked mortified, pulling her hand back and looking away, "I'm sorry..."

I turned my head, "It's fine... just do what you want. I'm at your mercy afterall."

Silvia frowned, looking down at me, "Rui..."

I looked at her, "Yes?"

Silvia kissed me, "I love you, you know that right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Silvia wrapped her arms around my head, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

I sighed into her neck, "Okay."

Silvia pulled back, getting off me to remove my boxers. I knew I must have been a bright red. Silvia smirked, seeing my half hard member before glancing at me.

Silvia giggled, "We'll then, seems like your body understands procreation."

I looked aside, blushing hard, "Of course it knows. I just don't get why you want to have a baby with me."

Silvia laughed, falling onto her back beside me. I blushed from embarrassment, watching her laugh hysterically with an arm draped over her eyes. When she calmed down, she sat up.

Silvia wiped a happy tear, "Oh god, that was hilarious. Did you know that sex feels really good?"

I looked aside, pouting, "Everything I've read said it's for creating children, not fun."

Silvia grinned, grabbing my member and earned a gasp of protest from me as she said, "Little boy, you need to step out of your little shell. You're far to innocent for this world. Anyone older than me would prey on you, just because you're easily manipulated."

I bit my lip, my cheeks bright red from her grip, "I-I a-am not easily m-manipulated!"

Silvia grinned, leaning in close to my ear as my attention was fixated on her hand, "Oh, you're very easily manipulated," she stroked me, "Virgins can easily be exploited by the new sensations. Even this can change your mind."

I panted hard, stifling my moans, "That feels weird..."

Silvia nipped my ear, "I know it feels weird at first. Don't worry, once your hormones kick in, you'll feel a lot better."

I clenched my hands as she started going faster with her hand job, "Ah... maybe we should stop... *pant* ah."

Silvia giggled, "I can't stop, you're making such cute noises."

I wanted to cover my face, but she kept my hands pinned with psychic, "Don't listen to them!"

Silvia licked my cheek lightly, "Make more for me."

I closed my right eye because her hand and tongue began to make me feel weird. Like something was building up in my crotch, and it wasn't normal. I don't know how her hand is lubricated enough to move this fast, but it did. My feet kept curling its toes as I began to make sporadic movements. When I opened my mouth to complain, Silvia sealed it with her own mouth. I stared into her triumphant eyes in shock as her tongue swirled around mine. Her hand wouldn't stop until I finally came. The euphoric feelings washed over me quickly, wiping my mind of all thought other than the pleasurable feelings.

Silvia pulled back, making me release the cute moans she liked, "Ah... ah~ ahhhh~ *pant*"

Silvia giggled, "I told you it felt good."

At least my face couldn't get any redder as I looked away, "B-be quiet..."

Silvia snickered at bit, covering her mouth with the cum covered hand by accident, "Oops... huh..."

I glanced at her to see she licked some of it, "That's gross! Don't put that stuff in your mouth!"

Silvia licked her hand clean, relishing the reactions I had for such a disturbing act, "Calm down, it's not going to hurt me. It actually tastes pretty good. Plus, I really need to clean you up."

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Silvia didn't answer me with words, instead, she used action. I immediately felt my member being forced into her mouth. I was about to scream about this shameless act, however, she used her leg to cover my mouth. It wasn't in her mouth for long, she just sucked and bobbed her head for a few moments before sitting up.

Silvia made sure I saw her swallow, "There, all clean. Now for round 2."

I watched Silvia take off her panties, revealing her womanhood to me. She reached back to grab my hair and make sure I stared at it. From what I could tell, this must be a part of her corruption. She wants me to burn the image into my mind, that way I never forget. After what seemed like an eternity of staring, Silvia turned around, grasping my member again. She made sure I watched as she slowly slid down on me, easily taking my still sensitive manhood inside.

I clenched my hand, gritting my teeth a bit, earning a laugh from her, "You look like a girl losing her virginity. You must be quite sensitive right now."

I had my mouth open, moaning a bit as she rode me. It was quickly sealed by hers, giving her tongue complete access to mine. I found my body bucking its hips, allowing me to go deeper. I knew it wasn't Silvia doing it, my body was. It wanted more of this, like a drug. For some reason, this scared me. All these sensations are new to me and I don't want to be addicted. Silvia had other ideas though, I knew she wanted me to like it. To crave it. To need it.

Silvia pulled back with a trail of saliva, grinning, "You like that?"

I wish my face didn't feel so hot, "Yeah."

Silvia started grinding on me, "How's that?"

I clenched my hands more, unable to thrust, "Ah! Silvia~!"

Silvia giggled, "You're so sensitive!"

She grinder harder, getting me closer and closer to my orgasm. It was too much pleasure for my mind to take. I looked aside blankly, drooling as she continued to use my body. She bit my ear again, moaning loudly. Then, I felt like my entire member is being squeezed tightly. It forced me to release inside her, rewarding me with a happy yip.

I laid on my back exhausted, sweat dripping down my down, "Okay... I think we're done."

Silvia released my hands, laying beside me, "So, what do you think?"

I looked away blushing, "I think you're a sick pervert. Hmph!"

Silvia giggled at me as I pout, "Aw, you flatter me with some defiance. I think you're making progress."

I blushed more, "Shut up..."

Silvia hugged me "See! You even told me to shut up!"

I looked at her, "So what should we do now?"

Silvia got up, "We'll go take a bath, after that, breakfast. Sound good?"

I smiled at her, "That sounds good."

Silvia grabbed our clothes using psychic. I quickly put on my discarded boxers and followed her to the bath. Silvia let out a frustrated huff, realizing I still wasn't comfortable with being naked, despite having sex. As we soaked in the bath, she ordered the butler and maids to ready our breakfast. Silvia wanted to wash my back... I couldn't let her see but... she did anyways.

Silvia was shocked to see the countless scars, "Who... who did this to you?"

I hung my head, "Who do you think?"

She gripped my shoulders, "Why the fuck would you let them get away with it!"

I turned my head to look at her, "Why should I!? If I did I'd just end up in an orphanage with nothing anyways! Do you think the others are saints, who's to say those other orphans won't hurt me. What about the owners? They could be horrid monsters as well, with no one caring about us... the only thing we can do is suffer in silence."

Silvia wrapped her arms around me, careful of her chest shard, "Rui... you don't need to suffer alone. You can always talk and trust me."

I nodded, laying back into her, "I know..."

Silvia laid a hand upon my cheek, guiding me into a kiss, "Your innocence is so cute."

My blush came back full force, "I don't know why you like-"

She kissed me with a lot more force, "I just do. Accept it, move on from it. Just understand that I like you for you."

I turned head forward, leaning back into her, "I love you Silvia... even if you're corrupting me."

Silvia smiled into my neck, hugging me, "Yeah, I know you do."

Silvia and I ended up soaking for the rest of the bath. I was happy. Really happy. I don't know what it was really. Was it the sex? Was it her being there? Maybe I just feel happy...because I am. It's a strange feeling. This warmth in my heart that just lingers. I was never happy before, but now... I think... I think I can finally understand why someone would want to be. I was always so neutral about happiness. What was it, how did it feel? I asked myself this hundreds of times, but I never quite understood it until now. The girl I love is a billionaire. A girl that can replace me any time she wants and toss me to the streets. In truth, I shouldn't feel anything towards her, but I'm entangled in her web. Happily.

* * *

 **(That's the end of that. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry to those that were uninterested in the lemon. I hope you'll eagerly await the next chapter. Please review, favorite or follow to support the story.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Beach House Vacation Cont.**

 **(Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm really happy that you're all enjoying this as much as I am. I'm sure you're all wondering what this chapter will be. Well, in anime perspective, we got some nice Silvia fan service. ...if you could see her. XD )**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(The Beach)**

 **\- 2:35 p.m. -**

I stared at the ocean, watching the waves come crashing towards me. The blue crystal clear water is littered with small fish and bright sand. As I looked on, I felt... strangely at peace. I couldn't remember why I was sad at all. I'm free...

Silvia walked up behind me, "What are you doing?"

I looked at her, "Staring at the ocean."

My jaw dropped at the sight of her wearing her white, with green stripes, bikini. It barely covered her breasts, exposing a lot of cleavage and the underside. I immediately focused my attention on the ocean, not even trying to think of how sexy the lower half is. She hugged me, pressing her shard and left breast against my arm.

She leaned in to my ear, "Why are you blushing, my silly boy?"

I felt how hot my face is suddenly, "You look good."

Silvia giggled naughtily, "You mean hot~"

I shook my head, "I don't know what I was expecting."

Silvia kissed my cheek, "Remember when you saved me?"

I blushed from embarrassment, "How could I forget?"

Silvia smiled, "In all honesty, I was so happy when you did."

I nodded, "You did kiss me rather hard."

Silvia grinned, nipping my ear, "I would have allowed you to get me pregnant that night."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "No! I'm far too young to think about that!"

Silvia laughed, "I'm just messing with you! We have many years before that."

I nodded my agreement until Silvia looked blank, "What is it?"

Silvia laid her head against mine, "Will I be a good mom?"

I shrugged, "I don't know honestly, but I believe you will."

Silvia grew a wide smile before picking me up with psychic, "Thanks Rui!"

I started freaking out, "Silvia! What are you doing!?"

Silvia laughed, "Don't worry! You'll live!"

I felt myself get thrown, tossing me into the ocean. I landed in a deeper section, so I didn't get hurt too bad. Only the skin that made initial contact with the sea, is hurt. I was able to stand up in the water, it is at my chest, as I cleaned my eyes. When I could, I glared at Silvia.

Silvia waved at me, winking, "Did you enjoy the ride!?"

I yelled back, "You know you could have killed me!"

Silvia snickered, "You were fine! There's no sharpedo anyways!"

I sunk down, allowing the water to go past my mouth, but it's only at my top lip, 'She's lucky I love her.'

Silvia started going into the water, "Don't worry, I'm coming."

I watched her try to get over to me, but the current always pushed her back. It was only a matter of time before I started laughing. It was quite hysterical to watch a gardevoir struggle in this regard. She'd make some progress only for a wave to throw her back. Eventually, she gave me a really sad look, so I swam to her. Without hesitating, I helped her get to the deeper parts.

Silvia looked very happy, "Thanks."

I shot her a look, "I wouldn't thank me if I were you."

Silvia gave me a puzzled look, "What do you mean by that?"

I splashed her, earning a yip of shock. I laughed at her, seeing her hair drape across her face. Mid laugh she splashed me back, getting some of the water in my mouth. After choking on the disgusting taste, I looked at her with a smirk.

I yelled, "Splash fight!"

We began splashing each other, moving towards the shore. I started running in the shallow water, dodging her splashes. It was in the shallow water, I noticed how her cleavage glistened in the light. Especially when Silvia is bent over to cup her hands in the water. I was too busy staring to dodge.

Silvia immediately stopped, grinning at me, "What are you staring at little boy?"

My face turned red as I turned my body away from her, "N-Nothing."

Silvia liked that, she thinks it's cute when I stammer. She walked over to me, grabbing my hand. I looked at her, seeing a sweet smile painted on her face. Silvia gently cupped my hand, bringing it to her cheek. It was nestled between her hand and cheek as she nuzzled it. When she pushed it back down, her hand grasped it gently. Silvia walked towards the sand, tugging me gently as a sign to follow her. I'd follow her anywhere honestly... even to my death.

* * *

 **-An Hour Later-**

Silvia laid on the sand with me, allowing the sun to dry us. I learned that gardevoir cannot tan at all. If they try, the sun burn they receive is extremely painful. To counteract the sun, they have to use the strongest sunscreen available. I used it too, I don't like being tanned and neither does Silvia. Silvia was on her stomach, looking towards the water. I laid on my back, sighing contently. Today has been perfect.

Without warning, Silvia got up, so I asked, "What's wrong?"

Silvia started running, "Denise!"

I sat up to see a Lopunny in a dark purple tight bikini run towards her, "Silvia!"

This Lopunny looked familiar... wait... I think she's a model! Wait... it's a Lopunny, what are the chances of her being a famous model? Well... considering Silvia's wealth... it's a very high possibility.

Denise grinned at her, "You look so happy."

Silvia giggled, "You look so good. How's the modeling?"

I shrugged, 'Well, that's one question answered.'

Denise placed her hands on her hips, "It's going well, I was at a photo shoot yesterday for the next bikini magazine."

Silvia started laughing, "You do realize what most guys use that for right?"

Denise laughed with her, "At least they're looking at me. I'm not a porn star, I'm a model. I look amazing."

Silvia agreed with her, "Vacation?"

Denise smacked Silvia's ass, "Hell yeah. With you here, we can go tease all the boys."

Silvia blushed, "Well... I kind of... can't."

Denise looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Silvia nudged her head towards me, "I'm dating someone."

Denise looked at me, her eyes brightening up, "Ooooh~ you're dating a human?"

Silvia grinned, releasing a happy yip, "Yep! He's an interesting one."

Denise snickered, "Interesting? Is he rich?"

Silvia shook her head, "I'll tell you the details another time, just understand that he's mine."

Denise walked over to me, holding out her paw kindly, "Hi!"

I smiled, shaking her hand, "Hi."

Denise turned to Silvia, "How long are you staying here?"

Silvia tapped her chin in thought before saying, "Three days. After that, we'll head back to school."

Denise continued to talk to Silvia, enjoying a nice conversation. I smiled to myself, seeing how happy Silvia is to talk with a friend, it just made me happy.

* * *

 **\- 3 hours later -**

The three of us went back to Silvia's vacation home for Lunch. I thought it was dinner, but Silvia said otherwise. Denise is a lot nicer than I thought she'd be. I know it's bad to assume, but I thought most models or, in general, rich people, are mean. Denise likes to tease, but I think that's more of a Silvia trait than her own. It surprisingly didn't work on me, after all, I was focused on my goddess like gardevoir mate.

Denise is currently talking to Silvia, "So the pilot of my private jet thought he could get some from me and I totally tricked him into quitting."

Silvia started laughing, "What a moron! Hahahaha! What idiot actually believes you'd suck them off if they quit?"

Denise laughed with her, "Apparently he did. My new pilot is a rather nice woman, so no more worries for me."

Silvia looked at me, "My latest plane ride was rather interesting. My darling mate got me to stop drinking alcohol by acting so cute."

I shuffled nervously, blushing, "Shut up... I wasn't acting cute..."

Silvia smirked, rolling her eyes, "You're right, you weren't acting, you really are cute."

My face turned red, "Silvia... you're embarrassing me."

Denise chuckled, "He's not what I expected, I thought you'd date an asshole."

Silvia scoffed, "Why would you think that?"

Denise scratched her ear, "Oh, I dunno... maybe because the last three boyfriends were assholes?"

Silvia crossed her arms, "I didn't know at the time."

Denise snickered, "Don't worry, your boyfriend dated a bitch."

Silvia shot up, "What!? Who!?"

Denise put some ice cream on Silvia's face, "You."

Silvia looked at me, ice cream dripping, with playful tears, "Sniff... is that true Rui?"

I shook my head no, "You're the nicest... scratch that, almost the nicest girl I ever met."

Silvia looked offended, "Who the fuck is nicer than me!?"

I put my hands up defensively. "Your friend seems nice."

Silvia gave me an unimpressed look, "She tricks people and smeared ice cream on my face."

I giggled as the ice cream dripped off her chin, "She's nice to me."

Silvia got up, walking over to sit on my lap, "I thought I was always nice to you. Was it because I forced you to lose your first time to me?"

Denise started choking while drinking water, "Pfft! What!?"

Silvia hugged my head, "My little boy needed to come out his shell, so I raped him!"

I shot up, "Silvia! Don't say those things!"

Denise gave us a weird look, "Wow... I never thought you'd be the initiator in a couple. Damn... what was it like?"

Silvia giggled, "It was awesome. It's really fun to pin a male down and play with him. He thrashes his head and cums very easily. You should try it with drugs."

I looked at Silvia in shock, "You can't do that! It's not right!"

Silvia laughed, "Rui, it doesn't matter. A man getting raped means one thing, they'll hide it. Everyone whole heartedly believes that men can't be raped. Women, like us, can use that to our advantage."

I frowned at her, "That's not right love... I thought you loved me when you did it..."

Silvia blushed hard at my hopeful, but sad, expression, "I do love you." She gently pets me, "I needed to get you out of your shell."

I looked down, "So that makes it okay? Ever since you... bought me... you've been hinting at something. Am I... just a thing to you? A new toy? Something you can play with whenever you want and toss me aside when you're done?"

Silvia gently stroked my hair, but I couldn't see her face. I felt my heart beat rise as I began to wonder what she'd say or do. Would she abandon me for defying her, or doubting her? Would she suddenly turn on me and make me obey her?

My thoughts were answered when she made me look at her and kissed me gently, she pulled back, "I purely meant those comments to be a joke. I'm sorry for saying such dreadful things when I should have been more compassionate. You mean more to me than just some toy or tool."

I looked into her eyes, feeling my heart skip a beat, "I do?"

Silvia smiled at me, hugging me, "I wouldn't have spent so much money on you if I didn't. My father says people are a dime a dozen. I say it's the ones we care about that are worth more than money. You're the only boy that isn't trying to use me. When you spend time with me, it's because you want to be next to me. You know I didn't have many friends growing up, and I've always felt like my parents never wanted me around. With you, that's different. For the very first time in my life, I can feel safe with a mate in my arms. Someone that won't just take my parents' money and leave. You're a special boy Rui." Silvia gently pat my head, stroking my hair with a blissful smile, "I can see our future together is bright with a few bumpy roads. You even jumped in a pool without hesitation to save my life."

I flinched, remembering that day, "I would never be able to live with myself if you died, and I did nothing try to save you."

Silvia kissed my forehead, "Until the day I die, I'm not going to abandon you. You've earned my undying love already. I love you Rui."

I don't know why hearing her say she loved me meant so much. I'm sure I've heard those words from her before, but this time felt different. In her eyes, they reflected more meaning. Before I knew it, I was hugging her tightly, as if afraid that if she slipped from them, she'd be gone forever.

Denise coughed, gaining our attention, before saying, "Um... this just awkward for me, soooo... I'm gonna go."

Silvia and I laughed, Silvia apologizes first, "I'm sorry Denise, we really shouldn't have had such a serious conversation in front of you."

I laid my head on Silvia's shoulder, "The serious talk is over, so please spend more time with us."

Denise smiled, "Well... only because you're cute. Let's go play in the water!"

Silvia jumped up, "Yeah! Rui, I'll get your sunscreen."

Before I could protest, Silvia darted off to get my sunscreen. I just sighed and sat on the sand as Denise looked at me. Denise has a really nice body, traits of a Lopunny I guess. Her bikini could barely cover her top assets, exposing a lot of fur... I'll admit, the fur is a mix between a turn off and a turn on. I mean, it would probably feels really soft, like a pillow you could sleep on for hours.

Denise decided to ask, "So... how did you two meet?"

I looked at her, shielding my eyes from the high sun, "Didn't she tell you already?"

Denise chuckled, "Silvia likes to overexaggerate things. She swore on arceus's life that her last three ex boyfriends were the 'one'."

I looked down, "Yeah..."

Denise noticed that, "Whoa, I meant nothing by it. You're a sweetheart. It'll be fine."

I nodded before saying, "Silvia changed my life... she's the only one that has ever made me happy."

Denise smiled at me, "I think you're the only one that has ever made her happy too."

I looked at Denise with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"

Denise looked at the waves, "Silvia was never an outgoing person... not until she met those people. For a few years she became a drug addict, an alcoholic, and on many occasions, a whore. If it wasn't for me, she'd be a mommy already with three separate children, each with different fathers. That girl was so close to ruining her life... until she came to me crying for help, begging me to get her to change."

I was amazed to hear this, "Silvia hasn't told me everything about her past life it seems."

Denise shook her head, "She wasn't ready to tell you, but I'm going to instead. You need to know what kind of girl you're with. All it takes is one wrong step, and she could be an addict all over again, can you handle that?"

I looked down, clenching my hands before giving her a determined look, "I'll handle anything for her. I love Silvia, no matter what she's done in the past."

Denise smiled, looking at the waves, "She definitely chose the right one."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Again, what do you mean?"

Denise sighed, "She got kicked out of her last school before coming to yours. After an incident at a party, the school kicked her out to the curb. Her father wasn't exactly happy with her, but he gave Silvia one last chance. She had to choose where she would go, and she chose to go to your school."

I looked at the waves as well, "She and I first met on the roof of our school. I was going up there to cry about how shitty my life is, instead, I met her. She looked so beautiful for a gardevoir, beyond anything I've seen. When she smiled at me, I thought I was in a dream. Then she came to my dorm room, mistakenly given my room as hers, I guess the school forgot about me. I used to never speak at all, I was scared to use my voice."

It was Denise's turn to be puzzled, "Why's that?"

I decided to be honest, "No one, not even my parents, cared about what I had to say. To my fellow students, I was looked at as a genius who thought he was too good to speak to others. They spread lies about me, made everyone hate me, when in reality, I was just shy. I was scared they'd hate me... and they did. My parents tortured me at home, punishing me for doing anything that disappointed them. I sometimes went years without speaking, even going so far as to forget how to." I smiled to myself, "Then I met Silvia... and everything change."

Denise saw Silvia coming, saying, "You two both come from troubled backgrounds it seems. Don't tell her that I've told you all of this, okay?"

I nodded, "My lips are sealed."

Silvia ran over and panted, " ***Pant* *Pant*** I... got your sunscreen."

I smiled at her, "You didn't have to run Silvia."

Silvia blushed, "I just don't want you getting sun burnt."

I blushed as well, feeling her grab me and massaging the sunscreen onto my skin. Denise watched, giggling at us, as Silvia went to work. When she finished with my body, she wiped her hands on my face to clean them, as well as, put the sunscreen on my face. With everything done, Silvia and I held hands, walking to the water with our friend Denise.

* * *

 **-Last Day of Vacation-**

I'll be honest, I was a little sad to see our vacation come to an end. Spending our vacation at the beach every day with Denise was a lot of fun. The food prepared for us is fit for a king, and I almost couldn't help eating more than I should. Luckily, Silvia kept me in check, she didn't want me to ruin my 'cute' figure by becoming fat. Once it came time to pack our bags, I was friends with all of the butlers and maids. Surprisingly, they all said they were going to miss me. I felt honored that they cared about me. It was almost heart breaking to get on that plane back to our school. What still kept my spirits high? My darling Silvia.

Silvia and I walked on the private jet and instantly went to the pool table, "Ready to lose?" Silvia asked.

I smiled at her, "Don't be so mean. Teach me how to play."

Silvia took the opportunity, getting behind me to teach me how to hold the pool stick properly. If she didn't have a chest shard, her boobs would be pressing against my back to tease me. In the end, I showed remarkable progress, but it's because I have a beautiful teacher. The plane ride wentire smoothly, and so did the bus ride back to the school. I never thought I'd miss the dorm room as much as I did, but I missed it a lot. I think of it as my real home. My home with Silvia... the best mate on this planet.

The first thing Silvia asked upon entering, "Want some soda?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes please." As I began to unpack our suitcases.

Silvia cracked one open for me, taking a sip before giving it to me. I chuckled at her, taking a sip before laying on our bed. It was just the two of us here, in this room. It was our domain.

Silvia laid down next to me, "Ready for school?"

I smiled at her, "I'm ready for anything as long as I have you."

Silvia smiled at that, kissing me gently. The rest of the day flew by as we walked around, holding hands, on the school grounds. I never thought my girlfriend would be a pokemon, not to mention make me this happy. After the walk, we went straight to our dorm rooms to go to sleep. We need to wake up early tomorrow for breakfast.

* * *

 **(I'm so sorry this took so long to put out guys. College has shrekt my free time to the point of no return. Plus, I kind of got sucked into pokemon rejuvenation. I needed something to relax me and that fan made game is fucking incredible. I hope you all can forgive me and please leave a review, favorite, or follow.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fraud**

 **(Thank you guys for the love and support. This story is doing even better than Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir. This makes me happy. Please continue to support me and this story.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-3 Weeks Later-**

Have you ever experienced this? A person you know and trust suddenly changing? I have... recently. When we first came back from our vacation, Silvia and I spent a lot of time together. We'd study, go on walk, swim, talk about things we like, etc. Then, she started to act differently after receiving a letter from her mother. Before I could read it, she burnt it. That immediately rang alarm bells in my head. She wouldn't keep secrets from me before, unless it was something major. That means this is a big deal, and if it's not dealt with some, she'll explode.

* * *

 **-1 week earlier-**

I asked her, "What's wrong Silvia?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing Rui, really."

I gave her a sad look, "I know you're upset, it has to be something I can help with."

Silvia gave me a blank stare before sighing, "No, you can't help."

I held her hand, "Surely there is."

Silvia pulled her hand away angrily, "No, there isnt!"

Silvia stomped away, going into the bathroom. She slammed the door, staying in there without muttering a word. I walked over to the door, raising a hand to knock on it. Instead of knocking, I put my hand down and laid my forehead on it. I don't know what's wrong with her. It's not her grades, and no one has tried to hurt her feelings.

Then I heard a buzz, 'What's that?' I thought to myself.

I walked over to our bed and found her phone. It had 37 messages from her mom. I knew it was wrong... but I reached for it and picked it up. The phon was locked... but I knew her well enough to unlock it. After all... she's my entire world, I'd do anything for her... well... almost anything.

Once the phone was unlocked, a hand covered my eyes as my body froze, "What do you think you're doing?"

I swallowed a bit, noticing a bit of malice in her voice, "I'm worried about you."

She turned me around, smacking me across my face, yelling, "And that makes it okay to look at my phone!"

I held my cheek in shock, seeing a very angry Silvia, one I've never seen. She reeled her hand, as if to hit me again, but just drooped it down. She hid her face, turning away from me and going into the bathroom again. I heard the bath turn on, meaning she was going to relax. I still held my cheek in shock, feeling the fresh imprint of her hand. I curled up into a ball, completely unsure as to what I should do now.

* * *

 **-Present-**

 **(Cafeteria)**

I still don't know what's wrong with her... and it saddens me. I want her to be happy, but how can I make her happy again? My best attempt is to get her breakfast, which she stopped eating recently, and give it to her. I was going to pay for it with money I received from working with the school. It was nothing major, I was helping teachers tutor some of our students.

As I walked towards the exit, I bumped into Sebastian, "Sorry." I told him.

He tripped me, making the food and drink fall all over the floor, "Oops, sorry." he replied in a mocking tone.

I got up, wiping some dust and food of me, "What was that for!?"

Sebastian laughed at me, "You shouldn't be focused on that, focus on your little bitch girlfriend."

I flinched, "What? What did you do to her!?"

Sebastian gingerly looked aside, " _I_ didn't do anything wrong, but your girlfriend did."

I was about to grab his collar in anger, but I stopped myself, "Silvia has done nothing wrong."

Sebastian smirked, "She hasn't paid her bills."

I glared at him, "She's rich, there's no way that'd happen."

Sebastian grinned, giving me a cold, but happy glance, "She _used_ to be rich."

I noticed what he emphasized, getting worried, "Used to be rich?"

Sebastian decided to spill the beans, "That bitch's dad got into some legal trouble regarding to fraud. His assets have been frozen while he's in custody and on trial." He started laughing, "That whore is getting ready to leave the school as we speak."

I stared at him in shock, feeling a knife stab my heart before sprinting out of the cafeteria. I couldn't just let Silvia leave the school. She has no money now, she'll be stuck on streets. What if she goes back to drugs and become a prostitute? I can't let that happen! I immediately began running to go to the Principal's Office.

* * *

 **(Principal's Office)**

I barged into the room, panting and sweating. The principal looked at me as if I was insane until I asked for some water. He had a small water bottle on his desk and gave it to me. After drinking it, I sat down to apologize for my rudeness. Our principal is a short white male, with gray hair, wears a professional clothing, and had a calm demeanor.

Then I went into business, "I'm here to talk about Silvia "

He looked surprised, "Why are you here about her?"

I looked down, unable to meet his eye, "I heard she was leaving because she can't pay you."

He scratched his chin, "Yes... that is true... but you shouldn't know about that."

I sighed, "I heard something happened to her father."

He nodded, "Yes, he's being charged with multiple accounts of fraud. That's why she can't pay us. In all honesty, I can't believe he'd do such a thing. He's a wonderful business man. I met him once, and he has that aura. What do I mean exactly? He has thst personality that just tells you he's trustworthy and works hard."

I frowned at him, "Why would anyone believe he committed fraud then?"

The principal shrugged, "I don't know, but someone wants him out of the picture."

I asked him, "Can't you just let Silvia stay here for free?"

He shook his head no, "Rui, you know this is a school, but it's also a business. I feel bad for her, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to give her a free pass. This school is also a business. We need to make money, you were an exception because you're a gifted student. Silvia is a troubled rich girl who came here only because I allowed it."

I flinched, "Silvia is a good person, please do not think ill of her."

The principal shrugged, "The girl was bad news prior to coming here Rui. That's just fact, we were taking a huge risk on her. Now that she's unable to pay us, there's nothing you or I can do."

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I want you to transfer my status to her."

He did a double take, "Excuse me?"

I repeated what I said, "I said, I want you to transfer my status to her."

Our principal flinched, "What do you mean?"

I gripped my knees, "I want you to let Silvia stay her for free, and kick me out."

Our principal looked dumbfounded, "Why would you want that?"

I looked down sadly, "Silvia has saved my life... I need to know she'll be safe in return. I will find a way to survive on my own... she's never been poor... I can't let her leave and be by herself."

He gave me a searching stare before saying, "No, I can't do that."

I got on my knees in front of his desk, bowing, "Please, I am begging you. I love her. She's the most precious thing in the world to me."

Our principal said, "Rui, you're only 15 years old, you'll die!"

I looked at him, crying, "I'm well aware of that! If that's the price I have to pay for her to continue living leisurely, then I'll pay it."

The principal stared at me for a long time, seeing my conviction with my unwavering stance, "Ugh..." he sighed, "As a man, I can see when another man has made his decision. Fine, let me just say... I'm very proud of you Rui. You've shown yourself to be quite remarkable, and it was an honor to meet you. I expect you to be gone from the campus by tonight... good luck."

I got up, nodding, "Thank you sir, thank you so much."

The principal shook my hand, and made a call to stop Silvia from leaving. I decided to go pack my things, hoping Silvia wasn't there.

* * *

 **(Dorm Room)**

I tried to pack my bags quickly, trying to avoid any sort of contact with Silvia. She'll kill me if she does. I know how angry she'll be, but this is for her own good. It's about time I paid her back for all the kind things she's done for me. Then, I heard the door open, and my heart stopped beating for a whole ten seconds.

I heard a whimper, "R-Rui..?"

I turned to look at Silvia, expecting her to look angry. Instead, I saw a look of devastation on her face. Multiple streams of tears, mixing with her make up, coming down her face. Her eyes reflecting a shattered heart and loneliness from my action. Her body quivered, as if she was going to collapse and wail into the floor at any given moment.

Then she said, "This... is how you repay me?"

I could barely say, "W-wha..?"

She sounded absolutely heart broken, "You're leaving me? After losing all my money?"

I shook my head no quickly, "No, no no no no no!"

She screamed, "Don't lie to me you fucking bastard! That's the reason, **ISN'T IT!?** You were only using me this whole time, right!?"

Seeing how devastated she is, I knew I did the wrong thing, "No, Silvia, I'm not leaving because of that! You know that didn't matter to me."

Silvia shook her head no, fresh tears dripping off her chin as she whimpered, "'You know that didn't matter to me' ... I know that doesn't matter to you?" Then she yelled, "What the fuck does that even mean!? What never mattered to you exactly!? Me, or my money you dick!?"

I looked down, fighting my own tears, "I never wanted your money."

Silvia hung her head, "You liar... you fucking liar." She quivered viciously, "I should have known you weren't any different... I should have known you were nothing but a fake."

I stepped towards her, "Silvia... I'm not abandoning you."

Silvia clenched her hands, still quivering, "I thought you were different... I thought you cared... I was faithful to you, believing you were the only one for me. I was better off at my other school... at least there, I could party all I want..."

I looked down, clenching my hands as well, "I do care, that's why I'm doing this."

Silvia scoffed, looking at me with complete devastation written on her face, "You're leaving me to go to another school for free, and you think that's not abandonment? That's exactly what abandoning is, you tried to leave without saying anything!"

I froze, realizing what she just said, it was something that never crossed my mind, "No... no that's not what's happening!"

Silvia cried out, "Yes it is! You're leaving me to find another rich girl to pity you! You... you selfish poor fuck! You're only interested in rich girls who'll spend all their money on you!"

I shook my head, crying as well, "That's not how it is at all! I love you Silvia, I want you to be fed and safe here."

Silvia covered her ears, yelling, "Stop lying to me!" She backed up, bumping into the door and slumping down. She hugged her legs, crying into her knees, "I have become alone..."

I stared at her, seeing myself in the same position and muttered, "No..."

She continued to cry, "You're abandoning me and now I'm all alone in this room!"

I walked over to her, pulling her up and kissed her lips. She tried to push me away, succeeding at times, but I would just pull her back in. She gave up fighting it, allowing us to stumble to our bed and fall on it. We just cried in each other arms, apologizing and saying how much we love each other. I didn't want to leave, and Silvia didn't want me to leave either.

* * *

 **-2 Hours Later-**

We stared at each other, wondering what we'll do now... I have to leave... I have to... even though I don't want to. Then, we heard snickering as Sebastian walked into our room.

He greeted us with a grin, "Hello there."

Silvia focused on me as I asked, "What the hell could you possibly want!?"

Sebastian pulled out an envelope of money, waving it, "I come here peacefully, I just have a deal to offer."

I glared at him, "What's the deal?"

Sebastian waved the envelope more, "Well... I'd be happy to pay for you to stay, but I want Silvis to do me a little... 'favor'."

I held Silvia's hands, "No. She's not doing any favors for you!"

Sebastian laughed, "All I'm asking, is for Silvia to suck my dick."

I took my phone out and threw it right at his face. He was not ready for it, and it felt great to see it hit him right in the eye. I got up, ready to fight this Gallade, even though I'd lose.

Sebastian was shocked to say the least, "You asshole!"

I glared at him, "I'd stand up to anyone if it's to protect my girlfriend from stupid, evil, cunning, shallow, useless, uptight fuck heads like you!"

Sebastian healed his eye, laughing, "Protect her from me!? Who do you think got the police to look into the fraud!"

Silvia gasped, looking at him in shock before muttering, "You... got my father arrested?"

Sebastian groaned, "Shit... I shouldn't have said that... well... the purrloin is out of the bag, yes. I got my father to help get your father arrested."

Silvia gave him a hateful look, "I'll kill you!"

Sebastian raised a finger, "No! You won't. If you do, you'll go to jail, and what will everyone think of your dad if they hear his daughter is a psycho?"

Silvia still pushed him with psychic, "You better leave, or else I will go psycho."

Sebastian shivered, noticing a chill in the room from her words, "O-Okay... you know what? Fuck you two. I don't know why I was being so generous."

Sebastian left our room, muttering curse words as I turned my attention to Silvia. I hugged her, kissing her shoulder gently. Silvia and I stayed like that, until we heard a beep.

Silvia looked at her phone, seeing a message from her mother, "What does she want now?"

I laid my head on her shoulder, "I don't know..."

Silvia unlocked her phone and read the message, freezing up, "Oh my god..."

I asked, "What is it?'

Silvia started crying tears of joy, "He's innocent!"

I was shocked, "What!?"

Silvia kissed me hard, "My dad is innocent!"

I looked at her phone to see her mother linked a website. On the website is a newspaper starting that Silvia's dad, who's a blue Gallade, was found innocent. I was amazed more by the fact Silvia's dad is a human. That means she never cared about it in the first place.

I looked at her, "Is your dad really blue instead of green?"

Silvia grinned, "Yeah? So what?"

I asked, "Why didn't you say anything about it?"

Silvia shrugged, "It just never occurred to me that I should tell you. I figured it'd be more fun to let you learn it on your own."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh great, so it's okay for you to force me to let you meet my parents, then it's okay to never tell me about yours?"

Silvia gently pushed me, "Don't be a baby. My mom is obviously a normal gardevoir. No one can be that lucky to have two shiny parents."

I then had a thought, "Does your mom make any money?"

Silvia shook her head no, "She does modeling, but it's unprofessional. There are too many gardevoir models."

I raised a brow, "There are?"

Silvia bit her thumb nervously, "Yeah... they have quite a human following."

I shook my head, "I bet they do Silvia, I bet they do."

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Silvia's money, much to Sebastian's dismay, returned immediately. The principal canceled our transfer, and allowed both of us to stay again. I was happy... my old Silvia was back. The bad part... she punished me for doing the transfer without her permission. She used my face for 3 hours, what she used it for... leave to your own imaginations. It was just to ferment one thing, never to do anything behind her back. Currently, we were eating in the cafeteria, sitting at our own table. Silvia had an arm wrapped around me, pulling me possessively close to her.

I looked at her, drinking oran juice from a straw, "What's wrong?"

Silvia kissed me, "I'm just keeping you close."

I raised a brow, "Why are you keeping me so close now?"

Silvia frowned, "There's no telling what that jackass will do. What if he tries to take you away from me next?"

I rolled my eyes, "Now that you've said it out loud, he might as well do it."

A female braixen approached us, "Hello." She smiled.

I held my head, "I was joking..."

Silvia glared daggers, "Get, the fuck, away from me and my boyfriend."

The braixen shivered, "As you wish..."

The braixen quickly ran away, leaving me and Silvia alone again. It's safe to say that Sebastian has put Silvia on guard. She knows he'll do anything to get her to suffer. The easiest thing he could do is hurt me, yet he hasn't tried to do that yet. I'm not sure as to why that is, but it really doesn't make much sense.

Silvia grabbed my hand with her other, "You wouldn't... leave me right?"

I looked into her eyes, "I'd only leave you, if it meant to help you. I love only you Silvia."

Silvia blushed, "Oh Rui~."

Then I heard snickering and cooing from some girls, one of which said, "Oh my, that was so cliche, but just so romantic~."

I lowered my head, blushing furiously for forgetting that I'm in a public place. Silvia happily hugged me, sighing contently before getting up to go to class. It felt really nice to have everything go back to normal. School went by like it normally did, and I noticed Sebastian avoided us whenever possible. I hate him, and wish he'd get a life instead of being so fixated on Silvia. What is he plotting to do next?

* * *

 **(New Note: Guys, I'm obviously male. No need to play it safe.)**

 **(That's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please favorite, follow, or review to support the story. ^_^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The New Girl**

 **(Hey guys, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Also... I decided to add in the couple I also love, the two that always have the perfect relationship. My long time readers know who they are. The fan favorites, Jason and Coral.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Dorm)**

 **\- Halfway through the School Year -**

Silvia and I have been living a very peaceful life ever since our last dilemma. Sebastian has been quiet, but I knew he was up to something. I just wish he'd leave us alone. Silvia hasn't been trying to seduce me at all since then either. I guess she finally gave up on corrupting me, hahahaha. Currently, I was waiting for her to get out of class. I got out early, so lucky me. Something has been going on in the halls.

I said aloud, "I wonder what's going on."

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a new student, she's a gardevoir hybrid. I was a little surprised to say the least. She stood at 6 foot 3 with long light green hair. Her eyes are a dark shade of crimson. Her skin is snow white like Silvia's with no nose, but she has bright pink lips. Her eyebrows and elf like ears helped give her the human appearance. Her body is as slim as a gardevoir's with light green skin on her human like hands. She didn't have a chest shard, but she did have breasts that were slightly bigger than Silvia's. Her top is a dark green tanktop with a tiny black sweater over it. The sweater barely covered the top half of her torso with the sleeves ripped off. As for her bottoms, she wore jeanshorts that were cut so small, you could almost see her butt. It was honestly embarrassing to look at. If I'm honest, she looked almost as good as Silvia. So much so that I started blushing.

Of course she noticed me, yelling, "What are you looking at you pervert!?"

I looked down, embarrassed by my staring, "S-sorry!"

I closed the door, hiding inside my room as I thought about what happened. Last I checked, that room was owned by another student, he wasn't really nice, so I never talked to him. Did he leave the school and I just didn't notice? I mean... I have been busy being with Silvia, so that's a big possibility. This new girl... I already have a bad impression on her. I started to hear more voices from the hallways, so I decided to peek only to hear an argument.

 **-Purely put in for comedic value and as an Easter egg. Come on, you guys have to know what this is from(Hint: Youtube)-**

Male student 1 yelled, "Yo, open up you douchebag!"

A door opened, male student 2 yelled, "You got a problem with me?"

Male student 1, "Did you tell the prefect that I've been fucking my girl in the dorms!?"

The second student laughed, "You can bet your sweet ass I did. I'm surprised they didn't kick you out."

Male student 1 yells, "I'm too fucking big in this school ya bitch!"

The second student said, "The only thing that's too big is your girlfriend's ass."

Male student 1 says, "You're just jealous of her nice ass."

The second student grinned, "Yeah? Well, you're about to be jealous because I'm going to beat off in her face!"

Male student 1 pointed a finger at him, "Come on over!"

The second student continued, "You sure about man, you fine with me going over there and busting loads on your girlfriend."

Male student 1 poked his chest aggressively, "Ya damn right I do!"

The second student continued to mock him, "You gonna sit in the corner and jack it while watching your girlfriend get violated?"

Male student 1 yelled, "I'm into watching my girlfriend GET FUCKED!"

Then the new girl came out of her dorm room, saying, "You two are going to shut the fuck up right now."

Male student 1 asked, "Or what!?"

The new girl kicked him in the nuts and tossed him aside with psychic, she pointed at the second student, "What about you!"

He closed the door with a slam as the first male student coughed, "You're... not so tough."

She rolled her eyes, heading back to her room, glaring at me, "Why do you keep fucking staring at me!?"

I closed and locked the door, hiding in my bathroom for a few minutes. I only got out when I got a text from Silvia. She said she'll be home soon. It makes me smile, thinking that this place is our home, that is. I could hear her voice in the hall, she must be speaking with our new neighbor. I already made a bad impression, so it might not be a good idea to walk in on them. I, however, decided to do it anyways, I needed to apologize after all. When I opened the door, Silvia was smiling, talking to the new girl.

Silvia said, "I love your outfit."

The new girl laughed, "Thanks, your outfit is pretty good."

Silvia giggled, "Thanks. Have you met my boyfriend?"

The new girl raised a brow, "Who is he?"

I decided to speak up, "I'm her boyfriend, my name is Rui."

The new girl sighed, "Well if it isn't prince stare himself."

I looked down, "I'm sorry for staring."

Silvia cut in, trying to cover me, "He's very shy and submissive."

I gasped, blushing, "You didn't have to tell her that!"

Silvia chuckled, "Sorry babe."

I looked down, tuning red, "Don't call me that in public..."

Silvia looked back at the new girl, "See what I mean?"

The new girl laughed, "That's kind of cute, I can see why you chose him."

Silvia shook her head, "No, that's not why I chose him."

The new girl looked a little more interested, "Oh my, now this sounds entertaining. Why did you pick him?"

Silvia scoffed, "I have my secrets, hee hee~"

I smiled at Silvia, "You two seem like good friends already."

The new girl looked at me, "We are female gardevoir, a part of the same teir class in our race."

I looked at her, "You kind of lost me there, what do you mean?"

The new girl leaned against her door, "The gardevoir species has tier classes based on gender, money, political power, and royal blood. Males are at the lowest tiers, females have the base to highest tiers. Silvia and I are both tier 6. The highest tier is 11. Every species has their own rules within their kind, most of these rules do not apply to human rules. One example, slavery."

Silvia stopped her from continuing, "He can't know about that yet."

The new girl looked at her, "Why's that?"

Silvia gave her a stern look, "He's not ready for it yet. Remember what the Matriarch said."

The new girl snapped her fingers, "Oh! Right, I forgot, sorry."

I asked the new girl, "What's your name?"

The new girl smiled at me, "Tally. I have no last name."

I was confused by this, "Why don't you have a last name?"

Tally replied quickly, "Female gardevoir never have last names. Instead, we have our rank names. The rank name acts like a last name, but not in human eyes. So I guess Silvia could call me Tally Devac."

Silvia nodded, "The tiers hold a lot of meaning in gardevoir culture. I hope you understand."

I smiled at her, "I do. It was nice to meet you."

Tally raised a finger, "There's one thing I think I'll talk to Silvia privately about. May I borrow her for a second?"

I nodded, "Of course."

Silvia blew me a kiss, "I won't be long."

I did a small wave before heading back into my room. In all honesty, I'm really happy Silvia has a new friend. She's always around me, which I don't mind, but she always attacks other people. I know it's because of Sebastian, but not everyone is in his pocket. Hopefully this new girl will be the first in a new wave of friends. I've always wanted a large group of friends, but Silvia keeps everyone away from me. So, I'll just become friends with her friends.

* * *

 **\- 30 Minutes Later -**

I worked on my homework, keeping myself busy as I waited for my favorite gardevoir to cone back. Sure enough, she walked in. I didn't look at her, because of the homework, but I acknowledged her.

I greeted her with, "Hi Silvy, did you have fun?"

I heard a naughty giggle, "I definitely did. Give me a sec."

I heard the bathroom door close. The bath turned on, but instead she took a shower much to my surprise. I kept my mind focused on the work, but I can't say I wasn't curious. I had finished everything by the time Silvia got out, and she did not disappoint.

Silvia giggled, opening the door, "What do you think?"

I sighed, turning towards her, saying, "You better not be na-" I paused completely, midsentence with my jaw still open.

She was wearing the same clothes Tally was, except, the sweater and tank top is smaller, squishing her breast until they were almost bursting around her cleavage. The jeanshorts 100% showed some of her ass and arceus did she have some nice legs.

I was stunned by her appearance, thinking, 'Holy shit! She looks fucking hot in that outfit!'

Silvia came over, crawling onto the bed towards me like a predator. She knocked my papers away, easily getting on top of me before kissing my nose.

Silvia whispered, "You like my new outfit? Tally says you like it."

I was too stunned for a reply, so I just said, "Ughnm... yeah..."

Silvia started giggling, "You're such a cutey. Come here babe~" She kissed me hard.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day -**

I woke up next to Silvia, like always, but I was cuddled up to her shirtless. I was happy to be in her arms, enjoying her warmth. Last night was... so much better than I imagined. The morning went just like any other, except, Tally ate with us in our room. I was shocked to say the least, but also quite happy. Her presence is quite refreshing.

She started giggling with Silvia, "So this douchebag Gallade was hitting on me super hard. Like, I know the game you're playing bitch. Just because you're a tier 4 male, doesn't mean I'm going to spread them for you."

Silvia started laughing, "Oh god! Tally, you are awesome. I bet he was pissed."

Tally snickered, drinking some orange juice, "The little fucked was all like, 'Don't you know who I am? I'm Sebastian whateverdafuq, I'm a big dickhead.' The guy is a fucking joke! Hahaha."

I sighed, "That guy is a bastard... he tried to kill Silvia once."

Tally shot up, "What!?"

Silvia suddenly hugged me, "Yeah, but my darling mate saved my life~!"

I giggled at that, "I would never let you drown."

Tally smiled at us, "The only person I'm afraid of consequence from, is my dad right now."

Silvia asked, "What did you do Tally-wa~?"

Tally giggled naughtily, "I may, or may not, have stolen some good refreshments from my dad."

I asked, "Did you steal some soda or something?"

Tally grinned, "Or something would apply here, Silvia knows what I'm talking about."

Silvia bit her lip, looking conflicted, "Well I..."

I looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Silvia shook her head, petting me, "Don't worry love. I'll enjoy the refreshments with you, Tally-wa."

Tally cheered, "Yes! I also invited some other people, it's happening in three days. I'll tell you the dorm room number later."

I smiled at her, "Can I join?"

Tally suddenly looked suspicious, "Uuuuh... you wouldn't like it Rui. Trust me, right Silvia?"

Silvia's glance shot from me to Tally repeatedly, "Um... yeah, she's right Rui."

I frowned, looking down, "Alright... I hope you have fun."

Silvia bit her bottom lip, signaling me that something was wrong. I wanted to say something, really, I did, but I knew Silvia was doing this to keep Tally as a friend. So I... just let it happen.

* * *

The rest of the day went well, I got some nice grades on a few tests. I actually allowed my grades to go down from 100 to about 96. I was happy with that, there's no need to go above and beyond anymore. Silvia went to the pool with Tally, leaving me alone in our dorm room. I was... lonely. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I was so used to having fun with Silvia all the time. Without a second thought, I decided to go to the pool as well. Surely they'll be happy to see me... at least I thought they would. When I got there, I watched her having fun with Tally and some of the popular pokemon. I think she was even flirting with some of them. It made me... sad. I decided to do the smart thing and left, going to the cafeteria for some food.

* * *

I wandered into the cafeteria, surprised to see it's pretty much empty. Only five people are in it, two of which sat together happily. I rarely ever see these two, one is a female gardevoir with headphones, the other is a male human with black hair like mine. I decided to take a chance and sat with them because I didn't want to be alone.

I swallowed nervously, "H-hello."

The guy looked at me, "Hey, aren't you that kid everyone talks about? The one that talks to no one but that gardevoir and teachers."

I nodded, "Y-yes, I'm just very shy."

I could hear loud music from the female gardevoir's headphones, she still somehow understood me, "Why are you talking to us?"

I looked at my dinner nervously, "I want more friends... and I figured you two would be great. Well, at least you," I pointed at the male human, "Since we're both dating gardevoirs."

The guy looked at me, seemingly mulling it over before smiling, "Sure, why not?"

My head shot up, "Really!?"

He laughed, "Of course man, you seem nice. I'm Jason and this is my cute Coral. She can read lips very well."

Jason is 17 years old, standing at 5 foot 9. He likes to wear a black sweater with a darkrai on the back. Under it, he wore a black muscle shirt with a red dragon eye in the center of it, pale skin like mine, and blue eyes. He has a slim build but his muscles are bigger than mine. He wore black shoets, with a silver chain looping out and back into his left pocket. To finish it off, he wore black sneakers, this guy like black a lot.

Coral blushed, kissing Jason, "Oh you flatter me."

Coral, is basically just a normal Gardevoir, with the same breast size as Silvia. She wore a light blue blouse with a pale blue skirt. Under those she wore a yellow shirt and shorts to cover herself.

Jason wrapped an arm around her, "You deserve to be flattered love. You're my precious bond mate."

I asked him, "Are you a senior?"

Jason nodded, "Yep. This is my last year here. If I recall, you're a senior too. Pretty impressive kid."

Coral poked Jason sighed, pouting cutely, "You're supposed to only flatter me, my dear Jason."

Jason laughed, "I'm sorry. I was only stating a fact."

I smiled at them, "You two must love each other very much."

Jason held Coral's hand, "We're getting married the day we graduate, so yes, we love each other more than you can imagine."

Coral laid her head against Jason, "Mm... I could never live a day without you Jason. You're my whole world."

Jason held her, kissing her gently, "I feel exactly the same Coral. If I lost you, I'd lose a major part of my soul."

I could feel envy swell inside me, so I changed the subject, "How did you two meet?"

Jason spoke, "Coral's family bought me."

I flinched at the word bought, "What do you mean?"

Jason rolled his eyes, I guess he's explained this before, "My parents died in a fire, slavers took me from an orphanage and sold me to Coral's family. We've been together ever since."

I thought about it before saying, "So you're a slave?"

Jason shook his head, "My Grevia would never have me as a slave."

Coral shushed him, "Hun, you're not supposed to use gardevian here."

Jason blushed, "Sorry, it slips from time to time. Maybe we need to stop being so close at night."

Coral pouted at his teasing, "Nooooo, I want you close to me at night."

Jason turned his attention to me, shaking his head, "How are things with your girlfriend? She's a real piece of work."

I shrugged, "They're okay, I think things are going to get better, but right now I feel lonely."

Jason looked at Coral again, rubbing her chest shard, "If you ever want to hang out, I'll give you my number."

I agreed immediately, "Sure! What's your number?"

After Jason and I exchanged numbers, they left to go back to their dorm room. I have to admit, I'm envious, but I don't know why. Silvia and I act like them, but they just seemed to click. I could tell, they'll always be together, in life... and death.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day -**

The start of the day was pretty normal. Tally joined us from breakfast again, which was kind of nice. I honestly wanted some alone time with Silvia now, but what can I say? If I say anything, I'll be looked at as rude. After school, Silvia hung out with Tally again, leaving me alone. This new girl... is she teaching me that friends are more important to Silvia than me? I know she loves me, but why does she ignore me so much now? There's not much to go on, but being sad or panicked won't help me.

Jason and Coral were out on a date, so I couldn't spend time with them. Instead, I found myself walking into Silvia and Tally. It took me a minute to realize it, and when I did, I was quite embarrassed.

Silvia immediately hugged me, "Hi Rui, sorry I've been so distant."

I hugged back, smiling a bit, "It's okay. Could we spend some time together today?"

Silvia pulled back, "I'm going to be with Tally-wa again, sorry."

I looked down sadly, "Oh... okay."

Silvia gently pat my head, "Don't worry Rui. I'll spend the entire day with you after the party tomorrow, alright?"

I was still a little sad, "thank you."

Silvia tickled me, "Come on, smile little boy."

I blushed a bit, giggling, "Alright. I'll see you later."

Tally looked at her phone, "Come on Silvia, Greg is waiting for us."

Silvia looked at her, "Does... does he have it?"

Tally nodded, "Yeah."

Silvia smiled, "Good."

I watched them leave, feeling a cold chill wash over me. Something is wrong, I could feel it. I had to follow them, it was the right thing to do. Something bad is happening to Silvia. What I found shocked me, Silvia and Tally met with a few cloaked fellows outside school grounds. I crept closer, trying to listen in.

Tally approached the man I assumed was the boss, "You got the drugs?"

I flinched, 'Drugs!?"

The guy snickered, "I always bring the goods, do you have the green?"

Silvia took out a large wad of cash, "I've got ten thousand dollars right here."

The lackeys brought over two suitcases, one of which Silvia opened. In it there's weed, needles and other substances I couldn't recognize. This is bad... this is really really bad. Silvia could get expelled! She could... wait... did Tally get Silvia back into drugs!?

I started to tear up, 'Oh my god... what am I going to do!?'

* * *

 **(That's the end to that chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please follow, favorite or review to support it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Party**

 **(Alright, here we go. The party, a chapter I hope will continue to add more drama to their sweet romance. Most relationships aren't perfect, which is shown in this story. I know things are going quickly, but it'd be boring for three consecutive chapters to only be them hanging out and saying I love you over and over and over. There should be plenty of that late on. Please enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-The Day of the Party-**

Silvia never came home that night. She just sent me a text, saying how she's sleeping over Tally's room. I'll be honest... I was crying. Crying that my perfect girlfriend is quickly becoming a... drug addict. When I was told she used to be one, I thought... I thought she'd never succumb to it. Instead, I'm helplessly stuck in this situation. If I talk to her about it, we'll end up fighting... I know her well enough. She'll use the, 'I'm rich' excuse, like she always does. When I think back on it... I really hate it when she says that.

I wiped my tears, curled up on our bed before whimpering, "Why does she have to do these things?"

I felt a dark thought dwell in my head, 'I hate her for being rich and selfish.'

I shook my head, crying into my hands, "No, I love her. I love her so much it hurts. She saved me from my parents! How could I ever hate her!"

The dark thoughts continued, 'She's finally going to abandon you, like she always was. She's rich, why wouldn't she get bored of you?'

I forced myself to get up, going to our fridge. When I opened it, I looked at the cans of Garde's delight, quickly grabbing one. I snapped it open, drinking it quickly. I needed to do something... my mate needs me. I have to save her, I promised her friend!

The voice spoke in my head again, 'What can you do? They won't even let you in.'

I shook my head, "I don't care, I'm getting in somehow."

My negative thoughts continued, 'Dont be silly, they'll beat you down without trying.'

I held my head, feeling a headache beginning to form, "I have to regardless, she needs me." I started to collapse, catching myself on the counter, "Why do I feel so weak?"

The dizzy spell continued for a couple minutes. The headache continued, like a hyper pitch voice ringing in my ears. It hurt so much, and I couldn't figure out why. I finally fell onto the floor, losing my phone since I tried to call for help. I forced myself to crawl towards it, picking the phone up. My first instinct was to text Silvia... but I texted Jason instead. At this point, he's far more reliable. When I asked for his help, he asked me which room I had. The door is unlocked, luckily, so he and Coral ran in. Coral checked on me, using her powers to scan my body. Within minutes, she healed the migraine, sitting me up.

Coral asked, "Are you okay?"

I could hear her music blasting, "Yeah... what was wrong with me?"

Coral frowned, "You need to calm your mind, it's destroying itself from inner conflict."

Jason looked at me, "What's your inner conflict?"

I looked down, "Silvia is going to the party that's today."

Jason raised a brow, "You mean the one we got invited to?"

I sighed, "I guess so... I was probably the only one who didnt get invited."

Jason scratched his chin, "Why is this party so important?"

I looked at him, "Silvia is there."

Jason said, "So?"

I sighed, deciding to be honest, "Silvia has gotten back into drugs, I need to save her."

Coral hugged Jason, "Isn't that romantic Jason?"

Jason looked at her funny, "Uh, Coral? That's not romantic at all. If he were me and you were Silvia, I'd honestly kick your ass."

Coral giggled, "Yeah, you would. You cute man."

Jason rolled his eyes, "You never take me seriously."

I decided to cut in, "When's the party?"

Jason replied quickly, "Tonight, obviously."

* * *

 **\- 3 Hours After Classes Ended-**

The sun has already set, the dorms began to rock as the party started on the second floor. That means one of the popular kids is hosting this party in his dorm room. The lower floors have giant rooms, so it's not surprising. Jason and Coral led me to the party, talking to the bouncer they had. If I was a betting boy, I'd say Silvia paid him. These... assholes are using her to their advantage. To make it more annoying, this guy actually had a guest list. He even looked like a steroid junky.

He looked at the list, "Names?"

Jason answered him, "Jason and Coral."

He skimmed through the list, finding their names, "You two are on the list... what about you shrimp?"

His gaze fixed on me as he called me shrimp, I quickly said, "Rui."

He didn't even look at the list before saying, "You're not on it."

Jason cut in before I could say anything, "He's with us."

The bouncer looked at Jason, "Guests aren't allowed unless you're VIP."

Coral decided to speak this time, "I'm really sorry about this..."

The bounced gave her a puzzled look, asking, "Sorry about what?"

Coral used hypnosis on him, knocking the bouncer out as Jason checked the door. It was unlocked, so Jason stepped aside. I was hesitant on entering aline, I wanted them to come with me. I could smell the scent of herbal substances they're smoking in there. It was foul... stomach churning... did Silvia really enjoy doing these things?

Jason pat my back, "She's your girlfriend, only you can change her. Us being there will only cause more trouble."

I hung my head, still hesitating, "Will... will she even listen to my pleas?"

Coral smiled at me, "If she loves you, she will."

I could tell this was a terrible idea... but I went through with it anyways.

* * *

The moment I walked inside, the door slammed shut behind me. The room is filled with a thin haze from all the smoking. Loud music rang through the room, making my ears hurt. Flashing neon lights revealed about a hundred students dancing. I did what I could to worm my way through the crowd. With everyone getting high, they didn't notice and/or recognize me. Used needles are scattered along the floor, making me grimace. Was the school always like this? Full of popular drug addicts?

I shook my head, continuing to look around in the suffocating atmosphere, 'Where are you Silvia?'

My search finally came to an end when I found Silvia sitting on a machamp's lap, smoking with an ecstatic look on her face. The machamp used it's four arms to feel her body. That... makes me so angry. This four armed asshole is feeling my girlfriend!

After Silvia blew out smoke, she cheered, "I love fucking parties!"

I approached her, "Silvia... what are you doing?"

Silvia looked at me, "Who the fuck are you?"

I could see it in her eyes, she had no idea who I sm, "It's me, Rui. Your boyfriend!"

Silvia waved me off, "I bang a lot of guys, it was a one night stand." She even flipped me off, "Fuck off, it meant nothing."

The machamp feeling her asked, "What about me baby?"

She leaned back, kissing him, "Of course I don't mean you babe."

It felt like my whole word turned upside-down. Silvia wouldn't do this to me... it's the drugs... right?

That's when I heard Tally's voice, "What are you doing here?"

I turned towards her, "It was you... wasn't it?"

Tally shrugged, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I glared at her, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You did this to her, didn't you?"

Tally smirked, "She got with that handsome pokemon herself."

I shook my head, covering my face, "You're ruining her life!"

Tally crossed her arms, "No, I'm freeing her. Look how happy she is."

I said, "She's under the influence of a drug you idiot!"

Tally flinched, "Wow, never thought a shy guy like you would get so butt hurt over this. You must have known this was going to happen."

I wasn't going to cry in front of all these people... no matter how much I want to, "She loved me... and you had to take that away from me you... bitch!"

Tally took out a syringe from her pocket, "You know... maybe you need to relax."

I shivered, instantly running away from her to avoid giving Tally the chance to drug me. I hid amongst the dancing crowd, trying to find the exit, but the flashing lights made it difficult. It was just a parade of bodies moving like idiots. The nauseating smell started to hurt my nostrils and lungs when I breathed it in. How can these people breath in this shit?

One Braixen bumped into me, toppling us over with her on top cooing, "Sorry~ I tripped. * **Giggles*** "

I got her off me, trying to find the exit but she wouldn't leave me alone. This was bad, Tally could be anywhere.

I confronted her, "Please leave me alone, I need to get out of here."

The braixen kept doing a drunken giggle, "Why did you bump into me if you didn't like you."

I shook my head, "First off, you bumped into me. Second, I'm not interested in you, I just want to go home and cry into my pillow."

The braixen frowned, but I looked past her and saw Tally looking for me. I thanked whatever God was looking down on me at that moment. I slipped away again, finally finding the door, but it was locked. I knocked on it, hearing the bouncer grunt.

I yelled, "Let me out!"

The bouncer responded, "Oh no no no kid. You wanted to get in here, and guess what, you got in. Now you're trapped in there and there's nothing you can do about it."

I quickly pulled out my phone, suddenly feeling a needle stab into my neck. Within seconds, I fell onto the ground, unable to move. I could barely move my eyes, seeing Tally kneel down beside me.

She smiled, petting my head, "Silvia was right, you are really cute when you're scared and helpless."

I did my best to glare at her, until she got out of my vision, dragging my body. I could only watch as my phone got farther away, until I lost it. The dragging led into an empty bathroom. Tally left me there, leaving the room to get or do whatever she wants. I laid there, finally crying like I wanted to because it hurts so much. She's out there, with that machamp, purposely high and cheating on me. I... how can I forgive her after tonight? It's... over... oh Arceus... it's over. What will I do now?

Laying there, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about suicide at this point. I gave all Silvia all my hopes and dreams... now that's gone. I should have listened to my parents. What the heck am I saying? I'm telling myself that I should have listened to my abusive parents!? How could this have happened in three days?

Tally walked back into the bathroom, smoking as she eyed me, "I honestly don't know what to do with you."

I just closed my eyes, ignoring her. Tally continued talking, I think it was from the drugs since I noticed a fresh needle inject on her wrist. She talked about her mother, depicting high expectations she could never reach. In a way, I kind of understood her. My parents were harsh, but they were a lot worse than hers. She rambled on, as if confessing sins to a priest, whereas I'm but a helpless bystander.

She tossed aside her smoke, making me flip onto my back, "Silvia has no idea who you are. Not to mention the bounty Sebastian has on you."

I think my eyes flashed at that, 'Sebastian has a bounty on me?'

Tally continued talking, "With Silvia out of the picture, just about anyone could kill you. Even me, but you're just too cute to kill. How would you like to be my slave instead?"

I croaked, "No."

Tally smirked, "No? You ungrateful little pervert."

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore her, 'It doesn't matter anyways.'

Tally pinched my cheek hard, "Silvia says you're quite hard to seduce."

I opened my eyes, looking at her, "Why?"

Tally shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just so high. I'll just ask Silvia what to do with you later."

Tally got up and left, locking the bathroom. The drug is most certainly a rape drug since it negates all motor functions. That brings this into question, why would she just leave me here? She could easily just kill me. Instead I'm just stuck here, miserably thinking about how shitty my life is. Silvia is gone... I can't forgive her... but why do I want to?

I started crying, 'Why am I so pitiful? Why couldn't I stop her?'

Then I thought about it. Maybe this is just a natural course of life for someone like her. She's rich and beautiful, why wouldn't she become popular? It only makes sense... then there was the past drug abuse...

'Until the day I die, I'm not going to abandon you, Rui. You've earned my undying love. I love you Rui.'

I sniffled, remembering that day, 'So much for that...'

Then I remembered Denise saying, 'All it takes is one wrong step, and she's could be an addict all over again. Can you handle that?'

I wish I could just kill myself right now, 'I'm sorry Denise. I should have tried harder, I should have done more.'

The bathroom door unlocked and opened, revealing Sebastian of all people, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

I groaned weakly, "Help... me..."

To my surprise... he did. This asshole actually helped me leave the party. After everything he's done, why would he do that!? In the end, I'll probably get my answer... but I suddenly felt tired... really, really tired...

* * *

 **\- The Next Day -**

I woke up, sitting up with a jolt. I looked around, noticing I was in the nurse's office. A bandage on my neck showed that the party happened. I... Sebastian saved me?

I shook my head, "Why would he?"

The nurse came in, "Rui, how are you feeling?"

I looked at her, "Better. What did they do to me?"

The nurse sighed, "You were injected with a drug. It started to react badly in your body, nearly killing you. Luckily Sebastian saved your life."

I decided to ask, "Where is he?"

The nurse shrugged, "In class probably. Who did that to you?"

I laid back, "A new student named Tally. She injected me at the party she attended to yesterday."

That's when I heard the principal, "Did I just hear you say party?"

I looked at him, "Hello sir."

The principal stared at me, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no, "I'm alone... how can I be?"

The principal asked, "What about your girlfriend?"

I scoffed, turning my head away angrily, "I... I have no girlfriend."

Our principal looked at the bandage, "I need you to tell me everything that happened."

I nodded, "I will, after I have a chat with Sebastian. I need to know something."

The principal narrowed his eyes, glancing at the nurse but ultimately sighed, "Fine. I'll send him here immediately."

They left the room, allowing me to continue my depressing thoughts. What's the point anymore? My parents are gone, Silvia is gone, my dorm room is gone, my happiness is gone... what else can I say? I'm miserable, but whining isn't going to help... but you know what might? Revenge.

* * *

Sebastian came into the room alone, eyeing me, "You wanted to talk?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Sebastian asked, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Why did you save me?"

Sebastian looked away, "I couldn't just leave you there."

I glared at him, "Yeah, you could have. You hated me and Silvia. Why would you save me?"

Sebastian looked out a window, "You looked like me... when I was younger. My older sisters were always picking on me for being a male. The oldest sexual abused me in front of the others on occasion. If I'm honest, I'm ashamed of being alive. I use everything in my power to have sex because... it fools me into believing that I have control. Seeing you on the ground, crying... helpless... it just... awoke that side of me."

I looked at him, noticing a shift in his character, "Hey Sebastian... could you... kill me?"

Sebastian looked at me, deeply shaken by my request, "You want me to _kill you_?"

I closed my eyes, "I'm tired... so tired of this life... this vicious circle."

Sebastian frowned, "Rui, save your strength, you need it to-"

I cut him off, pitifully saying, "I don't need it. I'm already dead on the inside. Losing her the way I did is the final straw. I'm done with everything."

Sebastian bit his lip, "Suicide is never the answer."

I glanced at him, "Why do you hesitate? Don't you hate me for being a prick? For bring a kid who thinks he shouldn't talk to anyone since he's better than them?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Stop it! I know what this is, you're trying to guilt trip me over what happened at the pool, but you don't get it. Us males... we are slaves in our species. The females control us, and we can do nothing to stop them. My father was brown robed and I will be damned before the same happens to me."

I tapped my finger before asking, "You still want revenge on Silvia, huh?"

Sebastian nodded, "It's not for the reasons you are thinking, it's because she's a female gardevoir."

I closed my eyes agsin, trying to calm myself, "I don't care for your reason. She hurt me. I'm going to get her kicked out of this school."

Sebastian raised a brow, "How will you do that?"

I chuckled, "Easy. Silvia is the one who bought the drugs in the first place."

Sebastian looked surprised, "Really!? Interesting... I'll go get the principal then. He'll want to know this."

I watched Sebastian leave, trying to sit up when I heard the door open again as Silvia came in. I turned my head, refusing to look at her. She sat to the left of me, trying to grab my hand, but I smacked it away violently.

She said, "Rui... words cannot describe how sorry I am."

I ignored her, "..."

She continued, "Tally got me back into the... drugs... I never wanted you to know about that. I'm sorry..."

I didn't acknowledge her.

She gripped the sheets, "Aren't you going to say something?"

I ignored her still.

She got up, "Say something! Please!"

I refused, she doesn't deserve it.

Silvia started crying, "Rui... please."

I clenched my hands, "I'm getting you expelled."

Silvia squeaked, "What?"

I repeated myself, "I said, I'm getting you expelled."

Silvia stood up, "Why!?"

I replied, "I never want to see you again."

Silvia made me look at her, "You don't really mean that!"

I kept trying to look away, "Yes I do! Plus, why would you care... you have that machamp now."

Silvia grabbed my hand, "I never slept with him!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, so that makes it okay to sit on his lap and let him touch your body?"

Silvia turned her head away angrily, "I was high... it wasn't on purpose."

I gritted my teeth, "You didn't have to get high. You did it on your own choice and loved it!"

Silvia held my hand tightly, "I'm sorry Rui!"

I turned my head away, "Sorry fixes nothing. You abandoned me. You're worse than my parents."

Silvia gasped, making me look at her as tears rolled down her face, "Do you mean that?"

I noticed how hurt she looked, the tears dripped off her chin quickly, like rain. I stared at her, noticing how devastated she was.

I turned my head away, "Why do you even care?"

Silvia laid her face on my chest, crying Into it, "I'm so sorry Rui!"

I scoffed, "You're not sorry at all. You're only sorry now because I went there and caught your boyfriend."

Silvia wailed, "He's not my boyfriend! You are!"

I shook my head, "You're lying to my face."

Silvia got on top of me, "Rui, you are my whole world. I can't live without you."

I replied cruelly, "Go take your drugs. You'll change that really quick."

Silvia stared at me in shock, "Rui... I'll... I'll..."

I couldn't take it anymore, "Silvia... just... I... you..." I let out a big sigh, "Will you quit for real this time?"

Silvia perked up before hugging me tightly, "Yes!"

I stared at the ceiling blankly, "If you ever do that again, you'll only be crying to my corpse. You got that?"

Silvia nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry Rui."

The principal walked in on us. He was surprised at first, but I basically told him that it was Tally's fault. He believed me and expelled her after finding drugs in her dorm room. Honestly, things were terrible between me and Silvia. I don't think I love her anymore... but who can blame me?

* * *

 **(This chapter was extremely difficult to write. I needed something to tear Rui and Silvia apart to really show their growth. Now the chapters will be a lot more romantic as Silvia does everything in her power to get on Rui's good side. Please follow, favorite or review to support the story.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Change**

 **(I'm honestly hoping that this has a happy ending. I don't want to end up ruining both their lives. I'm sure most of you feel the same way. Please enjoy the following chapter.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View }**

 **\- 1 Week Since The Party-**

Everything felt so hopeless ever since the party. Tally, as well as half of the Party goers, were expelled from the school. Silvis was spared, because I lied to the principal, and she's been doing everything she can to get me to forgive her. I already told her I won't and that I'm just property to her. She instantly starts crying and I'd go sleep in the hallway. It was horrible... I'm horrible... I just don't love her anymore. She obviously isn't trust worthy, especially when being high means she'll sleep with other guys. The god damn smell of smoke still lingered on her, and to make it worse, when she forces me to kiss, she tastes like ash. It's disgusting, and yet... I feel bad. I still watch her and... she brushes her teeth 6 times a day. Sometimes I hear her muttering, crying that she'll get me to love her. It's... pitiable, but being pitied isn't going to help her. She gets her own lunch and I eat alone in the school library. If I'm not at the dorms, I'm usually with Jason. He and I hang out, having guy time, something he can't do with Coral. We try to act normal, you know? Talking about what girls are hot and who we'd bang. I mostly bullshit it, but at least I give an honest effort. In the end, I can't help but feel so hopeless. Like all my happiness has been sucked dry. Silvia tried wearing Tally's outfit and I asked if she was going to go be with her 'friends'. I immediately regretted it... I hate seeing her cry or curl up. I know this is now me being cruel, but what she did was cruel as well. Where does it stop? Hell, what even defines a stop? I can't even spend an hour with her without just wanting to be anywhere but there. Two days ago, she studied with me as a vain attempt to spend time. If she wanted to spend time with me, she should have done during the week of the party.

I was currently studying when Silvia came back to our dorm room. I closed the book, instantly getting ready to leave but she grabbed my arm. I shook it off, avoiding eye connect with her. She grabbed me again, this time with both hands and made me lay on the bed.

I acted lifeless, shrugging as I looked up at her miserably, "So what now? You going to do another beach house incident?"

Silvia looked at me, "Fine... you win. You hate me. Beat me, kill me, do something to me. I don't care what."

I shook my head, "Hurting you won't solve anything."

Silvia yelled, "Then what will!?"

I looked away, "Nothing will."

Silvia cupped my cheek, gently petting it, "Please tell me you're kidding. Rui... I love you."

I glared at the wall, "I believe the words were, 'It was a one night stand. Fuck off,' And it was so nice to hear."

Silvia hung her head before kissing me gently. "Rui... please. I'm begging you."

I stayed silent for a moment before asking, "How many times did you have sex with that machamp?"

Silvia started crying, "I already told you! None!"

I scoffed, "How would you know? You were so high, you didn't even recognize me. You even called him babe..."

Silvia wiped her eyes, "Stop talking about it!"

I closed my eyes, "I can't. I see it every day. You... him... plus... everyone was right. You got bored of me. That's the real reason why you did it."

Silvia looked down at me, "Rui... I only did it because I thought it would be harmless... then it... went out of control."

I nodded, "You didn't even think of me, or my feelings, on the matter, like usually."

Silvia gently stroked my cheek, "Rui... even though you're so cruel... I still see the good you in your heart. You're just sad and alone right now because of me. I want to be devoted only to you. Even while high, I only wanted you to fuck me. That fucking asshole only felt me Rui, he never fucked me. Please, I need to heal our hearts."

A knock coming from the door interrupted her. Silvia got up and opened it, revealing a Junior wearing some rather... revealing clothing.

She looked nervous, but still asked, "Is Rui here? He and I have a date."

Silvia's eyes widened, "What!? No! He's not single!"

The girl laughed, "Silvia, everyone knows he's not with you anymore."

Silvia got pissed off, "Well guess what bitch!? He fucking is!"

Silvia slammed the door in her face, turning to me. I was expecting her to explode, but she did it in an unusual way. She ran into our bathroom and slammed the door. Not a second too soon, I heard loud wailing and screaming. Loud pounding, from his fists probably, could be heard. At this point, I officially feel terrible. I think I can forgive her now. I walked over to the door and knocked on it. I heard sniffling as Silvia opened it, wiping her eyes.

Silvia whimpered, "Aren't you going on your date?"

I gently pulled her out, holding her, "Sh... it's okay."

Silvia gripped my back painfully, sobbing into my shoulder, "I-I'm so sorry Rui! I'll never do any sort of drugs, I swear! Please... be mine again. I need you."

I gently rubbed her back, "I know."

Silvia nuzzled into my shoulder, "No, you don't know! I fucking love you so much, my heart is being stabbed. I... I was honestly thinking about killing myself far away from here. You hate me so much!"

I kisses her head, "Don't worry about it."

I gently pulled Silvia until we collapsed onto our bed. I cuddled with her crying form, cooing to her. She's suffered enough, I think she learned her lesson. As we cuddled, I gently rubbed her back until she stopped gripping mine. She kept whispering how stupid she was, I kept saying it doesn't matter anymore.

Silvia mumbled, "I love you."

I shrugged, "Cool."

Silvia groaned, "What do I have to do to get you to love me?"

I sighed, "Silvia, the only thing that can fix this, is with action. You say you're sorry, but are you really? How can I know that for sure? Prove it to me."

Silvia sat up, "Prove it to you?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She stared at me before suddenly gripping my neck, "I've already proven it to you!"

I grabbed her wrists, choking a bit, "Stop it Silvia! Listen to me!"

Silvia looked ferocious, "No! You listen to me! I have done so much for you! I rescued you from your family! I took you on a wonderful vacation! I gave my body to you!"

I coughed, "I never asked for that last one!"

Silvia chuckled a bit evilly, "You never asked for the other two either."

I smacked her, "Get off me you bitch!"

I accidentally knocked her off the bed, and her head hit the corner of our drawer. When I finally checked on her, I noticed blood was pouring from a gash on her head. I panicked, immediately grabbing a towel and bandages from our bathroom. Without hesitating, I started doing my best to treat the bleeding. I know... I should have contacted the nurse but... I... wanted to save her. In all honesty, I was terrified. If she died because of me, I'd never forgive myself. Wait... why do I still feel that way?

I stared at het, stroking her cheek before crying, "I still love her..."

I'm still petrified of living the rest of my life without her. How can I still feel that way!? I should hate her and yet... my heart sank so deep when I noticed the blood. It's because I'm an idiot... an idiot that wants to ruin his own life. Silvia isn't going to change, she's nothing but a spoiled brat. She'll go back into drugs and I'll pay the price.

Silvia is really nice too though. She did so much and got so little in return... wait, why am I thinking that!? She cheated on me! Even if she was high! I should be happy she's hurt. Yeah... so happy that she's hurt... she's... hurt.

I looked down at her, "No... I don't want her to die thinking I hate her. ***Sniffles*** I hate that I still want to be with her. What the fuck is wrong with me!? Maybe I'm just not enough for her like I thought!"

I forced myself to calm down, watching over Silvia. She's probably going to have a headache when she wakes up, so I made sure her medicine is on the drawer. We have water in the fridge, so I can easily get that for her. As much as I want to blame her... this is my fault. I... hurt her.

* * *

 **\- 1 Hour Later -**

Silvia finally woke up after an hour. I got the water for her, gently helping her drink. She looked up at me with teary hope filled eyes.

She said, "You took care of me."

I nodded, "Of course I did. It was my fault to begin with."

Silvia grabbed my hand, "No... it's my fault. You're right to not forgive me. Why should you? I'm nothing but a cheating drug addict. I should have told you about my past, but I hid it from you. If I could, I would have told you."

I shook my head, "Denise told me about it. I promised her that I'd do my best to save you and..."

Silvia finished my sentence, "All I did was hurt you."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Silvia looked at the ceiling, "I know how you felt now. Seeing me with that machamp, it must have hurt so much. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else. It's too painful."

I gave her the medicine, "Sh. I know you have a headache, just relax."

Silvia looked at me, "Rui... do you love me?:

I nodded, replying honestly, "Yes, I still love you deep down."

Silvia smiled, closing her eyes, "That's a relief."

I had a mini heart attack since I thought she might have died. Instead, she went to sleep and snored cutely. I laid down with her, watching her sleep.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day -**

I woke up to Silvia sitting on top of me. I looked up at her, seeing duct tape in her hands. She quickly hid it, looking down at me with an embarrassed expression.

I asked the obvious, "What are you doing?"

Silvia blushed, "Um... living?"

The answer was so stupid, I laughed, "Living? Really?"

Silvia giggled, "Yeah, I'm alive, therefore, living."

I shook my head, "You were going to tape my mouth shut."

Silvia bit her lip, "Noooooo."

I nodded, "Yeeees. Why were you going to do that."

Silvia blinked before winging it, "It's been too long and emotional, so I plan on taking what's mine, right now."

I raised a brow, "Which is... what exactly?"

Silvia grinned, "Your essence."

I rolled my eyes, "No. Get off me."

Silvia grinned, "No."

I noticed the bandage on her head, frowning slightly. I reached up and pulled her into a gentle hug. She laid her head on my chest before getting off of me. I looked at her, kissing her head.

She sighed, "Go get breakfast. I'll be there shortly."

I agreed, "Alright, I'll... save you a seat."

My heart felt... better. I don't feel as angry towards her now and... she's safe. I smiled at that, happy that she's still around. I'm a hopeless idiot. That was proven when I bumped into a female Lucario.

She looked at me, "Watch where you're going."

I hung my head, "Sorry."

I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my shoulder, "Hey, you're that kid who was with Silvia."

I nodded quickly, "Yes, well I gotta run so... huh?"

I have never been picked up, and for this lucario to do that, make me wrap my legs around her waist, and pin me to a wall... I was not comfortable.

I shivered at her predator like gaze, "Uh... what are you doing?"

The lucario grinned at that, "I'm getting a mate."

I forgot that female pokemon tend to be like this, "Please put me down, I'm not interested."

She laughed at that, "You're so nice."

She laid her forehead on mine, "H-help..."

She pinned my head with a kiss to my lips, and it tasted nasty! This thing tasted like tar! I have no idea why, she didn't smell like she has taken drugs. So why did she taste like this?

She pulled back, "Let's get you in my room so we can 'chat' about our newfound relationship."

I heard Silvia yell, "Get away from him!"

The lucario looked at her, dropping me onto my ass, "Oh shit... what's your problem? He doesn't belong to you anymore."

Silvia gave her a hateful glare, "Even if that was true, I would rather go to hell and be tortured by giratina, than to let you rape my man. He is mine!"

I couldn't help but feel strangely happy to hear that as Lucario said, "Pfft, fine. Whatever. I don't have time for this shit anyways. Tsk."

The lucario walked off as Silvia checked on me, "Did she hurt you?"

I shook my head, "She tasted horrible."

Silvia cupped my left cheek, "But did she hurt you?" She asked firmly.

I blushed, shaking my head no, "My butt hurts from her dropping me."

Silvia kissed me, "That's a relief."

I looked aside, blushing more, "How did you know I needed you?"

Silvia made me look at her, "I always know when you need me."

I bit my lip, "No you don't... you left me alone to be with Tally, remember?"

Silvia groaned, "I was trying to be romantic."

I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit, "It's sad that you have to try."

Silvia chuckled at that, smiling as she quickly grabbed my hand, "Let's go get breakfast together."

I shrugged, "Alright."

I wanted with Silvia as she grinned, "It wasn't a request."

I grinned as well, "I know Silvia, I know."

* * *

 **\- Later That Day -**

After classes, I decided to be with Silvia. We walked outside of the school grounds, which is against the rules but Silvia didn't care, and found a nice hill to sit on. Silvia sat next to me, leaning towards me to lay her body on mine. It's been a long time since we watched a sunset together. I know she's only doing this to get on my good side. In my mind, it's working. She's trying really hard, but will she give up drugs forever? That's the big question.

I decided to ask, "Silvia, how do your parents feel about us?"

Silvia shrugged, "They don't know about you, so nothing."

I gave her an unimpressed look, "You never told them?"

Silvia shook her head, "It's not that I didn't try, it's that I can't."

I was puzzled by this, "What do you mean? They obviously must know about me if I'm on your phone plan."

Silvia laughed, "Rui, do you honestly think my parents even look at bills?"

I chuckled at that, "I see your point, but why can't you speak to them?"

Silvia sighed, "They're too busy with life. My mom's modeling gives her a huge fan base with hundreds of numbers texting and calling her daily. She'll never see or hear a text or call from me. As for my dad, he's always so busy on business trips, he has seven different phones to keep track of it all. Sometimes they forget about each other or me."

I wrapped an arm around her, "I would never forget you... even if we did break up completely. I'd have worried about you every day."

Silvia hung her head, before laying it on my shoulder, "I'm a shitty person... aren't I?"

I laughed, "On occasion."

Silvia smacked my chest, "You weren't supposed to agree!"

I continued to laugh, "Then why ask me?"

Silvia pouted, "I thought you'd say I'm not."

I teased her, "Aw... you're sooooooo cute."

I pinched her cheek, earning a jab to my arm, "Stop it!"

I rubbed my arm, smiling, "Things almost seem normal."

Silvia laid her head on my shoulder again, "Yeah..."

I looked at her, kissing her head, "We should head back."

Silvia giggled, looking at her phone, "Oh yeah, we should."

I sensed something was off, "What did you do?"

Silvia gave me an innocent look, "I did nothing, why ask?"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh. I bet you did nothing."

* * *

I sat on our bed, watching as Silvia came into our room with a box behind her. I know she was trying to hide it, but I could easily see it. She made the box float over her and onto my lap.

She jumped, giggling, "Tah dah!"

I looked at the brown box, "You got me a present?"

Silvia sat next to me, "Yep! Open it!"

I opened the box and found a black sweater with red string used to sew it together. The inside are a light grey with the chain and zipper being a liquid metal color. I really like it.

I immediately started to put it on, "This sweater is awesome!"

Silvia helped me put it on, "I knew you'd like it!"

I hugged myself, "It's really nice, and you knew my size."

Silvia nodded, "Yep! It's also made from special materials. It'll keep you cool during the summer and warmer during the winter. It's great to wear all the time."

I looked at Silvia, smiling at her, "I love you Silvia."

She smiled at me, "I love you too. It looks, ***Sniffle*** wonderful on you."

I didn't know why, but she started crying, "Sh. What's wrong Silvia?"

Silvia started full on sobbing, "I just... ***Hic*** I honestly didn't think you'd forgive me! I think... ***Sniffle*** I thought you were going to leave me. I thought you secretly hated me!"

I helped calm her down, "Hey Silvia... let's go on a vacation together next week during break."

Silvia pulled back, smiling, "Really!?"

I could see the lingering tears, "Of course. Are you up for it?"

Silvia answered by kissing me hard onto our bed. I didn't let her get very far, but she didn't take no for an answer.

* * *

 **\- January Break -**

It's been a few weeks since our last vacation. I was excited for this one since it was at a famous hotel with a water park as well as a nice beach. I thought we'd go to Silvia's Beach house, but that place is experiencing winter as well. It's not freezing, but it's not warm either. So, instead, we went here, and it was awesome. Her family's suite is decked out with everything. It had its own balcony that looks on for miles. I could see the peninsula that helps create the gulf like beach. Wingull flying everywhere with thousands of people at the beach. Silvia got two bottles of water from the fridge, giving me one.

I opened it and drank it, "Will you ever cease to amaze me?"

Silvia smirked, "Not while the bed isn't broken."

I spat the water, " ***Cough*** Silvia!"

Silvia started laughing until we heard a knock on the door, "Huh... who could that be."

Silvia walked over to the door, opening it and gasping in shock. I looked to see a Bisharp wearing a torn brown T-shirt, brown shorts and a gold necklace. He pushed her aside, allowing himself in.

Silvia looked in shock, "Jerome!?"

Jerome grinned, "Hey baby, how ya been?"

Silvia glared at him, "We're not together anymore and you're not allowed to call me that."

Jerome backed Silvia into a wall, "Aw, don't be like that my shooting star. We never broke up."

Silvia blushed, looking aside, "I sent you a text."

Jerome picked up her head by her chin, "Hey... you know breaking up by text is wrong. Plus, you still love me."

Silvia scoffed, "To hell I do! Your drugs got me expelled!"

Jerome chuckled, inching his face closer to hers, "Hey, don't be like that. Give me a kiss. I even got your favorite in my back pocket."

Silvia shoved him away, "No! I don't want any of that fucking shit!"

Jerome sneered, bitch smacking her, "You cunt. We both know you've never beaten me in a fight. After all, I was your master my little shooting star."

Silvia held her cheek, feeling blood trickle from his smack, "You bastard... I hate that nickname!"

I stepped in, "Leave her alone!"

Jerome looked at me before laughing, "Are you fucking kidding me, you left me for this loser?"

I opened my phone just in case I needed to call the police, "You're the one that ruined her life?"

Jerome snickered, "Kid, that's where you're wrong. This whore needed to open up. To be free, and my drugs helped her with that. Plus, she made some maaaad cash sucking and fucking all those dudes."

Silvia hugged herself, "Please stop..."

Jerome continued regardless, "She was a real money maker man. You should have seen it. I can't even remember how many different guys had sex with her, in one day! She's as loose as a ditto when the drugs kick in."

Silvia covered her face, crying, "Shut up!"

I said, "I don't care about any of that."

Silvia gasped, looking at me, "Rui..."

I told him, "I don't care who you are, or what you've done to her in the past. It ends now, she's my girlfriend. She loves me. You're nothing but a detour, a distraction, a parasite that wants to ruin her life. Get out of here, Silvia is done with you."

Jerome smirked, "You got some balls kid. My sister might like you. How's this, I get Silvia, and you get my sister. She's been looking for a new victim."

I held up my phone, "Get out, before I call the cops."

Jerome suckerpunched me, knocking the phone away. I tried to get up, only to get his foot on my back. He grinded it on my back, trying to ferment that he is on top.

Jerome knelt down, "Listen kid, she's a lost cause. I'm sure she's already gone back to drugs recently, and it's only going to happen again. She ruined her own life, I'm merely trying to make money out of it. She's a good whore, not a wife."

I looked up at him, "I love her. I can't live my life knowing I abandoned her to this fate."

Jerome locked at me before nodding and heading towards the door, "You found a good man Silvia, don't fuck it up."

* * *

 **(That's the end of that, and I would like to thank Sephios for noticing a major error in this story. I originally made Silvia have a shiny Gallade as a father, then swapped it to a human male. I changed it and I'm deeply sorry to you guys for that. Her father is a Shiny Gallade, not a human. As for Jerome, he will be Silvia's ultimate test on whether or not, she's going back on drugs or being with Rui forever. Please favorite, follow or review to support this story.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Jerome Effect**

 **(I know I have been introducing a lot of characters lately, but theres a reason why. You guys know me, I'm not going to let a character who inflicts pain to go away easy. Jerome gave Silvia a warning, she knows him. He's not just a rich player, he's much more than that. The guy is a literal embodiment of all Silvia's fears. She knows he's capable of turning her into a drug addict prostitute. Hell, I think she kind of wants that because she's so used to it. The only road block... is a 15 year old human with no fighting experience, who's shy, submissive, and goes in way over his head. Not to mention... nah. I'll reveal that later in this chapter.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Right Where Last Chapter Ended-**

I crawled over to Silvia, hugging her. She wasn't crying, but she looked heavily disturbed. She stared at her hands, as if unable to think of what to say. She shook viciously, further increasing the assumption that she's heavily disturbed.

I said to her, "Silvia, it's okay. He's gone."

Silvia didn't even look at me, "No... it's not okay. He's not one to give up. Even after he got me expelled, he almost convinced me to stay in his basement. Oh arceus... he's going to come back."

I helped her stand, "It doesn't matter Silvia, we can't let him ruin our vacation. This place is amazing, why should we let one asshole ruin it?"

Silvia looked at me, seeing my determined look, "Rui... he's not like Sebastian. Jerome has a lot of influence. In fact..." Silvia hugged herself sadly, "It's my fault he became a widely renowned drug pusher."

I held her hand, "I don't care about that Silvia. It's behind you, right?"

Silvia clenched her hands, "It's not just about me... what about you?"

I tilted my head cutely, "I'm a big boy Silvia, I can take care of myself."

Silvia smiled at that, "You silly boy. You're in way over your head."

I poked her, "So what? You know you love that."

Silvia chuckled, "I guess so."

I kissed her, letting her know I'm here for her. She enjoyed it, eagerly pulling my hand to lead me out of our suite. We went to the game room first, playing the wide assortment of games they had available. Silvia kicked my ass in a lot of them, especially pool when she let me get all my balls in before completely sweeping me in one turn. I get the feeling she cheated, but I wasn't mad. It was a lot of fun. We completely forgot about Jerome and just enjoyed ourselves.

Silvia held my hand, "Hey, let's go on a dinner date!"

I blushed, "Um... I'm not dressed for that."

Silvia grinned, "I don't fucking care. Let's go."

I looked around nervously, "All the rich people will be judging you... what if your parents see?"

Silvia shook her head, "I know you remember what I told you about them. Don't make silly excuses, come on."

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

We sat in a restaurant that is... a lot better than I deserve honestly. This place looked like heaven in my eyes. High ceilings, chandeliers, a built in aquarium, a large selection of food, all you can eat, and a live pianist. Silvia did her best to be cute the entire time.

Silvia smirked at me, "My my, you're the more fetching man in here."

I raised a brow, "Fetching? I think you're trying too hard."

Silvia tilted her head, letting her hair block an eye, "I am not. I'm merely trying to make you smile."

I smiled, "There you go."

Silvia giggles, poking her cheek, "You're so cute."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know I was dating an ass kisser."

Silvia grimaced, "That's gross Rui."

Rui nodded, "Sorry." I stared at my drink, 'Will things ever get back to normal? Everything has spiraled out of control lately. It's like... every time she heals one of my problems, one of hers appears. I know I promised Denise to help her... but can I really do it?'

Silvia clapped to get my attention, "Are you trying to pick up your cup with psychic?"

I sat up, blushing, "No!"

Silvia grinned, "Hee hee~ you can't do that, but I can."

Silvia lifted my cup, gently making me drink from it before setting it down. I noticed someone take a picture of us, but I couldn't see who it was. It made me conscious of my surroundings though. Silvia looked around as well, before tapping the table.

She said, "Focus on me babe."

I blushed at that, "Hey... don't call me that in public."

Silvia smiled at me endearingly, "Mm... it makes me so happy to be here with you."

My blush darkened, "Uh... Silvia, you're going a little overboard."

Silvia grinned, rubbing my leg with her foot, "I'm just... excited."

I looked down, "S-Silvia... you're making me nervous."

Silvia smiled, rubbing my leg more, "But my sweet Rui, I love that about you. You're so submissive."

I turned my head, pouting, "I an not... hmph!"

Silvia giggled, "You're so damn cute. I would love to blow you under this table."

I raised a brow, "...W-what?"

Silvia licked her finger, "Oh nothing~"

She winked at me, 'Yeah... this got awkward quick. Luckily no one can hear her.'

Silvia spoke in my head, 'Mm, but I can hear you.'

I shook my head, "Did you just talk in my head?"

Silvia nodded, "Yep."

I sighed, 'Well great, she can read my thoughts, and I thought I was screwed before.'

Silvia spoke in my mind, while sticking her tongue at me, 'Yeah, it's _terrible_ that I can do that.'

I blushed, "Get out of my head."

Silvia leaned back "Oh alright... you baby."

I rolled my eyes, 'This gardevoir needs to learn some restraint.'

She smirked, 'I know, right? She never let's you have personal space. Especially when she touches you at night.'

I flinched, "You do what?"

Silvia tilted her head, looking innocent, "What do you mean Rui?"

I glared daggers at her, "I'm serious Silvia, stay out of my head."

Silvia challenged me, smirking as a picture of her naked popped in my head, 'How's that for hot?'

I slammed my head on the table, completely embarrassed, 'Stop it!'

Everyone looked at us, making me feel self conscious about being here again. The red mark on my forehead went away quickly. Silvia stopped the image and sat back, drinking soda to calm down.

I frowned at her, "You're being mean."

Silvia knew I was teasing instantly, "I am not, you faker."

Our food arrived, so we stopped our banter to begin the feast. I was extremely hungry when we arrived, so it felt great to eat. I had a lot of the basics, like burgers, mac and cheese, baked potatoes, rice, vegetables, etc. Silvia ate the more expensive food, like an entire oven baked Tepig. When she finished, Silvia let out a burp that shot flames. I dropped my fork in shock as she laughed hysterically at my face. Now everyone is muttering about us until a waitress told Silvia to quiet down.

Silvia looked embarrassed, "Sorry."

I drank some soda before saying, "Hey, you're just obno- *burp*." I covered my mouth, blushing.

Silvia snickered, "You were saying?"

I chuckled a bit, "Serves me right for drinking soda. Thanks for bringing me here, this was great."

Silvia perked up, "No problem love."

The waitress took our plates and tried to give Silvia the bill. Instead, Silvia handed her a thousand dollars, saying to keep the change. I smiled at her, she's pretty generous when she wants to be. I can't help but love that about her. Silvia... you'll get better, I can tell. You're a wonderful person in your heart. I just hope you'll resist all the bad temptations when they appear. You were close to ruining your life, please, don't do it again.

Silvia and I got up, she asked, "You ready to go?"

I grabbed her hand, "Of course I am."

Silvia walked with me, "Um..."

I looked at her, "What is it?"

Silvia stopped holding my hand, instead wrapping her arm around me, "Did you... really enjoy our date?"

I pulled her close, "Of course I did, why would I lie about that?"

Silvia sighed, "I know you hate it when I spend money on you."

I shrugged, "Yeah, but what can you do? It's up to you to spend it, not me. Plus, it makes me feel special when you do."

Silvia looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just don't do it too much. I want to stay as your cute, kind boyfriend. I'd hate myself if I became spoiled."

Silvia kissed my cheek, "I'll be sure to remember that."

I smirked at her, "Can you get me something?"

Silvia rubbed my back, "No."

I giggled, "You meanie."

I pinched her hip, earning a tight hug. Silvia said she was exhausted, but I really wanted to explore this place. There's so much to see, and I feel like 6 days isn't enough to see it all thoroughly. I brought Silvia up to our suite and laid her down. She fell asleep on the bed, leaving me the only one who's awake. I took this opportunity to go explore on my own. I made sure to lock the door from the inside, only the bottom, so no one could go in. Sure, I was locked out, but I don't mind. I can always call her or knock on our door. The fact this gardevoir loves me, despite being rich and could easily replace me, is still shocking. If it was anyone else, they would have been gone by now, especially after the drug incident, but she didn't... she wants me... which is great and I appreciate this gift, but will it last? Only time will tell.

* * *

I ended up exploring the beach first, and it was huge. Not to mention there were some nice looking girls there. I was approached by a few girls, only to be friends, and made friends with some guys as well. I even played volleyball, only to get my ass kicked. The guys laughed at me since we lost to the girls... and it was my fault for sucking at volleyball.

I decided to ask one of them, "Hey, do you guys know a Bisharp named Jerome?"

One of them grimaced, "That guy... ugh... he's nothing but a bad vibe. He just screams bad."

I wanted to know more, "Why?"

He continued by saying, "He likes to use drugs and money to get what he wants. The most shocking thing, I hear he's in good with the gardevoir species."

This piqued my interest, "What do you mean? What does, 'being good' with the gardevoir species mean?"

This guy answered me, "Don't tell anyone, but he supposedly makes a special drug for them, one that can increase fertility with humans."

I was confused by this, "Why would they care about that?"

The guy shook his head, "I'm not too sure. Normally, a gardevoir only has a 1 in... I dunno, 3000 chance to get pregnant from a human male? The drug makes that 1 in 50."

I decided to pry further, "You have to have some idea why."

He looked conflicted before spilling the rest of his info, "Okay... the other side effect, is an increased chance at a shiny being born. Not to mention, ralts with human father's are better than other ralts. That's all I know man. Good luck with life."

I waved him off, thinking about all the new information I just obtained. So he's making a drug that increases fertility between humans and gardevoir's to increase the capabilities of ralts, as well as, increase the odds of shiny ones being born. The question is, why be with humans? The entire species can't want something like that, it's just not practical. Silvia being with me is just by chance. Am I giving her a benefit of a doubt? Hell yeah I am, I fucking love her, she wouldn't have gone with something like this from the start. Now, why is such an important question. Do they want the benefits that badly, or are gardevoirs dating humans more frequently nowadays?

* * *

Questions ran through my mind every second, making me wonder what the end goal is. That's when I noticed Jerome walking around and decided to follow him. He is with a few pokemon bodyguards, so this wasn't a simple visit, he was going to something important.

I listened to him as he spoke to a guard, "Make sure no one tries to interfere. We need more students addicted to it, get to work."

The bodyguard, a blaziken, slnodded, "I'll start right away."

I watched him go, still following Jerome the best I could. I used my phone's camera to zoom in on him at times. It was the safest thing to do, I'd be seen otherwise. I mean, a guy holding out his phone is suspicious, but I'd be spotted immediately if I walked closer to them.

I got close enough to hear him talk on the phone to someone else, "Look, I don't care if you failed, get over here. ... No, I don't fucking care about that place right now. I only care about you getting your stupid ass over here. ... Listen to me bitch! I'm going to shove my fucking fist up your ass if you don't come straight here! I know you're in the lounge! ... How do I know? Yo, are you stupid or what? I saw you there, sitting on your fat ass. Get off your fat ass, and get here. You got twenty minutes, or else."

Jerome hung up, obviously disgruntled by this call as he finally reached a secluded area. A group of drug addicted pokemon showed up. They visibly shook, showing signs of withdraw as Jerome showed them the goods. The sick fuck even waved it in their face. I don't understand how these pokemon can ruin their lives like this? Is getting high really worth the trouble or vulnerability?

The spying was cut short when I felt a needle stab my neck... an all too familiar feeling as I dropped onto the floor. I turned my head a tiny bit to allow myself to look up. There, holding a syringe in one hand, and a phone in the other, was none other than Tally. She was the one that was on the phone with Jerome. Wait... it all makes sense now! She was sent to our school to supply not only the drugs, but to get Silvia to be his... that... bitch!

Tally knelt down, looking at me angrily, "I got in a lot of trouble because of you. I regret not using your body when I could, a mistake I'm not making twice." She looked at Jerome, "Hey Jerome! Look who followed you here!"

I closed my eyes as Jerome fixed his gaze on me, "Well, would you look at that. It's the dickhead that stopped us from getting his classmates addicted completely."

I shivered, 'Oh no. I can't move. Silvia is asleep so she can't save me... plus... she can't handle these pokemon by herself.'

Tally gently felt my skin, "Yeah... you're completely helpless, and this time, no one is saving you. Where should we take him Jerome?"

Jerome scratched his chin, "I think... we should introduce him to what Silvia experienced. So take him to my suite. You and my sister can do what you want to him."

Tally smirked, looking at me, "To what extent can we use him?"

Jerome shrugged, "I honestly don't care. If you're going to have sex with him, video tape it. That might help Silvia come back to us."

I screamed in my head, 'You bastard!'

One of the bodyguards helped Tally move my motionless body. I got captured the same way, twice now. I'm at Tally's mercy, as well as Jerome's sister. I don't even want to imagine what kind of person she is. Silvia... please save me somehow. Then... I started to feel sleepy.

* * *

 **-1 Hour Later-**

I woke up to my arms and legs being tied and strapped to a chair. My mouth is duct taped shut and I could barely move still. A nearby table has a large multitude of drugs in different forms. From powder to injections. It's safe to say I'm terrified by just this. I didn't want to get addicted and become a whore or something for these pokemon. Plus, what would happened to Silvia? What if she sees pictures of what they did to me and commits suicide? This is all my fault! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Silvia because of me.

I heard footsteps as Tally walked past me, "Great, you're awake."

I was nervous, 'Oh my arceus... what is she going to to do!?'

... Okay, terrified is far more accurate. Tally pulled out her phone and took a picture of me. She started smoking, sending the picture to someone before turning to me. Her cigarette dripped ash on the floor, showing it's cinders.

Tally caressed my cheek, "By the way, I didn't appreciate you getting me expelled."

I swallowed hard, 'Oh shit... what's she going to do.'

Without hesitation, she burned the back of my wrist with her cigarette, "Thanks for putting out my cigarette. Do you like chainsaws?"

I was too busy screaming into the duct tape to respond, 'God that burns! Wait... chainsaws? Oh god no..."

Tally snickered, "Don't worry. That was a little joke. I'm funny, huh?"

I stared at her, flinching from the burn on my wrist, 'What is she expecting?'

Tally smacked me, "Nod you fuck nugget!"

I quickly nodded, 'Well, that answers my question.'

Tally picked up a needle, flicking it with her finger, "Say, you ever gotten high before?"

I shook my head no, 'I never wanted to.'

Tally smirked at me, "It's quite the trip. You'll become an entirely different person than you were before."

I shivered, 'I always hated needles...'

Tally licked her lips, "I wonder if you become a whore just like your partner."

I glared at her, 'Don't call her that."

Tally was about to inject me with the drugs until her phone rang. She sighed, putting the needle down before picking it up. She got in her phone, laughing suddenly before showing me her screen. Silvia texted a death threat to her, saying she'd rip her throat out if she doesn't let me go.

Tally's grin grew, "You know what? Screw the drugs. I'll play with your sober body." Tally started recording me on video, "Look at me little boy."

I looked away shamefully, 'Please just stop.'

Tally smacked me, "Look at me bitch!"

I looked at her, crying slightly from the humiliation, 'What now?'

Tally came closer, rubbing my crotch in camera. Then she stopped and sent the video to Silvia. She took off the duct tape, hurting my lips quite a bit.

I gasped, "Ack! That hurts!"

Tally stared at her phone, "You good at using your mouth?"

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Tally laid her forehead on mine, grinning in my face, "I'm going to use your tongue to please my lady part."

I gritted my teeth, "That's really gross."

Tally pulled back, "To you, yeah, but it feels great for me. I might even post it on porn sites. Everyone will get to see your perverted tongue in action."

I looked down, "I'm not a pervert..."

Tally shook her head, "You were the biggest road block for me back at the school. The dumb bitch wouldn't stop talking about you, until I sweet talked her into taking some drugs."

I glared at her again, "How did you do that?"

Tally laughed, "It was easy, all I needed was thirty minutes. I gave her a smoke, a drink... then I pulled out the needles. You didn't even notice because I gave her my clothes."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Wait... but I didn't smell any smoke on her."

Tally nodded, "Yeah, I gave her my special perfume to cloak it. You never suspected a thing, in reality, it was all your fault. You failed her."

I looked down sadly, "It's also your fault."

Tally agreed, "Yes, but I needed to turn her into the super slut I know. She could have flipped that entire school, but no. You had to step in."

I shook my head, "It wasn't just me, Silvia snapped out of your drug afflicted trance."

Tally laughed, "Hey, I have a question."

I looked at her, "What is it?"

Tally sat on my lap, "Silvia is coming back to us whether you like or not. I could let you go if you swear on your life that you'll let Silvia come back to us."

I looked away, "I can't do that... I love her."

Tally leaned back, "Aw, don't be like that. I can easily replace her."

I said no, "You're not Silvia, the good Silvia."

Tally got up, ready to hit me but her phone went off again, she answered it, "Hello? ... Yeah, he's right here. ... uh huh... wow. Not bad. ... How much? Ten grand? That's not much but... yeah I see your point. What? No. I was taking it slow. ... why? Just in case you changed your mind... oh! You want me to at least blow him? Ah, you want me to record that and send it to her as a reminder. No? Wait, you're not making sense... ooooooooh! I see, it's because he's not like other guys. So what should I do? ... uh huh. Alright."

Tally hung up, turning towards me, 'Please tell me she's kidding.'

She wasn't kidding, she released my member without hesitating and started recording. I could only sit there as she finished the video. She pulled back, licking her lips before having another smoke.

She blew it in my face, "I sent her the video, she's going to be pissed! Hahaha!"

I looked away, bright red, "Why'd you do that?"

Tally smirked, "To get a taste. I actually don't get to do that often enough."

I asked her, "Why are you working for Jerome?"

Tally laughed, "I'm his main bitch. I do a lot of his dirty work and enjoy myself when I can. It's time to go to sleep, when you wake up, your darling Silvia won't be around anymore."

Tally knocked me out with her gardevoir powers. When I woke up, I was tied up on a floor with Silvia next to me. She was tied up, but she looked high.

* * *

 **(I will leave it there, this romance has gone through quite a roller-coaster. I hope you guys are enjoying still. Chapter 12 or 13 should be the last of the drug arc. Please favorite, follow or review to support the story.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Being Told To Forget**

 **(The reason I have been updating so much, I want to give you guys as much content as possible right now. I'm staying up hours on end just to do this along with my other things. I'm even editing the best I can to make reading this more enjoyable. I hope it's all worth it for you guys because I love what you all have been saying. Now, let's start the chapter! ^_^)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Shortly After The End of Chapter 11-**

I stared at Silvia, in shock that she is high again, "Who did this to you?"

She looked at the ceiling in a daze, "Oh Arceus... I have no idea where I am right now."

I heard footsteps, looking to my left as Jerome walked over to me, "Kid, why are you wasting your time on a lost cause?"

I looked at the floor angrily, "Silvia is not a lost cause, she'll beat you!"

Jerome shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You still don't get it. I'm working with her species. They don't care about one member becoming a cum dumpster."

I bit my bottom lip lightly, "What are you doing for them?"

Jerome knelt beside me, "Well, it's simple really. They want to dominate the population with superior children."

Tally sat on my back, "What better way to dominate, than to have amazing children with a higher birth rate?"

Jerome pat my head, "You're just a brat, so you don't understand."

I glared at him, "Oh I understand plenty, you're a horrid person."

Jerome pinched my nose, "Hey, don't be a dick kid. I could get 7 people in here to fuck you up right now. Better yet, I could let Silvia sober up and watch you have sex with Tally. Do you really think Silvia wants to see that?"

I stared at the floor, grunting angrily, "That's so low, using someone I love as leverage."

Jerome laughed at that, "This is how the world works. We do what we can to get on top, by any means necessary."

I looked at Tally the best I could, "Get off my back please."

Tally smirked, "Not yet. This is just a precaution. If you piss Jerome off, I'll get to let loose and show you my gardevoir genes."

I gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Tally gave me a mix between horny, and a predator gaze, "Don't you wonder where Silvia got her aggressive horniness from?"

I blushed, turning my head back to it's normal position, "No..."

Tally leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Female gardevoirs enjoy pouncing on their prey. They see their mates, or to-be mates, as prey for their horny desires. Isn't it kind of funny how sexually active she is?"

I felt dirty, "Now that you mention it... wait, but that could just be a side effect to her years of drug addiction."

Tally laughed, "I highly doubt that, considering she hates being high."

I growled at myself, knowing she's right, "Whatever..."

Tally laid on my back, annoying pushing on my head with hers, "She's a cheater too."

I angrily sighed, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I could tell Tally is smirking, "Shouldn't you ask her? She's the one texting her first ex and sending him nudes. Not to mention talking about you in such a negative way."

I shook my head, "Just stop. I don't believe any of that."

Tally waved her phone in front of me, "Check these messages."

Tally basically shoved her phone in my face, showing over sexual pictures sent very recently to a guy named Anton. I tried to look away, but Tally insisted on me looking at the evidence. Honestly, I just couldn't believe it. There's no way Silvia would do this.

Tally hit me with the phone, "Can you just get over her! She's nothing but a cheating skank! That's what most high ranking gardevoirs are!"

I didn't believe her, "No, she isn't."

Tally shook her head, "Yes she is, she's always been bad. From the start, she targeted you because you're shy, gullible, and weak. She knew you wouldn't put up a fight. In fact, you were so desperate, you would have believed any girl saying they like you."

I closed my eyes, wishing I could block my ears, "Please, just stop... I don't want to listen to you anymore."

Tally got off of me, "I'm trying to help you. You're a good, smart kid who's made some bad choices. Did you really think it was all coincidence that she got your room?"

I shook my head, "Silvia didn't know I had that dorm room!"

Tally laughed, "Is that what you really think? Next you believe the lie that she didn't know about the lower floors having better rooms."

I started crying, "She didn't..."

Tally nodded, "Yes, she did. She even paid extra money to get your room. She targeted you the second she met you. In fact, the gallade was trying to help you. Why do you think he was shocked when you spoke so negatively about yourself?"

I flinched, stopping myself from crying, "Wait... how do you know about that?"

Tally pointed at Silvia, "Why don't you ask your stalker. She followed you everywhere, watching your every move. It's what high ranking gardevoir do to their prey. They isolate you, keep you from other females who aren't gardevoir. She preys on your shyness because it makes things fun. Haven't you ever notice how much she enjoys forcing you to comply to her desires? I can smell it, her pheromones coming off you from sex."

I looked at the ground, "I can't believe it... I won't..."

Tally shook her head, "She's changing you into her little human sex slave, and you don't even notice it. Come on, think about it. She gets your room, magically likes you after only knowing your poor ass for a few minutes? Like, how stupid or desperate must you be?"

I couldn't see from the tears, shaking, "No... she does love me. I know it..."

Tally grabbed my hair, "Sebastian knows what gardevoirs are like, and tried to save you. He couldn't tell you, because you wouldn't believe him. That gardevoir is a liar, a slut, and selfish."

Jerome has been quiet that whole time, but quickly says, "She's not lying. Silvia is evil in her heart."

I sighed, letting the tears stop again, "No... if she was evil, she wouldn't try to save me."

Jerome got up, "Kid, I'm not going to kill you, but I'm also not letting you leave until you accept reality. She's using you."

I looked at Silvia, "No... she hates being used and using others..."

Jerome sighed, "What do we have to show you in order to get it through that thick skull?"

Tally looked through Silvia's phone, "Huh... would you look at that."

Jerome asked, "What is it?"

Tally showed him the phone, "She has over a hundred different guys fucking her on her phone. Most of these are recent too."

I yelled, "You're lying!"

Jerome made me watch some of them... and it was most certainly Silvia. If the dates are right, most if these were made after we started dating and before the drug incident. She's been cheating on me the whole time... during class hours too... when I wouldn't see her...

It felt like a deer in headlights moments, "No..."

Jerome said, "He finally gets it."

I laid submissively still, "I can't... I... I want to go home..."

Tally sat next to me, rubbing my back, "Hey, don't feel so down. Now you know, and you can go back to school open to anyone."

I muttered miserably, "What's the point? They'd just cheat on me too..."

Tally looked at Jerome, "Yeah, reality just bitch smacked him. It's time to take him to their suite. I'll make sure he packs his bags."

Jerome nodded, "Good. Make sure he doesn't kill himself. There's been enough bad press as it is."

Tally looked at me, "Did you take a plane to get here?"

I nodded sadly, "Yes... we took Silvia's Private jet..."

Tally bit her finger, "Shit... how much you think a plane ticket costs Jerome?"

Jerome shrugged, "Less than 500, no biggy. I can handle that."

Tally agreed, "Alright, come on kid. You're going back home, and you won't tell anyone about this, right?"

I shook my head, compliant to them, "Yes... no one needs to know."

Tally smiled, "This is much better than before."

I glanced at Silvia, "Wha... what are you going to do to her?"

Jerome smirked, "Use her, of course. She gives our operation a large sum of money. That surplus will accelerate my plans."

I stared at Silvia, seeing her dazed, confused look, "Bye Silvia."

Silvia suddenly started laughing, "You little bitch."

I froze, "What?"

Silvia glared at me, "You're abandoning me after everything we've been through, what you promised?"

I looked away, "You cheated on me... why shouldn't I abandon you?"

Silvia grinned, "Rui... oh poor sweet Rui. You better hide your little ass, because when I'm free, and I will get free, I will find you. I'll find you and rip your fucking mind asunder. I'll morph you into a little pocket licker. I'll make sure the only thing you ever seen for the rest of your miserable, pathetic life, is either my body, or the ceiling. You are mine, I'll murder anyone you try to date. I will, and you know I will. Make sure you hide decently, it'll make the hunt better. You'll know I'll be coming because I'm going to kill Sebastian first. I rip his fucking nuts off and send them to you in a brown cardboard box. That way, you'll try to run, but running away won't help."

I shivered, "Silvia... is this really you?"

Silvia sat up, looking at me hatefully, "So much money... on you... I even sucked up my pride for you... I even gave myself up willingly for you. You... ***huff* *huff*** you made me angry, Rui."

I stared at her in shock, but ultimately looked down, "I'm sorry Silvia... I knew from the beginning that you never really liked me... in my heart, I knew. I was an idiot... an idiot going with your charade because I have nothing. When you saved me from my parents, I wanted to die for you... even if you turned me into a slave. I loved you so much... and now it feels like a black hole sucked up all that happiness. I always believed in you though... I always thought you could change for the better, even if you were evil. I honestly fell in love with you the second I saw your face... you looked so beautiful. Even though you so look like other gardevoir, I just knew it was you. You were special... now you're nothing but a... mistake. When you told me about your parents, I thought we were destined for each other."

Silvia calmed down slightly, "We are destined for each other. You're destined to be my personal toy and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Tally pushed me gently, "Let's go."

As we left, I couldn't help but smirk, 'All according to plan.'

* * *

 **\- A Couple Of Minutes Later -**

Tally and I reached the suite, but I stopped us, "Hey Tally... are you sure that was Silvia?"

Tally gave me a weird look, "What do you mean?"

I nudged my head, "Well... you see, there's that."

Tally looked behind her, only to get punched in the face, getting knocked out instantly, "Good job Rui."

I smiled, turning towards the real Silvia, "No problem love. Your plan was brilliant. If you couldn't talk to me in my dreams, I would have been screwed."

Silvia freed me, "We also need to thank Zoe. If I hadn't planned this ahead a time, we'd be screwed."

I looked away shyly, "So... those videos are fake... right?"

Silvia punched my arm, "Don't be stupid. I'm not a cheater, you know that."

I hugged her, "Mm... I'm so happy you're so smart."

Silvia blushed, pushing me, "Don't kiss my ass yet. First, we need to shut Jerome down for good. Zoe can continue the facade, but not for another day."

I asked her, "What should we do then?"

Silvia looked at Tally, "I'm going to torture her."

I shivered, "What?"

Silvia took Tally inside, "After what she did to you, I'm not letting her live."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Silvia, that's a bit extreme."

Silvia shook her head, "No its not."

I hugged her, "Love, we can just put her in jail."

Silvia glanced at me, her pupils dilated, "She must suffer. She touched what's mine, she sucked what's mine. I'm ripping her face off."

I kissed Silvia's neck, "You're scaring me Silvia. It's okay. She'll never do it again. Let's just focus on Jerome."

Silvia scoffed, "We can't let her live, she's going to tell Jerome about me."

I smiled, pulling her arm, "I've got an idea."

Silvia looked intrigued, "What's the idea?"

I kissed her cheek, "We can tie her up, and you'll give her a horrible headache."

Silvia's face brightened, "You little smartass, you remember."

I nodded, "I'd never forget something so important. Come on, we have to be quick."

* * *

 **\- A Few Minutes Later -**

Silvia handled Tally with harsh aggressiveness. Silvia smacked her around like a doll, and made her bleed as much as possible. I don't really know why... but I felt terrible about it. Silvia went too far... I should have stopped her, but she refused to let up. That gardevoir hybrid used me in a way only Silvia is allowed to.

Silvia looked at me, "I'm sorry for going overboard. Thanks... for trusting me."

I shrugged, smiling, "Hey, I was unconscious. There was little I could do other than listen."

Silvia wrapped an arm around me, "Yeah, you are quite the catch. I didn't think you'd play your part so well."

I looked away sadly, "When Zoe said those horrible things... a part of me believed it was you. I was scared..."

Silvia rolled her eyes, "You should be, I'm quite the ass kicker."

I blushed, feeling her hug me gently, "You're funny."

Silvia tickled me, "Yeah, I am."

I stopped her, "So, what's the plan?"

Silvia stroked my cheek, "We have Zoe discover the drugs, and let's us know. We call the police and get them arrested."

I frowned, "That's too... easy."

Silvia hugged me, "You said that about the first part."

I frowned slightly, "True... but what if it backfires?"

Silvia smiled, "Then we'll go back to the school."

I started feeling really scared, "They'll find us eventually... in fact, they'll easily target us at school because they know we attend it."

Silvia tapped her lips thoughtfully, "Hm... true...Then I guess we'll have to figure it out when we get to that point. By the way, have you seen his sister?"

I shook my head no, "Not at all. He said she'd be there with Tally, but she never showed up."

Silvia bit a finger lightly, "Hmph... that makes this a little more complicated."

I agreed, "Yes... but you're smart. You'll get us through this. I have faith in you."

Silvia held my hand, "Really?"

I nodded quickly, caressing her cheek with my free hand, "Of course."

Silvia and I got to work immediately. There's not telling when the plan could go south. Zoe might have been revealed already and we don't even know it. I hate taking risks, but this is for Silvia... to free her of this atrocious past. Honestly... I was angry... angry at them for calling her a whore and... I wonder... There must have been some truth to what they told me. After all, Sebastian is extremely unlikely to be a part of this. In fact, why would Tally mention him at all if she wasn't lying. She knew some things I kept to myself... unless either he told her, or she did get it from Silvia's memory. Then again, she could have gotten them from mine. Psychic types make everything confusing. Still... what if the gardevoir aspects are real? Even if she's innocent now, the future may not be so bright. I'll just have to deal with it when I get there.

I thought to myself, 'What she says could be true... the aggressive horniness as she called it. That could just be a trait female pokemon share in their hormones. Maybe it affects the individual differently.'

Silvia poked my cheek, "Hey, I can read your thoughts, remember?"

I blushed, looking down, "That's not fair..."

Silvia gently pat my head, stroking my hair, "Aw, life isn't fair. Don't worry my big baby."

I shook my head, "You're being mean."

Silvia giggled, hugging me as we walked, "Don't whine, you're cuter that way."

I smiled, kissing her hand, "You love me right?"

Silvia nodded, "Yeah, now and forever. You?"

I nodded as well, "Yeah, I feel the same."

* * *

We walked down to the main lobby, looking around for any of Jerome's goons. We found them, but they were coming straight for us. Silvia nudged my arm, signaling us to run, but when we turned around, Tally was there.

Silvia flinched, "How did you get freed so quickly?"

Tally pulled her cheek, showing the sides of her mouth. Embedded into them, are staples with pills stuck there for later use. She even used her psychic abilities to completely heal her wounds.

Tally stopped pulling in order to speak, "I keep pills in my head that let me ignore the disabilities headaches bring. I then used my powers to free myself. Tell me, Silvia, why did you torture me?"

Silvia glared at her, "You touched what's mine."

Tally sneered at her, "Always so possessive, you gardevoirs make me sick."

Silvia spat back, "You're a gardevoir yourself half breed!"

Tally scoffed, "No. I consider myself human. He deserves to be with me instead of you. I should have used him far more than I did."

Silvia made me stand behind her, acting protective, "He would never betray me unless I did something horrible."

Tally smirked, "Like being with that Machamp?"

Silvia clenched her hands, "That was a mistake I made while I was under the influence. It wasn't my fault!"

Tally shook her head, "You even told me your deepest, darkest secret."

Silvia flinched, "Don't you dare say it."

Tally stopped the guards from grabbing us by waving her hand, "Tell me, Silvia, Why did you start dating this human?"

Silvia gritted her teeth slightly, "I did it because I like him."

Tally shook her head, "We both know what you told me. You did it because you were told to. The Matriarch ordered you to find a human mate. You know why."

Silvia looked at me, "Don't believe her, she's just lying."

Tally laughed a bit in disbelief, "Huh, am I? The gardevoirs have gotten too strong. They want to subdue the other races. Human genes make them better, right? Isn't that why you also asked Jerome for some of that special drug?"

Silvia looked shocked, "How did you know about that?"

Tally pulled out a gun, "Jerome tells me everything. I just never thought you'd have the audacity to get pregnant from a 14 year old child. You're sick in the head Silvia."

Silvia put an arm out, further increasing her protective stance, "I can do what I want. It's not like he can say no."

Tally did a mock laugh, "Rui, do you hear this shit? She treats you like property! I tried to save you from her, so did Sebastian! Do you really want to be her slave?"

Silvia stared her down, "Back, off Tally. I've been through so much, spent so much to be with him. You're not taking him away from me."

I looked at Tally sadly, "It doesn't matter."

Tally flinched, waving the gun angrily, "What do you mean it doesn't matter!?"

I took a deep breath, "I owe her my life... she can do what she wants with me."

Tally clenched the gun, "You gardevoir and your stupid implants... manipulating him subconsciously. Disgusting..."

Silvia sighed, "Nothing I say will make you stop, is that right?"

Tally chuckled slightly, "I'll stop when he's freed. You know what happened to my younger half brother."

Silvia frowned, "I'm sorry about your brother Tally-wa..."

Tally started crying, doing a mock laugh, "You're _sorry?_ Heheahahahaha! Your bastard race broke into _my home,_ shot _my mother_ in the face, and ripped _my brother_ from my arms. Right now, he's some gardevoir's bitch, doing everything she demands. I'll be damned before I let that happen to him!"

Silvia gave her a compassionate, but firm, look, "Tally, your brother was of age."

Tally screamed, "He was 13! That is not of age for humans! You sick, perverted, child molesting fucks will be stopped!"

Silvia suddenly smiled, closing her eyes, "Rui doesn't want me to stop. He already enjoys it."

I looked at Silvia, feeling nervous, "Silvia... please tell me you're not using me."

Silvia looked at me, frowning, "I... I'm sorry Rui..."

Tally clenched her empty hand angrily, "Free his mind."

Silvia turned her attention back on Tally, "I can't."

Tally demanded, "Why not!?"

Silvia smirked, "It's permanent. The effect with never leave his mind. He's my mate, forever."

* * *

 **(Boom. End of Chapter. Yes, we'll being going into more detail about the gardevoir species as they are in my stories. Yes, they are very sick and twisted. Yes, they're a female dominant species. Yes, they love taking younger victims, and using them for their sexual desires, it's just their culture. It's fucked up, but I honestly find it so much more interesting. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, even though it's side tracked by this drama. Please favorite, follow, and review to support this story.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Things Are Not Sweet**

 **(I'm honestly sorry guys... but the truth needs to be revealed. This fanfic is a facade. The romance was never going to be sweet and wonderful like I said. I did make it nice in the beginning... but now, it's time to reveal what's truly going on behind the scenes.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **\- A Few Seconds After The End of The Last Chapter -**

Tally and I stared at Silvia, noticing a smirk creeping on her face. As I stared at her, I couldn't help but feel like something has been off with her. Even her body seemed a bit different. I don't know what it was, but I began to feel sick to my stomach.

Tally still kept her gun aimed at Silvia, "You are nothing but a two bit whore Silvia."

Silvia shrugged off the insult, "Takes one to know one."

Tally scoffed, "Such a preschool response from a big whore. Rui is not leaving this spot with you."

Silvia did a mock laugh, "Oh really?"

I looked down, "I can't just abandon Silvia, she's done so much for me."

Tally gave me a pitied look, "You don't know anything about her, do you?"

Silvia raised a brow, "What could you possibly know about me?"

Tally closed her eyes, sighing, "More than I should... so much more..."

Silvia smirked, "Like what you dumb bit-" a needle hit Silvia's neck, silencing her.

Within seconds, Silvia passed out onto the floor, unmoving. I knelt beside her, trying to wake her up, but Tally grabbed me. She covered my mouth, pulling me away until we got to an elevator. Once the doors opened, she threw me inside.

She pointed the gun at me, "Don't you dare scream."

I shivered, nodding, "O-Okay."

Tally pressed a button, making the elevator go up, "Just so you know, I do have proof."

I looked at her face, seeing it was serious, "Proof? Proof of what?"

Tally sighed, "You'll know it, when you see it."

I looked down, "What... what is it?"

Tally looked at me, her eyes reflecting pity, "You're a good boy Rui. You deserve someone better."

I yelled, "Silvia is the best thing that happened to me!"

Tally yelled back, "Is she!?" I froze from the question, so she continued, "You obviously don't know what she is truly like! That gardevoir... god... you know so little, but we'll find it."

I raised a brow, "We'll find it? What do you mean?"

Tally put her gun away, "The proof you need, is in your room."

I was confused, "What are you talking about? There's nothing up there that could prove you're right."

Tally helped me stand, "Yes, there is."

I swallowed nervously, "What is it?"

Tally gently stroked my cheek, "I can't tell you what it is, because even I don't know. What I do know, is this. Jerome gave me this lead, and he's never wrong. Just... be careful."

I noticed how serious this got, "W-Why? What could happen?"

Tally looked away nervously, "You may not be ready this sort of realization, but it'll remove her from your mind completely."

We got to our floor and entered Silvia's room. It looked the same, just a beautiful suite. Tally and I looked around, giving me time to think of an escape. Then I realized something, I didn't want to escape. Somehow, I just knew Tally was right. I began looking around harder because my own suspicion began to rise. The room even smelled strange.

Then I found a tablet hidden in a bookshelf, "Huh... what's this?"

Tally walked over to me, looking at it, "This has to be it."

It turned on, asking for a date. I noticed a white wire attached it to the bookshelf. I started entering dates of significance to Silvia. Then, came the one that made me feel suspicious, the day she and I first met. No one knows about that day, except me and her. Sure enough, that was the correct date, and the bookshelf moved after I placed the tablet down. A small dark room with a desk, lamp, chair and computer came into view. Only the computer screen and lamp light kept it illuminated. I walked in first, feeling a shift in the air.

Tally noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no, "I shouldn't continue..."

Tally pushed me gently, helping me reach the desk where a stack of DVD disks laid next to the monitor. Dates are written on them, the top being written with yesterday's date... in Silvia's handwritting. I reached for it, picking it up as if it was a dangerous object. Then... I noticed something far worse... a pregnancy test right next to the stack.

I picked it up, almost tearing up, "Is... is this what I think it is?"

Tally took it from me, "Oh my god... she's pregnant."

I sat down, holding my head, "She... she never told me."

I looked at the DVD, putting it in the computer and seeing a video file pop up. I didn't want to click it... sweet lord I did not want to click it. I couldn't move my hand because I was so scared. This can't be real. Then Tally did it for me and turned the video file to play. Silvia is laying on our bed with 5 guys around her, rubbing her stomach.

She giggled, "Mm... I can't believe I'm pregnant with your child."

A male voice asked, "I know, are you happy it's mine instead of your boyfriend?"

Silvia chuckled, "Hell yeah, I'm happier if it was any of you as the father."

Another male said, "You're such a dirty bitch Silvia."

Silvia spread her private parts, blushing with a horny smile, "Yeah, now fuck me. I want our child to taste you too."

I covered my mouth, getting sick and crying, "Oh my god!"

The five of them started gang banging her as one asked, "You still love doing this, huh?"

Silvia stopped sucking one of them off, "Of course. I've been doing it with you guys for years, I'm addicted to it."

One of them laughing, "We're the real drug, right!?"

Silvia moaned out, "Oh Arceus yes! Fill me with your drugs you bad men!~"

The one fucking her vaginal asked, "What if your boyfriend finds out?"

Silvia chuckled darkly, "I can just lock him up in the basement of a gardevoir church. They love converting little boys into sex slaves. He's no different."

Tally stopped the video once I started crying hysterically. She tried to comfort me, but what just happened, hurts more than you can imagine. Imagine, the girl you loved not only is pregnant with another man's child, but you know she would lie and say it's yours! Think of the years she would be lying to me and I wouldn't even know! I think my heart is shattered!

Tally rubbed my back, "Sh... it'll be okay."

I kept crying into my arms, "It's not fair! Why me!?"

I don't know if Tally felt bad, but she stayed with me, "Rui, you know the truth, you can get rid of her now."

I shook my head no, "I can't! I have nothing now!"

Tally clenched her hands, before hugging me, "You have a future, one that doesn't involve you being her slave."

I wailed pitifully, "What's the point? It's not like anyone will ever truly love me. I'm not strong, I'm not cool, I'm just a loser, like I have always been."

Tally started using her powers to calm me down before someone heard us. She looked more concerned with the door than me, and I knew why. Silvia could escape wherever she is and come back here. What can I do now? I'm... alone.

Tally led me out of the room, "I know a place you can be safe."

I wiped my eyes, sniffling, "What does it matter? I wish you would just kill me."

Tally smacked my cheek lightly, "Stop it."

I looked at her, "What?:

Tally caressed my cheek, "Rui, you are a survivor. It's what you do. You survive, and nothing will stop you."

I looked away, "But..."

Tally made me look at her, "No buts, I can send you to a place where only Lucario, Meditite, Leavanny, and Lurantis live."

I asked, "Why there?"

Tally looked at the DVDs, "They hate technology, and prefer to be with nature. They hate gardevoirs too, so you'll be safe there."

I wasn't sure, "They... what about school?"

Tally smiled at me, "They live through nature, you don't need school."

I stopped crying, looking at my hands, "Okay..."

Tally looked shocked, "You'll go?"

I nodded, almost soulless, "Yes."

Tally frowned, "Rui, don't lose hope. It's a great place, you'll see."

I looked at Tally, "Why... do you work so hard to help me?"

Tally held my hand, "I want to save you. Save you from this accursed fate of gardevoir. A good kid like you deserve the chance my brother never got. I will get you out of here, even if I lose all of Jerome's good graces."

I asked her, "Do you... love me?"

Tally looked so sad, "No Rui... I wish I did, but you make me think of him."

I said, "Your brother..."

Tally nodded, "Yes."

Tally suddenly hugged me, making me feel a bit better before helping me pack. I wanted to go back to the school... but I couldn't. So everything I had... is now gone. All I have left is the clothes I brought with me. Tally even took my phone and chucked it from the balcony. It's going to hit someone, but that's not my problem. Now comes the ultimate question, what's going to happen next?

Tally walked to the door and opened it, "Ready?"

I nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Tally nodded, "Grab my hand."

I grabbed it, "Why?"

We teleported to the bottom floor instantly. I looked around in shock before noticing it hurt Tally. She waved me off, telling me to go the the taxi outside. I did as she asked and entered it nervously. The driver answered her phone and started driving the moment I sat. She's a female Ursaring, meaning I better not piss her off or she'll kick my ass. The drive did not distract me from my troubles as I remembered the video. It haunted my mind, making me cry eight times in the Taxi. I even told the driver why I was crying, making her feel awful. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but it must have been my birth. Arceus must hate me...

* * *

 **(Freeda Town)**

 **-9 Hours Later-**

The drive took so long... but we finally made it. I ran out of tears 6 hours ago, but it still hurt. I know it makes me look weak... but this hurts a lot. Betrayal committed by the person you love and trust, always leaves a bad taste. It's just natural, but the town looked like it never modernized. Small streams ran through it to provide water. Field of farms helped provide food for the entire village to enjoy. No one used money or trade to get something they want, instead they just preformed a task. It's peaceful here... something I need desperately in my life right now. I'm officially all alone now...

My driver looked at the dark sky and lit torches, "This place looks nice at night."

I nodded, "Yes, it does."

We watched Volbeats and Illumise dance in the night sky. It wasn't something I've ever enjoyed before. Despite everything, it still made me smile. Then we approached my unknown destination. The house has a wall that stretches out and surrounds its yard. The driver told me this was my stop, so I got out. Not a second delay and the car drove off, leaving me here.

I looked around in the dark, "Is... what am I supposed to do? She didn't tell me..."

I looked at the wall, seeing two torches light up a door. I know it was rude, but I decided to enter uninvited. Luckily, that wasn't the case since a female Lucario hybrid greeted me. She ran through the doors, hunched over, panting.

She said to me, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd be here at this time. ***pant* *pant** *"

I turned my gaze to the wall, tired of seeing females all the time, "It's okay, I just got here."

The Lucario hybrid introduces herself, she's 23 years old and runs the towns self defense academy. I admit, that did pique my interest, but I can't fight pokemon, so it doesn't matter. She has a slim build, with firm muscles on her arms, legs, and stomach. Her breasts are B cup, probably from working out so much. She's about 6 foot 4 in height, towering over me. Being a Lucario hybrid, she has shiny short blue fur covering her neck, shoulders, and cleavage, but none on her breasts. Short black fur covered her thighs and legs to her knees. She wore a blue sports bra that pretty much revealed what I told you and a swimsuit bottom. I'm guessing she doesn't need more clothes because of the fur? Then again, it is really hot out here, so she's probably going to sweat like a dog if she does. ... wow... was that racist? I don't even know, it just popped into my head.

She grabbed my hand after panting, "My name is Aelita! It's nice to meet you!"

I pulled my hand away, backing up slightly, "I'm Rui..."

Aelita noticed how I must have been feeling, "If you will, follow me into my humble abode."

I did smile at that, "Your home is anything but humble."

Aelita snickered, "Oh really? Why's that?"

I stated the obvious, "It's bigger than everyone else's."

Aelita agreed, "Yes, but most of the space is used for my classes. It's been short handed here lately, so I'd appreciate your help."

I agreed quickly, "Of course I'll help, it'd be rude not to."

Aelita suddenly asked, "How old are you?"

I answered quickly, "14, I turn 15 in a few months."

Aelita picked her head up a moment, "Hm, turning 15. You're better off not telling anyone since you're human. Normally, humans are only allowed to work when they are 17 or older. I, however, am ignoring this unspoken rule, because you need my help."

I nodded, "I understand."

Aelita led me into a moderate large room. It only had a bed and a few drawers in it, with a sliding door to reveal a closet. I told Aelita about my clothing issue, since I have only a few. Honestly... it made me a little sick to be wearing the sweater Silvia gave me... but I wanted to wear it. It felt like an extra layer of protection, like an assault vest.

Aelita walked to the door, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

I unpacked as I said, "I will, thank you."

She waved as she left, leaving me to unpack, get into my new bed, and drift to sleep.

* * *

 **\- First Day -**

I woke up to the unfamiliar sights, looking around in a panic. Then I remembered what happened yesterday, and looked down. At first I thought it was just a dream... that I'm still asleep. Silvia can't be pregnant... and she couldn't have been cheating on me. Then I pitch my arm and nothing changes. I'm on my own, in this town now. I have to do my best... or I'll be thrown out...

The first day went better than I had hoped. I did trivial tasks such as Laundry, Cleaning, and assisting in cooking. No one bothered me, and I watched how Aelita teaches her students. She's a kind, but stern, teacher to them. She'd take time with every student, giving them equal treatment. It made me feel bad not to trust her, but we only just met. For all I know, she could be a psychopath underneath her kind exterior.

Aelita took the class to rest, approaching me afterwards to ask, "How are you feeling?"

I looked down, "Good."

Aelita placed her hand on my shoulder, "It's rude not to look someone in the eyes when they speak to you here."

I looked at her, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Aelita frowned, "What happened to you?"

I started to look away but I refocused on her, "I found out my mate wasn't the person I thought she was. If I hadn't left, I'd probably end up her slave."

Aelita pat my shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be fine here. You could live the rest of your life here if you so choose."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Aelita went back to her students, continuing her lesson. I didn't watch for long, since I had other duties to attend to. I never thought I would live in a place like this. The only technology they have, is a plumbing system that allows running water in all the houses. That means, bathrooms, thank arceus. If this place didn't have bathrooms, I think I'd die. I refuse to ever shit in the woods, even if I have to. Fuck that.

When night came, I realized no one bothered me all day. It reminded me of how everyone at school ignored me, except it wasn't. Everyone acknowledged me with a smile, as if happy to see me. I was surprised by this, because I thought they would look down on me since I'm a young human. All of Aelita's students are either hybrids, or full fledged pokemon. I still haven't explored the town, but it must have a peaceful coexistence between pokemon and humans. That would explain all the hybrids here. The food is very healthy, and tasted good. So that's another plus... maybe I should be happy here.

* * *

 **-A Month Later-**

A month has passed, and I feel like I'm already a part of the village. Everyone is so kind, it made it easy to settle in. Aelita did her best to speed that up, taking me into the village for certain tasks. I wasn't needed for any of them, I knew that, but I appreciated her kindness. Honestly, I started looking up to her like a mom... which is weird considering her age. It made me forget that Silvia cheated on me. I felt free, and nothing changed that.

 **(Later that day)**

I couldn't sleep at all, and there was no reason to. My mind was at rest, so nothing was bothering me. I just couldn't sleep. That's when my door opened and Aelita checked on me.

She asked, "Hey, you awake?"

I sat up, yawning, "Yeah... I just can't sleep."

Aelita walked in, holding a tray with a pot of tea, sugar, some milk and spoons on it. I never saw such balance because it was perfectly flat with all these different weights on it. Aelita sat on the bed, putting the tray down before pouring some tea into a cup.

She said, "Tea always helps me sleep little one."

I blushed, smiling, "You treat me like a mom I've always wanted."

She looked at me, interested by that statement, "What do you mean?"

I looked at my lap sadly, "My parents never loved me, my first girlfriend was using me... I don't know if I've ever experienced real love... or what I thought is love. Now being here, I feel like you are my mom because I look up to you in every way."

Aelita giggled, petting my head, "Well, _son,_ it's past your bed time. So drink up."

We made our tea, drinking in the dark. I really liked it... I don't feel alone anymore. Maybe that was my problem, I felt alone because of what happened, but... you always find someone to fill that void. Huh... I feel so sleepy. I laid back, watching Aelita clean up and leave the room. In a second, I was out like a light.

* * *

 **(I feel like you guys are going to murder me for this chapter, but Rui and Silvia did have a past life in the original MUL where Silvia cheated on Rui. This is a throwback to that, except it is going to have a very different ending. Please favorite, follow and review to support the story. ^_^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: New Life**

 **(I wish to thank that guest reviewer for his review saying chapter 13 was fine. When I saw someone unfavorited and I thought everyone disliked chapter 13, I cried a little, tbh, and thought I messed up so badly everyone will hate it. It might not be as popular as before, but I think you guys will really like the bond between Rui and Aelita. Will they get together? Um... I don't know since they have a parental bond and wouldn't a sexual bond be weird? Maybe it's just me, but that's up to you guys. Should Rui smash Aelita? Yay or nay? Lol, now on with the chapter.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **\- 1 Month Later -**

My new life here has been perfect. Aelita has been nothing but kind to me. A lot of the villagers like to joke that Aelita is far to young to have a son as old as me. She and I would laugh, going on our merry way through the town. Sometimes she'd hold my hand, keeping me close. More embarrassingly, she even tells me bed time stories. My only problem is her bad timings to use the bathroom. When you're in a bathtub, relaxing, someone walking in is the worst thing that could happen. It's even worse when they need to use the toilet. Enough about that, her students treated me nicely, even going so far as to be my friend. One, a Lurantis hybrid, openly runs over to me and greets me. He's usually picked on because of what he is, but I always defend him. He's my good friend... that's when I think back to Jason and Coral... how are they doing, I wonder?

"...Rui. ...r... ui!"

I shook my head, "Huh? What?"

I looked at my Lurantis hybrid friend, "You were zoning out while mopping the floor, are you alright?"

My hands were moving the mop in small circles, "Oh, sorry Rant. I was thinking about some old friends."

Rant tilted his head, his bug eye lens slipped up, revealing his blue human eyes, "Do you miss your old life?"

I looked down, seeing his lurantis like legs, "No. It was awful."

Rant frowned, "Oh... I'm sorry."

My smile reassured him, "It's fine Rant. The training is about to start again, you might want to go."

Rant rubbed his hands over her head, "Oh, right. See you."

My wave and smile were quick and short. Honestly, I forgot my old life, even though it's been only two months. I shoved every part of it to the back of my mind, and forgot it. Whatever hurt me, can't do that anymore. I'm free, finally free from all pain here. I love it here.

Aelita walked past me, smiling, "Once you are finished mopping, you can go rest for the day."

I nodded quickly, "Thank you!"

The rest of the mopping took 2 hours, but when I finished, the floors were spotless. I checked on the class to see if Rant is alright. He sparred with a female Lurantis he's in love with. She easily beat him, making his bug eye goggles go back into his head. She walked away, snickering as Rant got himself up. I ran down to check on him.

He saw me, "Hey, the trainee medic arrives, hehe ouch..."

Without hesitation, the first thing that came out of my mouth is, "Shut up and let me patch you up Rant." After a few more moments, the lecture came out, "You need to stop trying to beat her. No matter how many times you two spar, she will always win. Petal is five years older than you, there's nothing that will help you skip that time gap."

Rant sadly nodded, he hated this scolding, "I'm sorry man, but I can't. She's the best, and I've loved her for two years, it just won't go away."

I tied the last bandage, "I know, but focus on your training instead. That's the only way you can beat her one day."

Rant picked his head up, "Got it. Thanks man."

I smiled, leaving him, "No problem."

Then Rant asked, "What about you?"

I froze, "What do you mean?"

Rant walked past me, making us both walk together, "Who do you like?" Then Rant started grinning maliciously, "Do you like your mom more than you should?"

I fake gagged, "That's messed up man."

Rant snickered, pushing me, "You know you like her."

I frowned, shaking my head, "No, I don't. This is gross Rant, please stop."

Rant sighed, "I'm sorry for saying that, but seriously, one of the lucario girls likes you."

I shook my head, smiling a bit, "It's nice to know that, but my time to date has passed. I just don't want it anymore... well... at least for now."

Rant pat my back, "Hey, you might miss your chance and regret it."

I looked down sadly, "I already took the chance and regret it."

Rant asked, "What exactly _did happen?"_

I took a deep breath, "The one I loved was cheating on me the whole time she and I were dating. She had sex countless time with multiple men. When I saw the proof, it destroyed me."

Rant looked shocked, "What kind of idiot would do that to you!? You're a wonderful person!"

I smiled a bit, "Thanks Rant. I'll see you later."

I went back to my room, resting until I heard giggling in the hall. I peeked out of my room, seeing mother engaged in a conversation with a female lopunny. She has her back to me, so I couldn't see the lopunny's face.

Mother said to her, "You know you're not allowed here anymore."

The lopunny sighed, "I'm here for a reason."

Aelita shook her head, "Alright, let's hear this reason."

The lopunny asked, "Has a human boy come here? He's about 4 foot 8, black hair, white skin, has a sweater, and is pretty submissive."

Aelita shook her head, "Doesn't ring a bell."

Lopunny crossed her arms, "Funny, everyone else has said the same thing."

Aelita gave her an annoyed look, "That does tend to happen when everyone is telling the truth."

Lopunny scoffed, "Oh really? So you're just going to leave it at that?"

Aelita glared at her, "Yeah, now get out."

The lopunny looked down, shaking her head before leaving the building. When she was gone, I decided to leave my room and ask Aelita what happened.

I asked, "Mother, who was that?"

Aelita sighed, "A trouble maker."

I gave her a confused look, "Trouble maker?"

She nodded, "Yes. That lopunny was born here, but she was more of an outsider than one of us."

I asked her, "What happened? Did she do something wrong?"

Aelita shrugged in defeat, "It all depends on your point of view Rui. She loved technology and it's way to boost her popularity. Arceus only knows how she gained access to it, but she soon was exiled."

I questioned that, "Why?"

Aelita pat my head, "Unlike you, she was a bad kid. Always causing trouble and trying to hurt people she disliked. She even used her ability to force two people to separate, just because the female of the pair didn't like her."

I blushed from the pat, "I'm getting the feeling there's more than you're letting on."

Aelita giggled, gently pinching my nose, "You're being nosy, son."

I smiled up at her, "I guess I am."

Aelita grinned at me, "Oh, just so you know, if you ever want to date a girl, you need to have her meet me first."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Why's that mother?"

Aelita smiled, "We females know each other very well. In our town, it's only customary for the woman to meet the male's mother. That way, she decides if the girl can be with her son."

I gently poked her stomach, "Yeah right. I bet you're just scared they would take me away."

Aelita's smile changed a bit, it was trying to hide a bit of sadness, "It would get lonely here."

I noticed, frowning a bit, "Aelita... why do you live here alone?"

Aelita pet my head, "I'm not alone, I have you!"

I blushed a bright red, grabbing her hand, "I meant before I came here."

Aelita sighed, "My parents died many years ago... my brother died five years after..."

I hugged her, feeling bad, "Did someone kill them?"

Aelita hugged me back, "No... they all got sick from something, I don't even know what it was. No one else got sick, but I worry it will happen to me."

I shook my head, "No, it won't."

Aelita smiled down at me, rubbing my back, "Yeah."

I stopped hugging her and said, "Thank you for being here for me. It means the world to me."

Aelita nodded, "I could say the same to you little one. Now go do what you want, I have one more class to finish teaching."

I nodded happily with a chime, "Okay!"

I ran off to find Rant and hope he'll be free to play some games with me.

* * *

 **\- 3 Days Later -**

I began to wander around the village more often. All of the villagers liked me already, which helped me settle in quickly. It's not easy forgetting your past, but here, surrounded by nature, kind people, and hope, I can. It's like the first breath you take after being underwater, so free and refreshing. I never would have believed this place to exist if I wasn't living here. No more school, no more hate, no more pain. Just... happiness. Then that peace is shatter.

While I was washing the dishes, I heard, "Arragh!"

I ran to the training ground, asking, "What happened!?"

Rant is on the ground, clearly with a broken arm. He held back tears, holding it gently with his other hand. The girl he likes stood over him, laughing in his face until I walked over there.

"What happened here!?" I demanded.

She shrunk back nervously, "Well... he challenged me to a spar and I accidentally broke his arm."

I didn't believe her for a second, "Wait, 'Accidentally'? How the hell can that be accidental?"

She bit her lip nervously before saying, "He grabbed me and I flipped him. It was a simple response that turned into a horrendous accident."

I glanced at Rant, "Is she telling the truth?"

He averted her eyes, "Yes."

I nodded, "Ah, so she's lying and you're covering up for her. What is wrong with you? He likes you a lot, why hurt him?"

She looked away angrily, "Well, I don't like him. His stares are becoming a distraction, besides, I don't like runts."

Rant looked down sadly, "I'm sorry."

I hushed him, "You have nothing to apologize for, as for you, your mentor will hear about this. Don't be surprised when, and it will, your punishment is decided."

She glared at me for a moment, but ultimately sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry Rui, I truly am."

I snapped at her, "If you're truly sorry, help him with his arm."

Begrudgingly, she did as I said and helped Rant. I have no idea if this taught him a lesson or not, but it did teach me something. I need to keep an eye on Rant. He's biting off more than he can chew. I should know, I did the same.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Rant's arm is currently being attended to by the town's healers. He'll be back for training in two weeks, which is a miracle, if you ask me. Pokemon abilities are quite incredible, makes me feel inferior honestly. After all, what can I do? I'm just an ugly, helpless, human. Well... I consider myself ugly. After all, I'm one of the few humans in the town compared to all the pokemon, doesn't that make me a freak? I know the minority of pokemon in human dominated populations are... then again, the people here are kind... despite a few being... overzealous. That lopunny visited Aelita again, making me worry on how long the charade will hold up.

The lopunny wasn't happy, "Look bitch, I know he's here."

Aelita looked very angry, "First, you don't use that language with me whelp. Second, you don't know anything."

The lopunny scoffed, "Bitch, I am not your student any longer, I have surpassed you ages ago."

Aelita gave her a smug look, "So you say, yet you're too afraid to face me in a fair fight."

She wiped her ear, "Pfft, please, it'd be embarrassing for you to lose to me."

Aelita smirked, "The only thing that's embarrassing, is the fact your mother didn't swallow you."

She looked heavily offended, "Yeah!? Well at least they're alive you whore!"

 ***Smack***

My jaw dropped when I saw mother smacked this lopunny. The lopunny was absolutely stunned, unable to move her head as her mind pieced together what just happened. Mother just smacked her back to reality.

The lopunny clenched a fist, "You, dare..."

Aelita said, "Leave, now."

The lopunny looked really mad, "He's here, and you're protecting him. That's why this matters to you so much. Thanks for the information you cunt. Goodbye."

Aelita watched her leave, a blank look overtook her face before she called me over, "I know you're there, come."

I stepped out, hanging my head, "I'm sorry for spying mother."

Aelita hugged me, "It's okay. Remember, you need to hide when she's here."

I frowned, "I knew she was looking for me, but why her?"

Aelita shook her head, "I don't know. It's quite strange."

I thought about it, "She can't possibly know me... could she?"

Aelita gently pat my head, "That is a question only you can answer young one."

I looked down, thinking back, 'The only lopunny who knew me is Silvia's best friend... there's no way a lopunny like her could be looking for me here. She was born a city girl... or was she?'

Aelita stopped petting, stepping back, "A berry for your thoughts?"

I decided to ask, "Is that lopunny's name Denise?"

Aelita shook her head, "No. Why?"

I sighed in relief, "I knew of a lopunny named Denise. She was a friend of the gardevoir."

Aelita gave me a confused look, "Gardevoir? You never spoke about one of those heinous things before."

I looked up at her, "I was mates with one, or at least I thought I was. She made me happy at first, but then it became very apparent it was for... other reasons. I wish I had seen her true colors sooner. Instead, maybe I fooled myself into thinking she was something she's not. If anything, I'm more of an investment for her perverted fantasies than a person. She spent so much time and money on me, just to blow me away with reality."

Aelita nodded, "Gardevoir are banned here, their race is extremely self centered, perverted, and evil to their core. They pray upon the human's strange affection for them, probably because gardevoir have the body types human males like. Did you know, they use skin from other animals for their dress?"

I shivered, "They do?"

Aelita nodded again, "Yes, they love to use the skins of hated pokemon or humans. This is kept hidden by the government, allowing them to kidnap families for their skinning ceremonies. A family of those things moved here once, it was made very clear that they were not as kind as they acted."

I frowned, swallowing nervously, "They might have skinned me..."

Aelita put her hand on my shoulder, "You're safe here, this is your home. No one would give you up because you're a great person."

I looked aside sadly, "I don't know... I was never able to see myself as a great person because what is there? I can't fight, I can't work as well as others, and I'm not very interesting."

Aelita made me look at her, "Those things are only true if _you_ let them be. You're not as bad as you think you are. In fact, you're the opposite. Everyone here thinks so too. Stop looking so glum at life when there's no reason to be, okay?"

I blushed, smiling, "Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better."

Aelita grinned, "Good, now would you like to have some tea with me?"

I chimed happily, "Yes please!"

* * *

 **\- 1 Week Later -**

With Rant unable to practice, he spent most of his days helping me around the place. It was nice to have him talk to me while I did chores around the place. He still felt bad about having his arm broken, but I told him to forget about it. If not, it'll only continue to hurt him. He looked passive about it, but I know he will get over it eventually. Mother has begun to instruct the classes for longer periods of time, I fear something is going to happen.

Rant brought it up, "Do you think she's mad about my arm being broken?"

I shrugged, "I can only say maybe. I'm not a mind reader."

Rant then asked, "What about that lopunny asking about you?"

I froze, "What about her?"

Rant said, "She's very persistent on finding you, she knows you're here, in this town."

I went back to work, "As long as she never sees me, it'll be okay."

Rant gave me a questionable look, "Are you sure? Not everyone has the ability to keep it from her forever. If she continues to nag everyone until someone cracks, it's only a matter of time."

I stopped, frowning before continuing, "I know, it's only a matter of time... but I trust you guys. You're all responsible for making me happy. Thank you Rant."

Rant nodded, "No problem man. You're my brother, not through blood of course, but you get what I mean."

I looked at the plate I was washing, staring at my reflection, "Yeah... listen, if they find me, just let them take me."

Rant flinched, "What!? Why!?"

I had a mixture of a happy and sad face, "My happiness is not long for this world. There are many things in it that will harm me. The one thing I don't want, is for it to harm all of you. Especially not mother."

Rant clenched his good hand, "Urk... that's not possible, Aelita would freak out if someone took you away. She's been alone since she found out she's unable to have kids, so you saved her from that sadness."

I looked at him in shock, "She's infertile!?"

Rant hushed me, "Sh! Don't say it so loud, but yes, she is."

I looked at the dirty dishes, washing with newfound persistence, "I can't believe it."

Rant leaned against the counter, "That's why she cares, you know? You mean the world to her, despite not being her actual child. She needs you to fill that void, can you really be okay with being taken away willingly?"

I clenched a fork tightly, "I... wouldn't be happy if she got hurt."

Rant bit back with, "She might not _live_ without you."

I closed my eyes, unintentionally yelling, "I know! Alright!?"

Rant visibly shook in shock before looking down sadly, "I'm sorry."

I panted a bit, calming down, "It's okay... I know. I know what my absence will bring, but that's not going to stop the inevitable. The ones that want to hurt me will not stop."

Rant started, "So what will you-"

"Pardon me sir."

We looked to see a zangoose is who runs the towns letter service, so I asked, "What is it? A love letter for mother?"

I know it was a bad time to joke, but I needed to lighten the mood. That's when I noticed the concerned look on his face. He pulled out a letter, but it was a city letter, not the normal paper letters we use in town. That means it's from outside the town, so how did it get here?

Rant said, "Where did you get that type of letter Frederick? I've never seen that type before."

Frederick said, "I found it on my table today, it has to be a bad omen. I only delivered it because it's for Rui."

I took the letter after drying my hands, "I'll open it."

The letter easily opened, as if it was never licked to solidify the glue. What was in it is a folded up picture, except the picture was exposed first, not the white back. I stared at the photo in shock, seeing two human bodies that were skinned. Scarred into the exposed meat reads, "Your Parents". I flipped the photo to see a message written in blood, "I know where you are".

Rant looked on in shock, "Rui, I think it's safe to say, these people are insane."

I nodded, "Yes... but they obviously don't know where I live. If they did, it wouldn't be mailed to me."

Rant asked, "Should we tell Aelita?"

I shook my head no, "She already has too much to worry about. We'll keep this a secret for now, it could just be coincidence for all we know."

Rant reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, I hope it is Rui."

* * *

 **(Well, that was certainly a great way to end the chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please favorite, follow and review to support the story.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Where Do I Go?**

 **(First off, I will start by responding to everyone's big question, why did the story change so drastically? This story is my own original work, a story I made a long time ago when I write my own book in a notebook. It followed a 14 year old boy who's abused by his parents and hated by everyone. The original reason is because he's attending a school for gifted students, aka, alien students. The story took place on a planet named Grethor in a far away galaxy. Humanity, as well as the other alien races, inhabited the planet after their own planets fell apart. Together, they created a society forged on keeping each species under their own rules, but still unified. The main character is greeted by an Alien girl of the species called Quetoph (Key-Toph). She was wonderful at first, until he began to realize that she was using him. Their species has the special ability to modify key hormones in the bodies of opposite sex organisms. She was trying to change him into a slave for her species' polygamy marriage. A female marries 5 males, one of which is her species, and infects the other 4 with her young. Their young are birthed through parasitic infection, and kill the host when they are fully born. I think you can assume what the boy wanted, but at the end of that story... he killed himself, refusing to let her do what she wanted to him. So that's the origin of this story, but I obviously changed it quite a bit to fit my style and use of pokemon.**

 **Secondly, I would like to address the guest reviewers, specifically one that asked for me to acknowledge him/her. Thank you for the review and yes, I read every single one. You're all important to me, even the ones that don't like the changes. I know I'm disappointing some of you guests with the change, but Rui and Silvia always end up together, this needs to happen. They need to express the bad aspects of their MUL past. Rui and Silvia are not perfect for each other all the time. That's all this story shows. In this, Silvia is a whore, cheater, and a manipulative bitch. She was never in love with him, only with his young naive mind... or is she? Hee hee hee.**

 **Thirdly, to the guest I mentioned, review with a name, it'll give me something to call you. ^_^ Another person did like Hya, Drut, or Okami. Since you asked, what would you like me to say? XD**

 **Anyways, now to start the chapter!)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-One Week Later-**

It turns out I was right about them not knowing where I lived in this town. The letter was for me, because my name was on it, not the address. They knew Zangoose delivered mail and used him to get the message across. That means it's only a matter of time before they come here. Silvia could buy an army of mercenaries to come kill us... I don't want that. Maybe hiding is only going to hurt more people... then there's mother. What will she do if I just leave her? She'll be devastated... unless I tell her, but what will she do? There's no where else I can go... I'll die in the woods if I leave. I'm scared...

I was washing dishes, tearing up from my subconscious, "It's not fair..."

A hand rubbed my back, shocking me, "It's okay Rui." I looked to see mother, "Did something happen?"

I looked at the plate, "It's nothing." I lied.

Aelita hugged me, "Now, now... you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, "..." Then I admitted what I thought, "What if you all get injured because of me?"

Aelita asked, "By who?"

I gripped the plate tightly, "By the gardevoir who's after me."

Aelita tried to instill hope, "She's only one gardevoir, what can she do?"

I whispered, "She could buy an army... in fact... she could take me away any time she wants to."

Aelita then suggested something I never thought of, "What if she's trying to control you through your fear?"

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Aelita sat on the counter, "She's in your head right now using the power of possibility. She could appear, or she may never appear. If you let the possibility control you, then you're letting her win. You can't let the word 'if' control your decisions. All it does is lead you down the wrong path."

I nodded, "Yeah... you're right. Um... don't be mad, but I got a letter from Zangoose."

Aelita raised a brow, "Is it a love letter?"

I shook my head no, "It's the opposite. A picture of two skinned humsns, presumably my real parents, are shown with a message written in blood on the back. It reads, "I know where you are."

Aelita asked, "Why didn't you let me know?"

I looked down, "I didn't want to worry you... I'm sorry."

Aelita gently pat my head, "It's okay Rui, I'm not mad."

I asked, "You're not?"

Aelita hugged my head gently, "Of course not, you make everyday a better one. I can't be mad at such a kind, selfless boy like you. I wish I met one like you when I was younger."

I blushed, laughing, "You're being weird mom. Hahahaha."

Aelita laughed as well, "I guess so."

As we laughed, a student came for Aelita. She left me to do my chores as she went back to instructing her class. It felt nice to have her help me open up. Mother is amazing. Then I saw her run over to me, pulling me into my room. I didn't know what was going on, but she told me to hide under my bed. After doing so, she left the room for several minutes... then... I saw that Lopunny again.

She said, "Aelita, I'm fucking tired of this game. Where the hell is he!?"

Aelita yelled back, "He's not here you dumb broad!"

I finally saw the front of the Lopunny, it was Denise, "We know he's here, and Silvia told me there's a reward for his find. I can cut you in on it."

Aelita shook her head, "I don't know where he is."

Denise crossed her arms, sighing, "Last chance, where is he? If you don't tell me, then you won't like the consequences."

Aelita turned away after leading her around my room, "I have no idea where he is."

Denise sighed, "Fine. You won't talk, then the mercenaries will."

Aelita looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Denise laughed, "Did you think we'd just give up? No, we know he's here. It's the only place Rui could go and not be found easily. You're all acting so firm about it too."

Aelita glared at her, "We hate it when you come here, that is why we are firm. We want you to leave."

Denise chuckled, "I hate being here surrounded by you idiots. You're all stuck in the old times, it's disgraceful, and stupid. I'm surprised you even have fridges and sinks."

Aelita looked like she wanted to punch Denise, but didn't, "We're not so arrogant as to deny things that can make difficult tasks easier. Electricity is provided by the kind electric types that live here, so why not use it. Now please, get out of my home Denise."

Denise sighed in defeat, "Fine Aelita, I'll leave, and I won't be coming back. Those that will come after, are going to make you regret not telling me the whole truth. Good bye."

Aelita walked her out, leaving me under the bed until she gave me the signal. With Denise gone, I was able to get out from underneath my bed.

I looked at her, "Do you... think they'll stop?"

I knew the answer, but I just couldn't help but hope. Aelita didn't answer me, instead she just gave me a hug before going back to her self defense students. It was at that moment, I realized we were screwed. If I don't give myself up... they might try to hurt everyone. For the rest of the day, I fought internally, wondering what I should do. I lived here in bliss for a few months... these villagers, my family... took me in and kept me safe. It's only right for me to give myself up willingly right? I have to protect my home here. Wait... what if I kill Silvia in her sleep?

I shook my head violently, staring at a reflection in shock, 'No... I'm no murderer. Even if Silvia deserves it, I can't kill her myself.'

The part that scared me, is the fact I thought of that on my own. Where did such a thought come from? I'm not a violent person, I can barely kill a bug, let alone a being as powerful as Silvia. Even if it wouldn't involve physical harm, such as poison. Yeah... poison... that would work well since she's a fairy type.

I shook my head sgain, 'Stop thinking like that, you can get out of any situation without murder... unless... I don't really believe that. I wish Jason and Coral could help me. Wait... what if Silvia takes me back to school? I could get them to help me. No, that wouldn't happen... she was pregnant with another male's child, something completely unforgivable. She'd probably make me watch over it like a father, lying to it every day by telling the poor thing that I am. As a kind person, I cannot do something, as awful as, telling a child his mother is a whore who fucked multiple males. The child is innocent... it did nothing wrong... but I will never care for it, other than to avoid cruelty.

Aelita noticed my distress, entering my room, "Son, what is it?"

I looked down at my knees, "I should give myself up. If not, they'll hurt you."

Aelita shook her head, "I'd rather get hurt than let my son be taken away."

I knew she'd say that, "You're the best mom I could ever have Aelita. Please, let me do this. I know it hurts, but seeing you die would hurt far more."

Aelita sat next to me, "Rui, what do I teach?"

I looked at her, "Self defense, why?"

Aelita smiled, nodding, "It's an art of fighting used to protect one's self, as well as those that are precious to them. What better way for a master of self defense to die than to protect the one they love?"

I hugged her, "I don't want you to die at all."

Aelita began to pet my head, "I know... Rui... you just do what you want to do. No matter what, I'm proud of you."

I frowned, "You're proud of me? I've done nothing to be proud of."

Aelita kissed my head, "You allowed me to be your mother, even though it was short and never real."

I shook my head, 'It was real to me. I'm sorry for causing you trouble and sadness."

Aelita sighed, "It's okay. I trust you. You'll come back one day, right?"

I nodded, "Of course I will. Does that mean you'll let me give myself up?"

Aelita shook her head, "Nope."

I don't know why, but I smiled, chuckling a bit, "You meanie."

She chuckled as well, "You love me."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Aelita got up, "I'll go get the tea, it's late."

I yawned, "Yeah. That's be great."

Aelita smiled, leaving to go get the tea while I sat in my room, waiting for her.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

When I woke up the next morning... I did not expect to see smoke from my window. That immediately sounded an alarm in my head as I quickly dressed myself. When I ran outside, I saw one house has a hole in it, with a fire still raging. In front of the town, was the army Denise warned us about. It was small, since they were mercenaries, but I knew this was serious. Aelita, as well as the other town leaders, confronted them on the situation. One of the mercs acted as the captain.

He said, "We have our orders, you're either going to give us the kid, or we'll bring your village to ruin."

Aelita said, "You have no right to do so human."

The merc captain said, "It's not like anyone will find out we were here. Besides, you can stop this by answering a simple question. Where is the human boy named Rui."

I decided to speak up, "I'm here!"

Aelita looked at me in shock, "Rui! Why would you show yourself!?"

That's when I heard Silvia's voice, and froze, "It's because he belongs to me."

I shakily looked at the groups of mercenaries, quickly seeing Silvia walk towards Aelita. She looked... older in a way. It was quite daunting. I can't put my finger on it, but she does.

I swallowed nervously, "Silvia..."

I noticed she gave me a smug look, whispering, "Rui." Then she focused on Aelita, "I'm taking him with me. You even try to stop me, I'll kill everyone."

Aelita looked at me, seeing my nod, before begrudgingly agreeing, "Fine..."

Silvia pat her shoulder, "Glad you saw reason, now... _Rui~ come over to me~"_

I took a step back, mostly out of fear. Silvia used her powers to pull me over to her. I looked up at her, seeing the anger hidden behind her smile. Her eyes reflected a fire I've never imagined. Her hand gently stroked my cheek before grabbing my hand.

Silvia said, "Let's go."

Giving me no choice but to follow her. I looked back at Aelita, wishing this didn't happen... but I saved their lives. It's only right to repay their kindness... but now... I'm in her hands. There was a limo waiting for us, and the second we got in, she started smacking me.

Silvia screamed, "How fucking dare you leave! You're my property!"

I started crying, "You cheated on me!"

She punched my balls, "Insignificant little poor tramp! You were bought, and are owned by me! You're no boyfriend, only my pet! I will use you however I see fit from now on, do you hear me!?"

I curled up, protecting my privates as I cried profusely, "Yes! I understand!"

Silvia grabbed my hair, making me look at her, "You stupid fucking kid, you're lucky I paid 10 million for you, or else I'd murder you just like I murdered Tally."

I flinched, "You _killed_ her?"

Silvia pinched my cheek painfully, "You're damn right I did. Stupid cunt deserved it. How dare she convince you to run away."

I looked away, "Like I said, you cheated on me. I saw the tapes."

Silvia glared at me, "What if that was Zoe in disguise."

I suddenly got mad, "There's no fucking way I'd believe something so convenient!"

Silvia smirked, "My my, you seem to be getting my mouth again."

She forced me into an open mouth tongue kiss, licking the inside of my mouth with her disgusting tongue. The memories of all those videos of her cheating forced its way in. I tried to push her back, she tastes different, alien, I hated it... I hated her. Then... I punched her across her cheek, knocking her back. I looked at her, watching as she suddenly shifted into an entirely different female gardevoir.

I was wide eyed, "Who... are you?"

I immediately noticed her stomach had a bulge, "You little shit... to think Tally said this would be an easy job."

I felt a cold chill wash over me, "Tally? You said she was dead!"

The gardevoir held her stomach, "Tsk, shes not dead. She went through all this trouble to stage this, now you're aware."

I looked at her, "I... didn't think it was staged by her honestly."

The gardevoir blinked, "Oh... shit. Well, it doesn't matter anyways. Our next stop is a chapel in a gardevoir town several hours away."

I had to ask, "Why there? Is Silvia waiting for me?"

The gardevoir shook her head, "No. Your girlfriend is still looking for you."

I was so confused, "Denise was at the village though!"

The gardevoir laughed, "Did you really think she was her friend? She hated that town, being there with nothing to look forward to because tomorrow was the same. She would do _anything_ to get out of there. So she owed us a favor. How do you think we knew so much about you and her?"

I thought back to when I used to talk to her through texts, "Wait... why?"

The gardevoir smirked, "There are a few gardevoir who don't follow the path our leader dictates. Silvia acts like she's one of us, but we're not stupid. That rich cunt is only getting what she deserves."

I looked at the ground, "Hurting me isn't going to affect her that much..."

The gardevoir started smoking, "Oh really? Then why did she pledge herself to Tally in exchange for your safety?"

I held my head, "I'm so confused, why would Tally do that!? She hates gardevoirs!"

The gardevoir shook her head, "You still don't get it, she never lost her brother and mother, she killed her mother and gave them her brother."

* * *

 **{Third Person Point of View}**

 **(Elsewhere)**

Tally looked at a photo of her brother, smirking a bit before putting it away. Silvis enters the room, keeping a leveled look as she approached her. Tally gingerly turns to greet her, expecting an attack, but it never comes.

Instead Silvia asks, "Where is he?"

Tally shrugs, "Who?"

Silvia took a calm breath, "My boyfriend."

Tally laughed, "He doesn't love you anymore."

Silvia clenched her hands, sighing, "I don't care. You said I can have him back if I helped you with your drug ring."

Tally waved a finger, "Don't lie, there were other things."

Silvia shook her head, "Tally, no. I can't do that. There's no way I could bare the thought of him being used by other gardevoir."

Tally snickered, "It's not my fault our kind like to molest young males."

Silvia dighed, "Look, I get it. I'm sorry for your younger brother."

Tally closed her eyes, an evil smirk evident on her face, "Don't be, I lied. I'm the one that gave him to the gardevoirs. I only said those things as an act. After all, Rui was rather... devastated to find your porno."

Silvia raised a brow, "My porno? What porno?"

Tally leaned back, "Oh, that's right. We used a trace gardevoir to make her look like you by using a Zoroark. Your little boy toy was crying when he saw her getting fucked."

Silvia's jaw dropped, "Why? What do you have against me!?"

Tally looked down, leaning her chin against her hands, "After everything I've done, a non-believer like you is still ranked above me. I'm going to change that, one step at a time. I would have done it sooner if Sebastian didn't go against my wishes and tried to get you away from Rui."

Silvia looked aside, "He thought I was going to use him, he knows what normal gardevoir are like."

Tally giggled, "You know them as well as I do, so why aren't you worried?"

Silvia didn't like that, "Why should I be worried?"

Tally smiled at her, "My friend who traced you has him right now. If I know her well, she probably is using his body to fulfill her needs... that, or too pregnant to finish it."

Silvia gritted her teeth, "She better not."

Tally got serious, "Don't even try to get threatening, I'm stronger than you. You know this, after all, I was the one that beat you into submission two months ago. You're lucky I was merciful to him and sent him to a safe place. In fact, I only did because I liked him. If I didn't, he'd be in a basement as the world's greatest sex slave. There are plenty of sick bitches out there and Jerome would make quite a profit on him. So you should be thankful."

Silvia looked like she was about to yell, but stopped herself, "Fine."

Tally nodded, "Good. Now, you'll get him in a week. You know how the Matriarch is with non gardevoir mates. He has to learn our culture."

Silvia bit her thumb nervously, "I never wanted him to experience that."

Tally raised a hand, "I made sure to instruct them not to use his body... unless I say otherwise. Now, there is one more thing you could do to speed this up."

Silvia frowned in defeat, "What is it?"

Tally started laughing, "Wow, you look so eager."

Silvia looked aside, "Just say it."

Tally smirked, "Go on a date with Sebastian."

Silvia's looked at her in shock, "What!? That's upsurd! I'm not into that douchebag!"

Tally raised a hand, "It's just for publicity while Denise goes on a date with some other guy. It's purely to cause a stir, nothing bad."

Silvia narrowed her eyes, "You have an ulterior motive for doing this."

Tally shrugged, "Maybe I do. Now go, you have a date tomorrow. Good luck."

Silvia turned around, walking out but looked a bit over her shoulder at Tally, thinking of ways to kill her when this is over.

* * *

 **(I think Ihead123 called it, however, this doesn't mean that Rui and Silvia will get back together. What if Rui ends up being too scarred or doubtful to want to be with Silvia, they may end up separating permanently. It all depends on what happens. Please review, follow, and favorite to support the story. ^_^)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Gardevoir Ideology**

 **(I finally made a pat#reon to both show off fanfiction, which will always be free, and my own original work. Please support me, because I am kind of in a money rut... '^_^/ Oh! That reminds me. My pat#reon will have the first 5 chapters of original stories by me for free. The reason, it's to let you guys, my favorite readers, get to read some of it for free. I'm sorry the rest is going to be patron only, but it has to be or there's no reason for me to have a pat#reon. I hope you guys understand. Enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **\- Several Hours Later -**

When the drive came to a stop, I was surprised to see a church like structure. I knew she said chapel, but I didn't think she was serious. The pregnant gardevoir stepped out, leaving the door open for three robed gardevoir to pull me out. When I say pull, one literally grabbed my hair and yanked me out. The other two grabbed my arms. I opened my mouth to scream, but the pregnant gardevoir covered my mouth. I knew it was a terrible idea to struggle, but I was in a panic.

The pregnant gardevoir grunted, "Stop being an idiot! These gardevoir are not as nice as I am."

They took me inside the chapel after I finally relaxed a bit. The one tugging my hair really annoyed me. With two pulling my arms, I think I'm fine. Pulling my hair isn't going to help. Then I started to hear low crying. We passed what looked like cages, but I couldn't look at them. When I did, the one tugging my hair pulled with force. So this one is trying to make me look straight on, not around. The tugging only stopped once we reached a large, open room. Many children between the ages of 5 to 16 are in here. The youngest ones looked so terrified, while the oldest looked... possessed, empty. What have I gotten myself into?

The tugging bitch took her hood off, revealing herself to be a hybrid just like Tally, speaking to all of them, "Hello Gervtic(Grr-vek-tic), I have brought a new member for your group."

The gardevoir pulling my arms, pushed me forward. I almost fell, but straightened myself to see all their eyes on me. It was as if they were afraid to stop looking at me. Then the hybrid pointed at the ceiling, they looked. Then floor in front of her, they looked. Then back to me, they stared. It clicked in my head immediately, they listen to her without question... or there's consequences.

She looked at me with a smile, seeing the realization plastered on my expression, "I see you understand now. You listen to me, or bad shit will happen."

I watched as the pregnant gardevoir walked over to one of the boys, age 12, and sat next to him. She forced him into a hug, but he didn't look very happy at all. I think I am starting to understand what this place is more and more.

The hybrid smacked the back of my head, "Pay attention to me stupid."

I looked at her, "Sorry. What is this place?"

She smirked, "It's a chapel for gardevoir ceremonies ranging from frolk-dei-skol, Regnu-dei-Garve, and Gedo-Veictor-Nuela-Snick. Since you don't speak Gardevian, I'll explain it for you. Some of the Gervtic here are sentenced to frolk-dei-skol. They know who they are. It's a ceremony whenever a female kirlia evolves into a gardevoir. They kill, then skin another being that isn't from our species and, melds it to make their dresses."

I flinched viciously from that, "You what?"

She snickered, "You heard me little bitch. We _skin_ you alive. frolk-dei-skol means 'freedom of skin', Regnu-dei-Garve means 'forced of will', and Gedo-Veictor-Nuela-Snick means 'to which you will die but help birth many'. Forced of will means you are forced into being the mate of one, and possibly, more female gardevoir. You have no right to disobey them, and must do everything you can to please them, or you'll die."

I decided to ask, "What if another gardevoir tries to use him, or does use him?"

She liked that question, "That gardevoir is either killed, or a couple of her kin are killed. Typically male gardevoir are killed instead because our matriarch wishes to have us be a female dominated society."

I was shocked by this, "That's insane! No one would allow that!"

She placed her finger to her lips, shushing me, "It's a secret because of society's laws against interfering with culture. Believe it or not, this is a part of who we are as a species. We use orphans _given_ to us as sacrifices to keep it behind closed doors."

I couldn't believe any of it, "No... you're lying..."

This hybrid chuckled a bit, "I never lie. There's no reason for me to lie, because I will face no repercussions."

I bit my lip, "We all face the consequences of our actions."

She shook her head, "No. As a hybrid, I live for a very long time. I won't be suffering for a good amount of time."

I asked, "Hybrids live longer?"

She smirked at me, showing a fanged tooth, "A lot longer. I think I've gone through 18 mates with 43 children, one of which you just met. I'm bored with all of that though, I prefer to watch nowadays."

I looked aside, "That's pretty creepy."

The pregnant gardevoir said, "Mother, why are you dragging this on?"

The hybrid said, "To put it simply, this little human is the key to getting that rich snob's family back into the fold. Tally ensured this, she's getting Silvia to date that gallade Sebastian. With the two richest families together, and having Silvia's boy toy hostage, she'll do anything we say. If not, she'll get some nice videos of us teaching him how to be a sexy slave to us."

I looked down nervously, and angrily, "Please don't talk as if I'm not here."

The hybrid continued to speak to her daughter, "Your sister is very smart Stella, how else would we have him here?"

I spoke up, "What's your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Tetra, and I'm your goddess here. Now, sit down."

I glanced around the room, noticing their stares are still fixated on me. Not willing to be harmed, I did as she asked and sat down. Tetra smiled in triumph, turning to address her prisoners. Her speech consisted of their daily lecture. It spoke of our 'worthlessness', that we should be grateful that they, the 'worthy', acknowledge us and take care of us. We, as Gervtik, have no right to go against their wishes. Gervtik means slave in Gardevian, for them, there is no need for a plural, it counts as both. Gardevoir culture is all about who is the slave, and who's the master. Silvia always avoided talking about her species and what they like to do. Now I understand why she acted weird on occasions even though she liked me. Female gardevoir usually work and have high paying jobs while their Gervtik are expected to stay at home. Honestly... this species is a bit fucked up. Tetra even preaches that females have the right to cheat in front of their Gervtik. What the hell? How can that be allowed, but a Gervtik being taken by another gardevoir is punishable by death? Is their culture the ultimate form of hypocrisy?

I raised my hand, Tetra nodded, allowing me to speak, "Why should we allow our gardevoir mates to cheat?"

Tetra stayed quiet, before bending over to smack me, "You allow it, because you're not worthy to have us all to yourself."

I held my cheek, "You say that, but being a cheater makes you unworthy of love."

Tetra glared at me, "We don't believe in love, we believe in what's ours. Right now, I own you. I could have your child right now and there'd be nothing you could do about it. After all, you humans love to stand above your women, but cower when a female of another species looms over you. How's that for hypocrisy."

I glared back, "At least we know what love is."

Tetra pointed at me, "Don't you fucking push me human. I will rip your clothes off in front of everyone, trust me, I've done it multiple times. You little humans love to act all tough, to stand up, thinking other will stand up with you. Look around you kid, everyone here is broken, empty. Their hopes and dreams are gone. They only exist to please us. Those sobs you were curious about, are kids who try to act tough. They were either being tortured, skinned, raped, or all three. I'm not playing this game with you, just shut up and be obedient."

I looked down, "Fine."

Tetra snapped her fingers, "Heather, go get Cassandra, she has to have finished by now."

The gardevoir named Heather quickly left, coming back with Cassandra and... a 15 year old who's entire right arm is skinless. Blood dripped from exposed veins and muscle that just... fell off his bones. I covered my mouth, looking away to avoid puking. He died while being skinned alive just for talking back? Tetra suddenly grabbed my hair and dragged me over to the body. She forcibly rubbed my face on the meat and blood. When she finished, she flung me onto my back and sat on my stomach, making me lay there as she licked the blood from my face.

She asked, "Do you get it now?"

I looked away, closing my eyes, "Yes... I understand."

she forced my face to her nether region, "Then lick and submit to me. Prove how much you understand welp. Your mate isn't going to save you. I'm your mate now, you hear me? You do as I say and then I'll dump your stupid ass to one of my daughters. You'll learn how to please us in every which way, or die when you finally get boring. So lick, save your skin before I cut it off you."

To my humiliation, I did just that... in front of everyone... I knew none of them were judging me, but it still just felt so demeaning. I'm not stupid... this was meant to do that, but it still feels unique. She tasted awful too, to make it worse, do they even bathe? Ugh... I really don't want to know the answer to that now. I just need to stay out of trouble now, or risk something worse.

* * *

 **{Third Point of View}**

 **-** **3 Days Later -**

Silvia walked back into one of her family's hotel suites, collapsing onto her bed in exhaustion/aggravation. She just came back from another publicity event with her 'best friend' and their dates. Most of the dates she just sat there either bored, or worried what her kind is doing to her mate. Sebastion is too focused on making her miserable by constantly reminding her that the only reason Rui is in danger, is pretty much her fault. She already knows that, and it's already eating away at her subconscious. Just then, her computer in the suite turned on, alerting her of an email.

Silvia forced herself up, going over to it while saying, "If it's another email from Sebastian for another date, I'm going to fucking kill him."

Silvia opened up the email, finding a video file. She gasped when it started and showed Rui asleep on a stone floor. Silvia couldn't tell if Rui was either unconscious or actually asleep. A gardevoir laid beside him, running a hand up and down his body, barely gracing his skin and clothes. Silvia clenched her mouse in anger, watching all this happen. Then Tetra came on screen, making Silvia stand up and grab the sides of her computer in shock.

Silvia was wide eyed, yelling, "Tetra!"

Tetra smiled, "You know who I am Silvia. I have your little boy here and he's doing well to stay out of trouble. Tally instructed me to send you this. You know he's okay now, but be wary Silvia. If you don't listen to Tally, or your little mate causes me problems, I'll make sure you get a video of me molesting him, or skinning him, maybe even both. You and I both know how high ranked I am, so don't even bother trying to save him. Just obey Tally, you might get him back eventually."

Silvia bit her lip until it bled, glaring at the screen with tears, "If she has him, he has to be in one of the chapels, but which one?"

Tetra nodded towards another person, making a gardevoir come over and sit next to Rui. Tetra moved Rui's head to expose his neck, instructing the gardevoir to lick his neck. She did as instructed, making Rui shudder violently. The gardevoir's hand rubbed his arm, threatening to move to his stomach and privates.

Tetra then stopped her, "Since you care so much, that must have been painful to watch, make sure you don't get the free pornography that might follow... like this clip."

The video immediately cut to Rui licking Tetra's private area days early. Unable to contain her anger, Silvia picked up the keyboard and smashed into through the computer screen. After that, she got up and started beating the computer to pieces with her chair. She only stopped when Denise entered her room. She stood over the pile of broken pieces, panting.

Denise looked at the destroyed computer in worry before warily saying, "Hey..."

Silvia turned to Denise hugging her while crying, "I can't keep doing this!"

Denise hugged her, "What's wrong?"

Silvia wailed, "It's all my fault that Rui was kidnapped. If only we never went to that damn hotel! I don't even know how they found out! I only told Rui and he wouldn't tell anyone about it, so how did they know!? Am I just that predictable that they know my every move!?"

Denise frowned, remembering that it was her who told Tally where Rui and Silvia were going. After all, she got Rui to tell her because he trusted her. Now, she's responsible for all of this and can't tell her friend. If she did, it would ruin their friendship or worse... Silvia would lose her mind and murder her without a second's thought. If only there was a way she could help... but she knew there wasn't. As a lopunny, she can't directly influence the gardevoir society. That means, only time will tell what will happen, and that could mean one day Silvia will find out.

Silvia calmed down, backing up, "I'm sorry..."

Denise looked down, "No, I am... we have another double date and it's in two days."

Silvia clenched her hands, "I hate this... I hate this so much and I don't even know why this is happening. How does this make her get higher in the ranks?"

Denise shrugged, "I don't know."

Silvia looked at her phone, seeing her wallpaper. It's a picture of her and Rui cheek to cheek, making silly faces in a selfie. It was taken three weeks into their relationship... Now Rui risks failing and repeating his senior year if she can't find him. No... that's not what she's worried about... she's worried about who he'll be if she finds him. It's not uncommon for certain males to be used for polygamy breeding. That's typically painfully for humans males due to the tiny needles in female pokemon wombs. The tiny hair inject a chemical that forces the male's reproductive organ to work continuously. It can force a hard on within seconds, and when human males are exposed to this for extended periods of time, it causes a severe addiction. The addiction makes them crave sex continuously, making the male forget who he is completely. There's no cure for it either, even if they're not exposed to it for many years, it's still there, in their minds. In many cases, the male doesn't even know their own name, simply taking horrible nicknames instead.

Denise placed her hand on Silvia's shoulder, "Hey, don't lose hope. I mean... they could have killed him already, but they didn't. You have a chance."

Silvia sat on her bed, "I'm not sure anymore. You wouldn't understand Denise, he was special. He was the first male I actually had to work for. The first male to make me feel something. He loved me... Rui was nothing like the useless dickheads I was forced to hang around thanks to my drug addiction. Even when he found out, he still stuck by me. He cared, but he didn't want it to ruin my life... Plus... he was really cute. His innocent looks, blushing, and shyness really made him adorable. Now he'll end up changing, what if he doesn't love me anymore?"

Denise looked at her sadly, "Hey, if it was that easy, you wouldn't try to hard to save him."

Silvia looked down at her hands, "I just wish I knew why everything I've been doing has involved you. When I dwell on it, that leaves the question, why is it that you're involved in this. In fact, what have you done for them or vice versa?"

Denise turned away from her, swallowing nervously, "I needed their help many years ago... and now I'm paying for it. I'm suffering just like you are Silvia."

Silvia got up, "Are you?"

Denise flinched, turning her head to look at Silvia, "What?"

Silvia glared at her, "You've been having a great time on these dates and all the other shit we've been doing."

Denise felt nervous, realizing Silvia's growing suspicion, "Silvia, I've been your friend for years! You're my best friend! I would never try to hurt you or Rui."

Silvia narrowed her eyes before sighing, "Fine, but listen to me. If I find out you got my mate taken, I'm going to kill, and stuff you. Then I'll give you to my fucking children as a stuffed animal. You understand me?"

Denise knew she lied about not harming Rui, but she couldn't back down, "Silvia, I'm your only friend! I only am agreeing to all this shit to help you! You can't trust me, then I'll leave and you'll have to save Rui on your own! So do you trust me or not!"

Silvia shoulder bumped her, "For now I do, get out. I need to shower."

Denise hung her head and left the room. Outside she walked down the hall for leaning against a wall. She felt terrible deep down, but she didn't want Silvia to go through with her threat. If things go well, Silvia will never know.

As for Silvia, she turned the bath on, filling the tub with hot water. She also felt horrible for threatening her best friend... but she couldn't control herself. She's distraught, which is understandable. Later on, she'll send a text saying she's sorry, but for now, she really needed a bath. As she got in and soaked, she thought about Rui, wishing he was there to wash her back for her like he does on occasion. Strangely, Silvia misses all the little things Rui did. The morning kisses, the cuddles in the bath he likes, and the hand holding... It all makes her miss him. One of her greatest fears is the chance he might have another child. Silvia doesn't want anyone else to have his child...

Silvia sniffled, "Rui..."

* * *

 **(That's the end of the chapter, now I just want to say again that I made a pat#reon. I released the first chapter to my first original story that I want to make into a game one day. The main character and his companion is, you guessed it, Rui and Silvia, except, Silvia is a female demon. The story has a synopsis that you can read prior to the first chapter, or I'll post it here. So I hope you guys like it, because I'm posting it here. :P)**

The story revolves around 2084, in 2033 the world governments decided to try and kill each other, almost suddenly. It just happened out of nowhere, and with the entire world initially in ruin, it left the survivors in fear of extinction. One group started coming together, gathering followers quickly to make a society once again. Unfortunately, they were far to kind and exposed themselves to being attacked by other groups of people. To combat this, they decided to... BUILD A WALL... Okay, that joke was in bad taste, but they really did build a giant walled city over a span of 8 years. It turns out, whatever god the people were praying to looked down upon them and showed mercy. With the wall finished and the gates sealed, a strange force protects the walls at all times. Explosions, bullets, nothing scratched it. It was only discovered later that traveling outside the walls at night... led to... disappearances. Until 1 came back... his arms gone and bore a single message. Demons have come to finish the human race off, and they tried for many years to get in at night. During the day, demons cannot exist, except a few special ones who lose all their powers, and disappear. Once the sun sets... they're back with all their strength. Bullets, grenades, knives, nothing conventional harms them. Leaving the humans trapped within their walls, farming what little they can during the day inside and outside of the walls. Runners go scavenging in the forest, finding fruits and fresh water in. The city used to have a river flow through it, but the demons have blocked it one night. The blockage is too far upstream to send a party safely there, after all, cars are long gone. Even the weapons used are starting to end up rusting and collapsing. Some of the civilians have been trying for years to melt metals as efficiently as before, but it's just too much of a daunting task. Years later, the main character, Rui, is born and goes on his adventure... mostly against his will.

I hope this was enough background information on the story to interest all of you! 3

 **(Now, that's the end of the synopsis, I hope you guys are interested by it. Here's the url to my .** # /Murloc_Rampage

Now just take out the # when you put it for the url.

 **With everything finished, I hope you guys enjoyed this, please favorite, follow, and review to tell me about either/both stories and if you like them. ^_^)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: It's Not What Happened... But It Did Happen Right..?**

 **(Time for the final biggest plot twist of this story. Take everything you thought you knew and throw it out the window. Once you get a quarter in, you'll know and go, what the fuck!? Why? It'll make more sense later, trust me.**

 **Also, no, I'm not a feminist. That guest reviewer made me laugh so hard. I could Rant about how dumb it is for there to be male feminists, but I won't.)**

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **\- 3 Days Later -**

I woke up in my cell, staring at the light overhead until I heard my cage door open. Tetra came in with a book, a gardevoir followed with a chair. She placed it in front of my bed as Tetra made sure I wouldn't run.

The gardevoir left, leaving me in there with Tetra, "How did you sleep?"

I groaned, "You ask that every day, it's not going to change. I hate being trapped in here."

Tetra shook her head, "You're a lot like my third mate. He was always so passive and honest, but also really shy. I remember taking his virginity, ah, memories."

I laid back down, sighing, "You already told me this."

Tetra opened the book, "Alright, then are you ready for me to read this to you?"

I looked at her, "What kind of book is ut?"

Tetra smiled, "It's a book that explains in detail all the freedoms you lose and how to please us gardevoir."

I turned my body around, "I'd rather sleep please."

Tetra growled, "Would you rather I skin your hand?"

I visibly shook, "No... but Tetra, I don't want to know this. Don't you think this is upsurd, at least a bit the bit?"

Tetra shook her head, "No, don't worry Rui. You'll learn to love it, every male does eventually. After all, it's either accept it, or die. You don't want to die right?"

I sighed, "Sometimes I want to... but you're evil..."

Tetra started reading, "As a male, your essence is the only thing of importance. Your mate owns your essence, and you cannot give it to any other female."

I asked, "Why would they want my essence in the first place?"

Tetra laughed, "If you're a smart male, your children have a higher chance to be smarter than average."

I shook my head, "That's not true. Your intelligence is based off the amount of time you spend working hard to better yourself."

Tetra grinned, "Maybe for humans, but pokemon traits are passed very differently. Especially for hybrids or ralts with a male human parent."

I stared at the ceiling, "Alright."

Tetra flipped the page, "Based on your value and purity, it can increase or decrease your mate's rank in our society."

That caught my interest, "Wait, so I affected Silvia's rank?"

Tetra nodded, "Yes, your good grades and virgin status made you a high class target, making Silvia's rank go up by 4. She could have gotten even higher, if she didn't try to hide you."

I looked at her, "She hid it?"

Tetra smirked, "Yeah, all male mates outside of our species has to learn our rules. Where do you think they go for that?"

It clicked, "To these chapels."

Tetra looked like she wanted to clap, but instead said, "Very good, now let's get back to... actually, there is something I need to ask you about."

I asked, "What is it?"

Tetra then asked, "Did you ever meet a gardevoir named Coral?"

I lied, "No, why?"

Tetra looked suspicious, which is kind of weird because, realistically, there's no chance I could meet them randomly, "Years ago, a kirlia and human male killed one of my daughters and fled. I've been looking for them ever since."

I said, "They killed one of your daughters and escaped. That's strange. I never thought something like that would happen here considering your power."

Tetra ignored the hint of sarcasm in my voice, "The female kirlia loved the boy and hated my daughter."

I asked, "Why?"

Tetra sighed, "My daughter was using him on the side because she liked the way he squirmed and cried. She had a weird fetish that involved choking her victim during rape."

I grimaced, "So she's as sick as you."

Tetra closed the book with a loud clap, the air in the room seemed to shift as I realized what I did, "You obviously are not taking this seriously."

I sat up, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be disrespectful!"

Tetra clapped her hands, signaling one of her daughters to come in with a very bloody knife, "Since you don't find my readings interesting, I'll just show you what a frolk dei skol is."

I cowered away from her, "N-no! Don't do it! Please!"

Tetra and her daughter took their time to grab me, savoring every second of my protest. My begging quickly changed to screams as they held me down. I was forced to watch as the blade inched down towards my hand. Then... I saw the crimson red of my blood as the blade sunk in. The next hour I was kicking as screaming in agony as they skinned my hand. I bit my tongue during the screaming, trying to endure it to save my voice. In the end, I wasn't able to, but the immense pain short circuit my pain receptors. I stared at the ceiling, tears drying around my eyes, unable to move my body. Then... everything flashed white as I heard a voice.

"Wake up."

* * *

 **(Hospital Room)**

 **-2 Days before the story started in chapter 1-**

I woke up with a jolt, panting with a cold sweat. I immediately looked at my right hand, feeling it with my left to see if it was okay. It was... and it wasn't skinned! Wait... this isn't my cell. Where am I?

I asked aloud, "Is this a hospital?"

I heard a door open, looking at a white curtain used to separate patient beds, with a raspy voice saying, "Your son might not ever wake up."

When the curtain is pulled, I saw my two parents and felt every hair on my body rise up, "Mom? Dad?"

They, as well as the doctor, we're shocked to say the least before my mom said, "You're awake, I'm so glad!"

I did a double take, "Wait... but Silvia bought me from you two!"

My parents looked at each other, my father saying, "What are you talking about? We would never sell you!"

My mother placed her hand on my left shoulder, "Do you remember what happened?"

I started panicking, "I was trapped in a cell by hybrid gardevoirs who were going to rape and skin me. They started to and... then I woke up here."

The doctor started laughing, "Ahahaha! I see what's going on. He was trapped in a dream during his coma. One that lasted many months."

I shook my head, "No! It was real! I even have an adopted parent in Freeda town!"

The doctor gave me a weird look, "Freeda Town has been destroyed for several years. The inhabitants there were destroyed by their own cult. No one has been there in years."

I felt my eyes widen, looking down at my hands in confusion, "That can't be..."

My mother rubbed my back, "Please calm down dear, we don't want you to go back into your coma."

I looked at my mother, seeing kindness in her eyes, something that was never there before. In fact... she wasn't wearing the poor tattered clothing I was used to. She had a necklace and several rings on. Her clothes were finely tailored, looking far more expensive than we could afford. My father looked a lot happier and extravagantly professional. His suit looked so clean with a clear shine to it. His hair is sleeker back with oil with a fresh shave.

I couldn't believe it, "How do you two look like that? ... unless you're lying and you used that 2 million Silvia gave you to put on this act."

My mother hugged me, "Sweet heart, please believe us."

My mother is... hugging me... this... is this real? I shakily accepted the hug, feeling a warmth build up inside me as I teared up. Then I stopped, unable to accept this reality.

I whispered, "What's the date today?"

My father answered me, "It's August 25th, 2011. Why?"

I froze, 'That's two days before I met Silvia at the school!' I shook myself out of it and asked, "How did I fall into my coma?"

My mother answered me this time, "You were going down the many flights of stairs in a panic. Three bullies were chasing you and you missed a step. You hit your head on the railing and never woke up after that, until today. I was so worried about you! Your brother was as well."

I shook my head, 'My brother?' I said, "I have a brother?"

My mom smiled, "Yes, he's your half brother, Cray. He's the one that helped you go to your private high school for free."

I heard footsteps as a male gardevoir hybrid came into view, "Rui! You're awake!"

I could feel my heart rate increase with each passing second. The heart monitor's beeps began to slow down for my hearing as time went to a stand still. My brother is a gardevoir hybrid!? After what I just went through before waking up!? No... this can't be happening... it has to be fake!

I started panicking until I felt a calming feeling wash over me, his voice resonated in my head, "Calm down Rui."

I said, "Your kind was skinning me!"

He raised his hand, "Calm yourself little brother, that never happened."

I held my head, "I... need time to process all of this."

Cray looked at the doctor, "Can we be alone with him?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course, I'll be out in the hall, call me in when you're ready for me to test if he's clear to leave."

I watched the doctor leave, half expecting my family to try and kill me. That never happened as my brother walked over to my tight side and sat down. He's 6 feet tall with black spiky hair like mine but with a green tint around the tips. His eyes are crimson red like a gardevoir, but much smaller. His skin is paler than mine, likely from gardevoir's having pure white skin. He wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans.

Cray asked, "Did you forget everything about your real life Rui?"

I said to him, "This isn't real life, it can't be. I never had a brother."

Cray shook his head, "Rui, you were trapped in a coma for 4 months."

I looked at the ceiling, "Can it really be that simple?" I asked myself.

My mother said, "Rui, we were worried about you."

I closed my eyes, "I guess I just have to accept this."

Cray nodded, "You're not going to wake up tomorrow, in whatever world you thought you are from. Listen, your grades got you to still go up to become a senior. You missed a month of class, but you can still pass the quarter."

I nodded, "Yeah... my presentation... and... wait. Can I go back to the school tonight?"

Cray looked a little against it, but ultimately shrugged, "If you want."

My father stepped in, "AND, if the doctor says you can leave. Can you even walk son?"

I looked at my legs, noticing how hard it was to move them. They're right, it must have been months since I last walked. That's not going to stop me, because I'm stubborn when it comes to things I want.

I told them, "Get the doctor, I'm ready to leave."

* * *

 **-1 Hour Later-**

The doctor ran all the tests, including blood work, and allowed me to leave. My father's car is a lot nicer than I thought it would be. In this world, my parents are upper middle class citizens with well paying jobs. They never fight and my brother looks after me in their absence. I just couldn't understand why I can't remember my original life. Did the hit on my head erase all that so my subconscious created a fake life to live? If so, why did it do such a depressing, horrid life? Also, why wasn't my brother in it? Was the hybrid woman supposed to be from his influence in my life?

My questions won't be answered, not yet anyways, but I was so ready to go back to school. I needed to find Silvia, and I wasn't going to ask Cray. I'm not sure I can trust him yet. If Silvia is real, then I might be able to find her. In my dream, she had to come here after what happened in her last school. If there's a connection, she'll be there. I remember how angry she was getting at the videos of m- wait, I shouldn't know that. How can I know that she destroyed her computer when they sent her a video of me being sexually used. Unless... that all really was just a dream. I mean, I can't possibly know what Silvia did if it wasn't... I even know about Denise lying to Silvia's face... This... this is just strange. Who even am I in this world?

I looked at Cray, seeing his dazed expression as he stared out the car window, "Hey Cray."

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

I asked, "What's your job?"

He snickered, "I'm a singer, not a good one, but I think I'm pretty decent. I'll have to quit once I turn 18 and get married."

I said, "That's one of the gardevoir rules, right?"

Cray froened, "Yeah, it's so stu-" he paused before looking at me, "How the hell did you know that?"

I bit my lip nervously, "Uh... I just guessed."

Cray slowly shook his head, "No, there was no doubt in your tone of voice. How _did_ you know that?"

I looked down, "I'm not really sure myself."

Cray got my attention, "Rui." When I looked at him, he was deathly serious, "Tell me the truth."

I swallowed nervously, "I learned about it in my dream."

Cray narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What else do you know?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but one thing was called... frolk dei skol?"

Cray's eyes told me everything I needed, "Just... keep that to yourself, okay?"

I nodded, staying silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 **(School Grounds)**

 **-12:35 p.m.-**

Once we arrived, and I got out of the car, Cray said to me, "Your best friend will be waiting for you outside the dorms."

I gave Cray a funny look, "Best friend?"

Cray gave me a serious look, "Something tells me you'll know him when you see him."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I went straight to the dorms regardless. I was honestly excited to see my room again. It's been months since I've last been in there. Hah... that was a shitty joke. The other students were a lot kinder to me than in my dream. They all waved or approached me with smiles or appreciation for a prior event. It felt nice to be popular like this. Then I saw the three bullies, and they looked happy to see me. In a nice turn of events, they apologized to me for what happened months ago. I forgave them, after all, I don't even know what they did to me.

Once I reached the dorms, my legs were tired from walking. Trust me, not walking for four months does not help. Outside the doors is none other than Sebastian. A part of me expected him to attack me, and he did, with a hug.

He yelled, "Yo! Rui!"

I coughed, "Ack! Can't breath!"

He loosened up, "Oh, sorry man."

I took deep breaths before saying, "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't remember anything of our past."

Sebastian groaned, "Of course you don't..."

I frowned, suddenly feeling bad, "Hey, thanks for being my friend though."

Sebastian nodded, "Of course! You saved my life years ago. I'll always be your friend."

I tilted my head in wonder, "I did?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, I can't swim, so when I was pushed into the pool, you jumped in and saved me."

I flinched at that, thinking back to when I saved Silvia, "Then what?"

Sebastian held out his fist, "We beat the shit out of the guys that threw me in."

I thought about it, "You had a headache right?"

Sebastian shot up, "You remember?"

For a second, the memory flashed, "A little bit."

Sebastian started hopping excitedly, "Hey! Maybe going to your room will help you remember more!"

I smiled at him, "That's a great idea."

Sebastian asked, "Do you remember where it is?"

I nodded, "I think so, don't try to lead me there, just follow, alright?"

Sebastian shrugged, "If you say so."

I bumped fists with Sebastian and walked into the dorms, going up the dreaded stairs until I reached my floor. I opened my backpack, pulling my key out from the same slot as my dream. I unlocked the door, opening the room for the first time in months. I couldn't move... for a second, I saw an image of Silvia on the bed. When I blinked, it was replaced with a unkempt bed. Only the bed is a mess, everything else is clean. No trash littered the room, but dust covered everything.

As I walked in, Sebastian cheered, "Welcome home!"

I walked into the bathroom, seeing how empty it was. Silvia's things are completely gone, and the fridge is empty... I really wanted a Garde's delight.

I groaned out loud, "Dang... I was hoping for a Garde's delight."

Sebastian raised a brow, "That shit is expensive dude, actually, how do you even know about those? Only rich gardevoir have it."

I told him about my dream as quickly as I could, "So that gardevoir gave me access to it."

Sebastian crossed his arms, "She sounds awesome... did you fuck her?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you'd ask that."

Sebastian laughed, "Oh come on, you still act the fucking same. Hahahaha! Rui, you really need to get laid man."

I reminded him of my age, "I'm barely 14 Sebastian, I shouldn't do that sort of thing."

Sebastian pat my back, "Don't be stupid, dimbass! It's the best time to do it! What's the worse that could happen?"

I gave him an unimpressed look, "She could get pregnant."

Sebastian grinned, "Like I said, what's the worse that could happen?"

I sighed, "I get the impression you're retarded."

Sebastian scoffed, "How dare you sir! I'm an intelligent male of this community, to even insinuate otherwise is highly disrespectful. I demand you to repent."

I shook my head, "Go kiss some girl's ass, I have to clean my room up."

Sebastian left immediately, "With your grace, I shall kiss some sexy chick's ass. Maybe I can get her to go out to an expensive dinner just to fuck her later."

I waved him off, 'He's a bit like the one in my dream, only... not a dick.'

Cleaning up my room took a couple hours, but once it was done, I was happy to see it so spotless. I turned my lamp on, making sure it was ready to the impending night in case I come back late. I wanted to explore the school for a multitude of reasons. One, I wanted to find Jason and Coral. If they exist, I want to thank them... even if they won't know why. They were so good to me in my dream... instead... I found the one person I never expected to meet for a while. She was outside the cafeteria, smoking a cigarette with an angry expression. A tattoo of a collection of skulls ran down her arm. A large crescent moon is tattooed in her cleavage, and black mascara around her eyes. She looked so different... but I still recognized her. It was Silvia! ...however, I felt something was very different about her.

She noticed my staring and grimaced, "Ugh! Stop stating at me perv! I'm not into guys!"

I flinched, "W-what?"

Silvia nodded, "Yeah, I'm not into guys so buzz off fuckboy. I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

There are many ways to be rejected, this was not the one I was expecting. She's into girls!? What the fuck Arceus!? This is some bullshit!

I muttered to myself, "Of course this is happening. Why am I not surprised?"

Silvia glared at me, "What are you mumbling over there tiny?"

I frowned, "Nothing. Sorry for staring, I didn't mean to offend you."

Silvia shrugged, taking another intake of smoke, "It's okay." She exhaled.

"Babe, I'm here!" A familiar voice cheered.

I looked to see Denise run over and hug Silvia. To twist the knife in the wound more, I watched them kiss. It hurt... a lot. I know now it was just a dream but, I still felt something for her.

Silvia held her hand, "Let's go grab lunch!"

Denise giggled, "Okay!"

Amidst my shock and heart break, I was snapped out of it by Sebastian, "Hey!"

I jumped, "Huh!? What?"

Sebastian asked, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah..." I stared at Silvia, "I'm just fine..."

Sebastian pat my back, "Let's go grab lunch, okay?"

I walked forward, "Y-yeah. I'm really hungry."

Sebastian led me in, allowing me to collect my thoughts. My life is better now, yes, but Silvia is into girls!? How can that be? No... why is that the case? I thought she would like me if she was real... instead, she loves Denise... Arceus is such an asshole. What will I do now?

* * *

 **(That's the end of this chapter, and yeah, that was quite a shocker, in my opinion. Even I don't know how I'll follow up on this. The first 16 chapters all take place in a coma, but there is something strange. There's truth to the ckma, meaning it might not have been just a dream. Who knows, well, you will... in the next chapters! Please favorite, follow and review to support the story!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Where To Begin?**

 **(To the guest reviewer asking for a response, here it is, I see your review and you will have to read and find out. That's for reading though. ^_^**

 **As for everyone else, I bet you guys are interested in the shit Rui will be going through now. Why is the coma real or important? I may be because of who was in it, or the information he gained through it.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Two Days Later-**

 **(Dorm Room)**

I sat in my dorm room, wondering what I should do now. Silvia is dating Denise, in fact, they live together on the third floor in one of the most expensive rooms. Jason and Coral are nowhere to be found, so they aren't real... or are they? Maybe they live elsewhere... actually... Tetra said Jason belonged to one of her daughters. What if he's trapped and... oh who am I kidding? I can't save him... Then there's Sebastian, he's so... cool. Like... he's not a jerk in any sense of the word at all. He's richer than me, but he doesn't act on it. In fact, he hates his family because of the gardevoir customs being forced on him. I kept asking about them, trying to learn more, but he refused. He said if I knew too much, they might come after me. If he won't tell me, then maybe she will.

I stood up, reaching for my pocket, only to grab nothing, "Oh yeah... no phone... I miss Silvia..."

I shook my head, not letting myself get sad before finding her. Silvia has no idea who I am, and honestly... she seems happy with Denise. I wonder if I really made her happy... or was that just a lie as well. Then there's Freeda Town, I need to go there one day. If a cult destroyed them, maybe I can find some evidence as to what happened there.

I walked to the bathroom, turning the bath on for a short soak, "At least I can bathe in peace... ***tear drops into the water*** but now I'm alone..."

I stripped and got in the water, trying to relax for a bit. I'm not alone like in my coma, but I was so used to her love, it's... shitty not to have it. I'm jealous... 100% jealous, but I won't act on it. I'm a good person, and like any good person, I should know that I can't change the one I love regardless of circumstances. I have to accept it and move on... but... she could be useful. No harm in being her friend as I figure out what happened.

Loud knocking came from the door, "Who could that be? Unless it's Sebastian breaking the world record in letting it off early to akin to disappointment. ...Fuck, I have Silvia's humor."

I got out of the bath and dried off. Once I was dry, the knocking stopped. I walked to the door, opening it to see no one. I peeked into the hall, seeing someone walk to the stairs wearing a grey sweater and black sweatpants. I stepped out into the hall, but slipped on something. I caught myself and looked at a piece of paper under my foot.

I picked it up, reading aloud, "Be thankful, not everyone wakes up."

I stared at this note in wonder, seeing a large letter D in the bottom right hand corner. I looked at the stairs to see the person was gone, and no one was around. I walked back onto my room, fixing myself in the mirror, mentally preparing myself for what I'm about to do.

I sighed, "Okay, Rui, this is going to be the hardest conversation of your life. Silvia is a bitch, plain and simple, to anyone she doesn't know. Well, to guys anyways, after all, she got fucked over in her old school... I think. Shit... I don't know what she was like before coming here."

The more I thought about it, this began to look like a terrible plan. Silvia won't help me, and she might not even answer. Hell, Denise might kick my ass for talking to her. Bringing Sebastian won't help, he'll be too busy panicking over this since Silvia is a gardevoir. Looks like I just have to wing it.

I groaned to myself, "Hopefully this won't lead to another coma."

* * *

I walked down to the third floor and asked for Silvia's room. One guy plainly told me not to bother her if I want to stay a man. I admit, the thought of her ripping my privates off scared me, but I need to ask her some questions about gardevoirs. In my coma, I learned so much about their sadistic nature and female superiority complex. Maybe that part of my dream is to signify them as primarily gay? ...No, that's fucking stupid. What the hell am I thinking? In my dream they wanted to become stronger as a species. That meant selective breeding with their high ranking members.

A person walked by me, "You know, staring at a door won't open it."

I shook my head, "Yeah, he's right, here goes nothing."

I knocked on the door, feeling my heart tense up. I really wanted to run right now, but I refuse to let myself. She's my only real chance to learn about gardevoirs in this world. When the door opened, I was greeted by Denise. She looked sweaty, and I did not want to know why.

She asked, "What is it?"

I said, "I'd like to speak to Silvia please."

Denise looked suspicious, "How do you know my girlfriend's name?"

That urked me, but I shrugged it off, "I just asked other students."

Denise crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, "Why do you want to talk to her?"

I started getting nervous, "I need to ask her a few questions."

Denise poked my chest hard, "Listen here you little pervert, she's not going to tell you about our sex life."

I blushed, "W-what!? I'm not here to ask about that! It's about her race."

Denise leaned against the door frame, "Oh really? Why's that?"

I started getting annoyed, 'I wish you'd fucking stop with the game of twenty questions bitch.' I cleared my throat, "My half brother is a male gardevoir hybrid. I just want to know more about them."

Denise tried to close the door, "Then go ask him."

I stopped her from closing the door, "Look. I just want to ask her a few questions, nothing major. Please let me talk to her."

Denise growled, "Fine... but if she kicks your ass, it's not my fault. Got it?"

Denise opened the door and walked back into their room. Silvia was asleep on their bed, so Denise gently shook her awake. When she did, Silvia kissed her, pinching my heart, but I kept my composure. Once Silvia heard about me at the door, she looked right at me. She made a hand motion saying shoo, but I shook my head. I'm not letting these two ruin this. Silvia shook her head angrily, barging over to the door.

I expected her to yell, but she calmly asked, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Is it true that the gardevoirs enslave their males?"

I noticed a flash in her eyes, "No."

I smiled a bit, when she lies, there's always that flash, "I see. So, is it true that the gardevoir's leader is called the matriarch?"

Her eyes flashed more vividly, "No!"

I put my hand to my chin, thinking, "Hm... alright, last question. Are gardevoir chapels used to make human males obedient slaves or cattle for the frolk dei skol?"

Silvia grabbed my throat, "How the fuck do you know about that!?"

I stared into her eyes in shock, "I... I just heard about it."

Silvia squeezed tighter, using psychic to bend my arm back, "Don't you fucking lie to me. I got kicked out of my last school and I'll glad get kicked out of this one for breaking you."

I started crying, "I'm telling the truth. Please, don't hurt me."

Silvia leaned to my ear, "Tell me the truth, or else."

I bit my lip, "I was held in a chapel and they told me."

Silvia stopped and stepped back, "So, you're an escapee."

I coughed a bit, "No... I experienced it during my coma."

Silvia said, "Aaaaah. You're that kid. Cray's little brother, the one that was saved."

I looked at her in shock, "What do you mean?"

Silvia smirked, "5 months ago, you were on the list for future mates because you are Cray's brother. He sacrificed his future to get you off it."

I flinched, "What!? He did!"

Silvia leaned on the door, not looking at me, "Yeah, the poor guy is going to be a brown gown. You know what that is right?"

I started hyperventilating, remembering what Tetra said in my coma, 'Brown gowns are slaves that have their psychic powers removed and must obey every command. They normally only live 5 years before dying from something, whether it's beatings, starvation, or outlived his usefulness.'

I shook my head no, "That can't happen to him..."

Silvia smirked, "Well, it's happening, and there's nothing you can do about... actually, I may be able to help... if you do me a favor."

I didn't like the sound of that, "Um... what is it?"

Silvia smiled, "I want to go swimming from 6pm to 8pm everyday, but school rules say I can't."

I was confused, "Why can't you, they have the pool opened at all time right, since they have overnight lifeguards."

Silvia laughed, "Whoever told you that is a lying retard! Hahahaha!"

I blushed, looking aside, "So... what do you want me to do about it?"

Silvia pinched my cheek, "I want you to be our lookout and scapegoat. Do that, and your brother won't be a brown gown, understand?"

I clenched my hands, looking aside angrily, "How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

Silvia grinned evilly, leaning towards me, "You dont, but I have your life in my hands. If I tell the other gardevoir about what you know, they will come here, they will take you away, and they will use you to the fullest. I'm your master now."

I shivered, "You're blackmailing me..."

Silvia pat my cheek, smiling, "Smart boy, you understand. So I take it, that's a yes."

I looked aside shamefully, "I'll do it..."

Silvia took out a cigarette and came into the hall, "Good, I'll see you outside the pool building in twenty minutes. You understand my little bitch?"

I clenched my hands, hanging my head, "I understand, Silvia..."

Silvia closed the door and walked down the hall to smoke outside. I laid my forehead on the door in aggravation. Why did I even do this when I knew this would happen? ...No... I knew why I did this. I wanted to see her, now I'm being blackmailed. This is just great...

I started walking towards the stairs, "Looks like I just fucked up big time. She's going to lord this over me for the rest of my life... but I could still learn from her. If she's feeling generous, that is."

* * *

 **(Pool Building)**

 **-2 Hours Later-**

I waited outside the building, trying not to be seen as Denise and Silvia came over in their swimsuits. I thought they were going to change inside, but I guess, and by guess, I mean know, that they don't care. Silvia was always the type of girl to flaunt her beauty. Denise... is akin to a whore in my eyes, even though she wasn't in my dream. Denise's swimsuit barely covered her breasts and bottom. I looked at Silvia to keep my eyes wandering.

Silvia asked, "Anyone in there?"

I shook my head no, "The janitor just left and if you turn the lights on, keep it dim to ward off suspicion."

Silvia nodded, "Smart. Keep a lookout, and warn us if you see anyone."

I looked passed them, blushing slightly, "I will."

Silvia and Denise went inside after using psychic to unlock the door. Once it closed, I kept a lookout. I really missed my phone, when I was bored, I played games on it. It'd be so nice to play solitaire. Some nice, classic, good old fashioned solitaire. Never got tired of it. Honestly, I need to find a way to get out of this situation. I hate being a slave, it's only a matter of time before she demands something unreasonable. All bitches do that, especially during blackmail. Maybe Denise will tell me to jump off a cliff, pfft, fuck that. Arceus... I really have changed, damn it Silvia. After a while, I started to hear footsteps and saw Sebastian come towards me with a wave.

He called out, "Yo, Rui! What's up man? I've been looking for you since like... 5."

I blew out hot air, "Hey Sebastian, been busy with turbo bitches."

Sebastian raised a brow, "What do you mean by that? On second thought, never mind, um... you okay? You used to never swear and you seem to do it a lot now."

I said, "The gardevoir in my dream is influencing me a lot more than I thought. I blame her."

Sebastian gave me a weird look, "Oooookay. So, what's going on?"

I pointed over my shoulder at the door, "Lesbians are in there, blackmailing me to keep watch."

Sebastian laughed a bit, "You serious? What could they possibly have on you?"

I decided to be honest, "One of them told me about my brother becoming a brown gown to protect me, she said she can stop that. Also... she threatened to get me sent to one of the chapels if I don't obey her."

Sebastian looked serious, "Dude, you're fucked. She's going to outlive you and live as your master for your whole life."

I said, "Tell me something I don't know."

Sebastian gave me an unimpressed look, "Bro, you can't let her get away with this."

I got a bit frustrated, "What the hell am I supposed to do? It's not that simple because her society has different rules."

Sebastian grimaced, "Yeah... I could imagine the consequences."

That hit a nerve, "That will not happen again."

Sebastian flinched in surprise, "What do you mean?"

I clenched my right hand, "I will sooner kill myself than let them submit me for a frolk dei skol. That's what you meant by punishment right? Well fuck that!"

Sebastian looked aside, "I'm sorry man... wait... you know about that?"

I nodded, "How can't I? My damn dream had me pinned while they skinned my fucking right hand. It hurt like hell!"

Sebastian put his hands up, "I get it man, please, calm down. They'll hear you."

I looked aside bitterly, "They're probably too busy fucking to hear anything other than their moans."

Sebastian looked worried, "Why do you care about that?"

I looked at him, lying, "I don't care."

Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder, "You're lying, I can tell. Why do you care?"

I looked down silently, sighing, "Silvia is in there with her girlfriend, the lopunny named Denise. In my dream Silvia did so much and Denise was a model. Now in real life, they're smoking lesbians. It hurts... a lot."

Sebastian nodded, "Don't worry man. You'll get over it, dreams are just that, dreams."

I nodded, "I guess so..."

Sebastian lightly punched my shoulder, "I'll go to make sure you don't get in trouble. I'll see you tomorrow in Physics."

I nodded, "Yeah, peace man."

I watched Sebastian leave, thinking about how different he is. It's pretty cool. I wonder how my brother is doing... I hope Silvia keeps her promise. She wasn't the type to go against her promises... right? I hope that's right, if not, then I screwed myself over for nothing. I hope she's not as terrible as she acts. Maybe she was just cranky, or the cigarettes make her mood sour easily, or... I need to stop making excuses.

I whispered, "This is so boring."

I heard the door open and saw Silvia and Denise walk out, laughing and smiling. Towels wrapped their bodies as they walked side by side. I stepped aside for them to pass, but they didn't.

Silvia said, "Thanks for being our lookout. I'll expect you to be here tomorrow, same time."

I nodded, "Okay."

They continued walking, smiling and laughing. I went back to my room and laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I shifted to lay on my side, hugging my pillow before seeing a magazine on my drawers. It was from Sebastian, probably as a joke because of my dream. On it was a gardevoir model, she looked beautiful... I started looking through it, noticing they all looked different because of their body shapes and hair. Some were naked completely, so this was a porn mag. I never looked at one before...

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

 **-2 Hours Before Lookout Duty-**

I looked for Silvia in order to ask more questions, but these were genuine questions. After all, I wanted to know the origins of their kind. I asked Sebastian, but he had no idea because only females were allowed to know. So their female dominant society still stands tall, making one half stupid, while the other is evil. Makes a lot of sense when I think about it.

After searching for an hour, I found her in the library alone, she was reading a book. I was genuinely surprised by this. I never knew she liked reading... okay, maybe that was a bad thing to assume. She could just be reading for a class assignment.

Silvia noticed me, "Well then, sir stares a lot has returned. May I show you the door?"

I rolled my eyes, "I would like to know more about your species."

Silvia went back to reading, "No."

I sat next to her, "Come on, please don't be so difficult."

Silvia closed the book gently, "Look. My girlfriend doesn't like guys talking to me."

I frowned, "She's not here right now, so it's fine."

Silvia pinched the area between her eyes, "Urgh! Can you just buzz off! It can get her really mad if a cute guy is seen with me."

I blushed, "I'm cute?"

Silvia reopened the book, "No. I was just explaining the situation. She thinks you're cute though."

I felt my heart sank, 'Well then... there went that.' I asked anyways, "How did the gardevoir's first start?"

Silvia gripped the book tighter, growling angrily, "Fine, we were made by Arceus just like any other pokemon."

I scratched my chin, "Sorry, I meant their society and rules as a whole."

Silvia started looking visibly frustrated, "Kid, I need to study for my fucking project! Get the hell out of here."

I looked down, "Sorry..."

I didn't leave, making Silvia slam her face into the book, "Mphf sgvi jkn." I doubt that was any sort of language.

I raised a brow, "Uh... pardon?"

Silvia sat up straight, "Our rules date back to the first human-gardevoir kingdom 5 thousand years ago. Back then, our species used to be together and fuck like rabbits! Done with story time! Get. The fuck. Out. Of my damn. Face."

I still pressed her for information, "Yes, but how did they come up with it."

Silvia glared at me, "I will take you to my room and shove Denise's dildo so far up your ass, you'll be choking on it and shit. Then I'll skin you, while making sure you stay alive and feel it."

I got up, "And we are out of time. I'll see you in a bit at the spot. Peace."

I never ran out of a library faster than I did that day.

* * *

 **(Dorm Room)**

 **-That Night-**

I looked at the magazine, wondering why guys waste their time on it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I understand how they feel. These gardevoir are hot, not as hot as Silvia though... well... my Silvia anyways. ...I miss her so much.

Then I heard a voice, "I knew you were a pervert."

I looked to see Silvia and Denise at the door. Denise had a knife while Silvia wore a sick grin. I don't even know how they got in my room! Next thing I know, I was held down as Silvia inched the knife towards my face.

She whispered, "You're so cute. Sooooo cute. I want to wear your face."

Denise giggled evilly, "I want to keep his dick for my collection."

I started panicking until I woke up with a jolt. It was just a dream... thank god, it was just a dream! I saw the magazine on the desk. Without a second thought, I took it outside and burned it to ashes. I'm done with that shit.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

 **-Afternoon-**

I was sitting with Sebastian with a haunted look still present from last night. Sebastian tried asking me about it, but I stonewall him. I didn't want to think about it, that nightmare was awful. I just want to forget it as soon as possible. As I ate there, I noticed movement out the corner of my eye. It was Silvia and Denise, who sat across from me.

I stayed silent, but Sebastian asked, "Can I... help you or something?"

Silvia answered him, "I have questions for this little douche."

I continued to stay quiet until Denise kicked my leg, "Ow! That freaking hurt!"

Denise said, "Listen to my girlfriend loser!"

Silvia hugged her, "Thanks for that. Now then, I'd like to know why you are interested in gardevoirs."

I shuffled nervously, "There are some things I need to find out about."

Silvia circled her hand, signaling me to continue, "And..?"

I took a sip of my water, "Gardevoirs are one of the things."

Silvia nodded, "Okay, why?"

I stated, "Gardevoirs are an interesting species."

Denise got up, "Don't lie, you're doing it because you like _my girlfriend!_ "

The entire cafeteria went silent, I was a bit shocked, but shook my head, "I don't like her, if I did, it's long since been dead."

Denise growled, "You're lying."

I glared at her, "Why are you so jealous!? Don't you trust her!?"

Denise yelled, "Of course I do!"

I scoffed, "Yeah? Well it appears you don't!"

Denise inched her head forward, "You dont know shit!"

I pressed my forehead against hers, challenging her, "Yeah, well fuck you!"

 ***Bam***

Denise punched me so hard, I flew back out of my chair and bounced off the floor spinning. I rolled to a sliding stop on my stomach and could barely get up. The entire room was moving as I tried to stand up. I fell over a couple times before laying on my side, holding my cheek.

I whimpered, "Ow... that hurts so much..."

Sebastian checked up on me, "You okay?"

I did a mock laugh, "I got punched across a room, what do you think?"

Sebastian nodded, "Ah, so you're fine."

I groaned, "Shut up."

Sebastian looked behind him, "Well, the bitch brigade left."

I sighed, "Thank god. Ugh... help me up. I still have to do a my duty later. Maybe the nurse can help me see straight."

Sebastian agreed, helping me get to the nurse and rest. I knew I shouldn't have argued with Denise... why do I do things I know I shouldn't do?

* * *

 **(Damn, he got laid out by a bitch. Holy shit. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite, follow and review to support the story. ^_^ As I said earlier, guest reviewer, I did read your review and my response is you'll find out eventually.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Why did I Fall?**

 **(Alright, since you guys have been so awesome with the reviews, I'll make sure to pump this one out as well. After this one, I need to work on my original Story called True Dark. The second chapter needs to be released by Friday for that story. As for this, it's time to get into the reasons it all meant more. Hopefully you'll all see what I mean.**

 **As for the guest reviewer, yes. I talk to almost everyone that reviews if I have time. They're my friends, just like all of you guys are.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Dorm Room)**

 **-1 Week Later-**

For the past week, two things kept happening. I played my part as lookout for the bitches to go swimming, and I dreamt of when Denise lied in my coma. It kept playing over and over in my head. Seeing my Silvia so distressed... only to be lied to by Denise. Why is that? What is it trying to tell me?

I stared at my ceiling, wondering what to do, "I wish I had a sign or something..."

I expected something to happen, but it didn't. I was on my own... wait... what if it's linked to the coma? Why was I running? They said the bullies were chasing me, why were they chasing me? Did I disrespect them in some way? Did I not do their homework? They were quite nice when I returned, so it can't be that. So why did they do it? Its... fishy. Maybe the gardevoirs can wait.

I got up and took a relaxing bath, "Ah... relaxation... god I'm lonely."

I was hoping something, anything would happen. I don't even care if it's bad! Nothing did... so I was forced to wait for the cafeteria to be open.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

 **-Early Morning-**

I waited in line with Sebastian, talking about stuff. Mostly about girls in the school. A rumor has been spreading about someone sneaking into the library at night. It's around midnight every day, janitors say that the library door is always found open. The school started putting security guards there to keep an eye out, but even they never find out who it is. It's possibly a ghost type pokemon, or maybe they're all lying.

Sebastian asked, "Did you do the homework?"

I nodded, "You watched me do it remember?"

Sebastian shook his head no, "When did you do it?"

I said, "During class, now that I think about it, you were staring at a nidoqueen really hard."

Sebastian blushed, "It was not a nidoqueen, it was a Salazzle!"

I laughed, "So you weren't paying attention, I knew it. You should have tried copying me rather than staring. Maybe then, you wouldn't have a C in that class. What does it matter anyways?"

Sebastian groaned, "Come on, just let me copy."

I chuckled, "Nope, you gotta fail before you succeed, isn't that what you said about dating? No wonder you never get a girlfriend."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Oh screw you, you're just a smart dipshit."

I laughed a bit louder, "I would say, 'Takes one to know one,' but it doesn't count for you."

Before Sebastian could answer, I saw the three bullies from my dream sit down. They looked normal now, so maybe they weren't the bullies. Maybe the bullies who chased me are three different people entirely. Then there was the question of how long has Silvia been here? She was here two days before she was in my coma. Plus, Denise is also attending, which never happened in my dream. They must have been here for a while.

I asked Sebastian, "Those two girls, Silvia and Denise, how long have they been here?"

Sebastian thought about it, "Uh... they started coming here around the end of our junior year, so about 9 months."

I thought to myself, "Hm... so they started coming here before my coma. Since Silvia didn't know me, it must mean she and I never talked. Not surprising considering her... girlfriend. Hm... those dreams... what could they mean?'

Sebastian got me out of my thoughts when he pointed towards a far off table, "Isn't that Denise?"

I narrowed my eyes, seeing Denise with a Garchomp. They spoke with furrowed eyes, and angry expressions. It must have been a miscommunication or something. Then again... it could be something more...

I asked, "Hey, do you remember anything strange happening to me before the coma?"

Sebastian thought to himself, "Now that you mention it, you were a little paranoid a week before you fell down the stairs."

I raised a brow, "Really? Why?"

Sebastian tapped his chin, "It had something to do with a secret, something you couldn't tell me. Also, your brother told you about the brown gown beforehand."

I flinched, "Wait, if you knew about the brown gown before I talked to Silvia, why didn't you tell me?"

Sebastian chuckled nervously, "I kind of forgot that you lost your memory of it..."

I scoffed, "Sebastian, what the fuck man? This is a little important you know!"

Sebastian raised his hands, "Hey, hey, don't shoot me over this."

I facepalmed, "Ugh, what the heck man."

Sebastian sighed, "Then there's your weird addiction to your phone."

I raised a brow, "My phone? I don't have a phone."

Sebastian gave me a weird look, "Uh, newsflash, it's 2011 Rui. Everyone has a fucking phone. Yours just went missing the day you fell into the coma."

My eyes widened, "That's it!"

I ran past Sebastian, hearing him yell, "Where are you going!?"

I yelled back, "To find my phone!"

* * *

 **(Dorm Room)**

I entered my room and started looking around for my phone. It has to be in here. If my hunch is right, then there's a reason I was chased and my phone must have it. I was glued to my phone, paranoid, a secret that I kept from Sebastian. The dream of Denise lying to Silvia about not knowing about me being taken. My phone has to be the key.

I checked in all over my room, kitchen and bathroom. Nothing was there to signify my phone being here. If I remember correctly, the only part of my room that was a mess was my bed. The question is, was that on purpose or just me being to lazy to tidy it before I left? I felt around my pillow, feeling nothing hard inside it, and I took off all my blankets to check. Nothing out of the ordinary, so I lifted my mattress, looking underneath for the elusive cellphone. When I put the mattress down, I heard something fall. I got on my bed and peeked between the wall and my mattress. I saw a black cellphone, so I reached in and grabbed it.

When I pulled it out, I realized it was the phone Silvia gave me, "So... this must be where my dream got it from. In real life, I had this phone. So my coma made Silvia give me this since it was in my dormant memory."

I tried to turn it on, only to get a 0% message. It's been 4 months, of course it would be dead. Now... where is my charger... I looked at my backpack. It couldn't be in there... but in my dreams, even though I never mentioned it, I did keep my charger in my backpack at all times. So... did I get that from real life? I looked through it every day and I never... wait, the side pocket! I never checked the side pocket because I didn't think I had a phone.

When I opened the side pocket, it was in there, coiled up, "Either someone is helping me, or I'm one lucky son of a bitch... yeah, no. Someone is helping me. It'd be whoever that D guy was."

I plugged in the charger and waited for the bar to increase. It was only then I realized what time it was. Class is going to start soon, so I'll have to check it out afterwards.

* * *

 **(Dorm Room)**

 **-After Classes-**

I told Sebastian about it, urging him to come with me. I wanted to show him whatever is on my phone, just in case it was important. He agreed, of course, but he wasn't sure what we'd find... other than my browser history. He's a level 3 dumbass, that's for sure. Either way, I needed his help if anything interesting is in my phone.

Sebastian asked, "What if someone stole it while you were in class?"

I groaned, "Oh come on dude, don't jinx it."

Sebastian shrugged, "Sorry man, but you're running around with these conspiracy theories. On no, your phone might link us to a missing cat! How riveting."

I opened the door and found my phone fully charged. I turned it on, waiting for the screen to show up, only to get a password screen.

I stared at it blankly, "A password screen?"

Sebastian decided to be a smart ass, "Wow, what a miracle we have witnessed. Allow me to call the local news."

I shook my head, "Alright, a password. I must have been extremely paranoid and... is my screen saver a gardevoir on her knees?"

Sebastian took my phone, "Let me see that." His face lit up, "Whoo! No wonder you hid your phone from me! Arceus, she has an ass!"

I took the phone away, "This is serious! I need to remember the password."

Sebastian laughed, "Yeah, you may find all the gigs of gardevoir porn on there. I never knew you were so into gardevoirs man."

I was visibly frustrated, "Oh yeah, thanks past me, you fucking idiot. Now I know why I was attracted to Silvia. Fucking dumbass keeps this as his screen saver for passwords? What a joke."

I kept inputting the wrong code since I had no idea how long the code even is. At one point, the picture started pissing me off, and I almost threw the damn thing. Luckily, Sebastian stopped me and tried to calm me down.

He said, "Don't worry bro, there's got to be a way in."

I examined my phone, "Yeah... maybe I kept the password..."

In a weird flash, I saw still images of past me scribbling on a piece of paper. He folded it up, and put it inside the phone. It's in the back where the battery is. When the flash ended, I opened the back of my cellphone and found the piece of paper.

It said, "RFSG at yahoo." But that sounds like an email address.

I was confused, "What? This is an email address, not the password."

Sebastian said, "Maybe your email has the password to the phone on it."

I shook my head, "Why would I put it in an email account?"

Sebastian actually has a brain, "Maybe you thought it'd be a bad idea to keep the password to your phone inside it. An email is safer, in your eyes, because they would need to know your password."

I facepalmed, "That's fucking great, but I don't even know the password to my damn email!"

Sebastian surprised me yet again, "Emails usually give you a hint in case you forget it. Maybe that will inspire a memory so you can get in your email."

I shrugged, not willing to argue. Our next stop, the library!

* * *

 **(Library)**

 **-1 Hour Before Lookout Duty-**

Sebastian signed into a computer for me, letting me get on the internet. I quickly entire the email and a random password. It was wrong, obviously, but the hint was, 'That Bitch'. For some reason, I tried Denise and Silvia first, but that didn't work. So I had to think about it. The dream... Denise and Silvia in my dream... yeah... Denise owed Tally a favor and fulfilled it... wait...

I was skeptical, "It can't be..."

Sebastian was lost, "I have no idea what's going on right now."

I entered Tally as the password, and it worked. I got into my email and found one unopened one from a mysterious user. It said, 'You were warned.' and that was not a good sign. I looked around my email, seeing the sent emails first before going to my drafts. In it, I found the password to my phone. I was a little surprised by the lack of emails, but I must delete them regularly to keep them from building up. Now, to access my phone.

Sebastian asked, "So... are you going to delete that screen saver?"

I looked at her, "What the fuck do you think?"

Sebastian smiled nervously, "No?"

I gave him an unimpressed look, "Yes."

I instantly deleted the picture first, making Sebastian cry slightly, "Nooooo."

I sigh as I held my forehead, "You do realize there is something called the internet, right?"

Sebastian didn't answer, he just shook his head as I began to look through my messages. The last message I received is two days before I fell down the stairs.

It was from an unknown number that said, "You were warned."

Before that, I had fifty messages from... Tally. No way... she talked to me through text, so that means she's real. Now, why did she talk to me?

I scrolled up and read the entire conversation.

Tally: Hey sexy;3

Me: Uh, wrong number.

Tally: No, it's the right number.

Me: I'm not Cray you idiot.

Tally: of course you're not, you're his cute, single, younger brother. ;) ;) ;) ;)

Me: Why the fuck would you send 4 winky faces.

Me: Scratch that, why the fuck are you texting me in the first place!?

Tally: I like you, that's why.

Me: No, you like my brother. That's why you're dating him.

Tally: Noooooooooooooooo, I like youuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Me: Nooooooooo, you fucking don't. I'm not stupid you whore.

Tally: Mm. I like it when you say mean things to me.

Tally: sent a photo (55MB) it's a picture of her breasts.

Tally: What cha think?

Tally: ?

Tally: Morning

Tally: Afternoon

Tally: Night

Tally: Morning

Tally: Night

Tally: Morning

Me: Congratulations, I have bought a clock and therefore, know what time of day it is. I no longer require your assistance. Please stop texting me Tally.

Tally: How are you?

Me: Why are you more desperate than a female Granbull?

Tally: Why are you more stubborn than a Tauros. I know you're into gardevoirs.

Me: No, I'm not.

Tally: Your brother told me about the screen saver.

Me: I lost a bet!

Tally: Uh huh. Riiiiiiiight. ;) :3 ;3 ^3^

Me: You're trying way too hard to ruin everything. I'm telling my brother.

Tally: Oh no you won't! IF HE FINDS OUT I WILL FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Me: Cool story bro, ps, you left the caps lock on. Dumbass.

Tally: If you tell him, I will put you on the list.

Me: The list?

Tally: Yeah, the breeding list. Where we take you to one of our chapels, break your mind into a perfect sex slave, and then skin your stupid ass when we're done getting pregnant. Personally, I'll do it to you myself, and you'll have to beg me to end your life quickly. Which, I wont, and I'll make sure to do it agonizingly slow. Painful. Blood everywh- (message broken into two parts)

Tally: ere, and no one will know how or when you died. I'll cut your finger off and make you watch me drink the blood that follows. You understand?

Me: You are trying way too hard, are you on your period?

Tally: Fuck it! I'M DONE! You're on the list!

Me: Cool, when's the party?

Me: ... okay, I'm sorry.

Me: Look, I'm really sorry about that Tally. Please don't do it.

Tally: Don't worry, your brother decided to become a brown gown to save you.

Me: He what!?

Tally: Yeah, it's what you get when you decide to be a smartass. I'll make sure to beat him for you.

Me: No! PLEASE. Don't hurt my big brother.

Tally: Aw... you gonna cry? Awwwww, poor baby.

Me: Tally, I'm begging you.

Tally: uh huh, now you are. Oh well sucks to be you.

Tally: Enjoy your life knowing I'm hurting your brother.

Tally: Peace shrimp dick.

Me: Bitch.

End of conversation, number is blocked.

I looked at Sebastian, "Whoa... that was pretty intense."

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah... they barely misspelled anything, that's when you know it's serious."

I shook my head, "Sebastian, we now know who caused my brother to become a brown gown."

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, you did it by pissing her off. You don't piss off a gardevoir dude, they can fuck your life up."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh jeez, I haven't noticed, especially with the bitch brigade doing such a good job."

Sebastian agreed, "Yeah... I kind of figured... hey, text messages from me. Oh shit! I forgot about those! Hahahaha!"

I got out of my text messages and looked at my gallery, that's when I found the answer to all my questions. In a folder called Cheater, I found several pictures of Denise kissing, dating or worse with different people, male and female. Sometimes two people at the same time.

Sebastian saw them and said, "Well that would explain why she hates you."

I nodded, "Yeah... it was a little much to be jealousy."

Sebastian asked, "Funny thing is, why would she let you talk to Silvia if she knew you had this?"

I flinched, 'Wait... Denise lying to Silvia... working with Tally. I fell down, hit my head, and went into a coma. Tally is with my brother, but didn't go to the hospital. My memories being wiped. So my mind tried to make a life from what I was trying to remember, except, it all went wrong. As if influenced by... Tally. She made me have that dream. I bet she enjoyed the thought of me being skinned that bitch!'

Sebastian took a step back, "Uh... you look really pissed off."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm really fucking pissed off. This bitch, and Denise, who is a total cunt, fucked me over! Hell, I was even enjoying myself! I like being with my Silvia, then Tally decided to rape my happiness! WHAT A BITCH!"

Sebastian had his eyes wide open, "Damn. I've never seen you this angry."

I clenched my phone, "I'm going to tell Silvia, and when I do, I'll watch her tear Denise apart. Arceus, I pray to you that Denise gets turned into a winter coat!"

Sebastian was snickering, "Holy shit... this kid lost it."

I walked into the hall, "Fuck this story!"

* * *

 **(Silvia's Dorm Room)**

I knocked on Silvia's door, expecting Denise to open it. Instead, it was Silvia, and she smelled like a forest fire. I fucking hate cigarettes, I fucking hate everything!

I said, "Silvia, you're dating a-"

Silvia cut me off, "A cheating whore, I know."

I fell onto the floor, "Of course you know."

Silvia shrugged, "I really don't care."

I got up, "What!? Why don't you care!? She's cheating on you!"

Silvia raised a brow, "Why do _you_ care so much?"

I looked aside angrily, "I'm tired of this bullshit, I was hoping someone else would get their ass kicked, but I guess not. Oh yeah, being a main character is so fucking great!"

Silvia started laughing, "You are way too pissed off, need a cig?"

I shook my head, "No. Fuck that. Fuck drugs. Fuck Alcohol and fuck you. I'm out of here."

I started walking away, until I heard snickering, "Oh man... you are such a riot Rui."

I froze, "Did I ever tell you my name?"

Silvia walked past me, "No, but I know who you are. Tally spoke highly of your... potential. Not only that, but you're far too knowledgeable about my species to allow to run amuck. Sebastian is too brain dead to watch you, so I will."

I glared at her, "If I refuse?"

Silvia smirked, "You won't refuse. Deep down, you're nothing but a coward."

I got mad, "A coward!? You're a dumbass!"

Silvia snickered again, "Is that your natural reaction, or is it your left hand twitching in fear?"

I grabbed my left hand, "I'm not scared of you. Like you said, I know a lot about your kind. If I wanted to, I could kill you."

Silvia's face lightened up, "Hee hee hee, I like this fire you got inside you. It really helps hide your shy personality."

I looked aside, "No... it was my Silvia that helped with that."

Silvia raised a brow, "Oh... ooooooooh! That's why you like me. You dreamt of me being with an ugly man like you!? How precious!"

I kept my composure this time, "You dont think that."

It was Silvia's turn to flinch, "What? I'm not into guys."

I narrowed my eyes, "Drop the act, why are you dating Denise?"

Silvia spat on the ground, "Well shit, looks like you found me out. Yeah, I'm dating her, because she's paying me to."

I wasn't expecting that, "Wait, then does that mean you're straight?"

Silvia nodded, "Yep, but I need the money since my parents disowned me."

I was confused, "Then why did she get so jealous?"

Silvia lifted a finger, "I'm straight, she's bi. She loves me, I love no one. I'm only doing it for the money, and because she's my best friend."

I held my head, "I think I got a headache."

Silvia suddenly pushed me with Psychic, "Poor you. Since Denise isn't here, I could use you."

I sat up, "You're not the Silvia I love."

Silvia snickered, "Too bad, I'm the only Silvia you could get. Plus, I can still get you listed."

I backed away slightly, "I'm not letting you have your way this time."

Silvia raised a brow, "This time? My my. Your coma sure did teach you a lot about us."

I glared at her, "There's not much to learn. You're all psychopaths."

Silvia smirked, "I guess we are. Come on, my room awaits."

I backed up more, "My Silvia is way better than you'll ever be."

Silvia shrugged, "Maybe so, but I have you in my clutches little boy. No one can save you from a gardevoir. You know that."

Suddenly, I felt a strange pang of sadness, curling up, "Just stop... I'm tired of all of this."

I heard a grunt and looked to see Silvia unconscious. Behind her, Sebastian is standing with a thumbs up, "Someone need a rescue?"

I got up, "Big time. Thanks man."

Sebastian nodded, "No problem. Let's get you back to the room."

* * *

 **(There's the end of that, Rui is pretty much fucked. Silvia is straight... k. Rui doesn't love her, since she's not his Silvia. Sebastian comes to the rescue, something Jay could never do. I know the story is going out of place, I _am_ the one writing it guys. Therefore, I dictate what it can or will be. Since I already mentioned it in story, I'll explain. When Rui found out about the cheating and got evidence for it, Denise found out. Fearing her love's wrath, not knowing Silvia would not care since she's being paid, she enlisted the help of someone to harm Rui. While running, Rui tripped on the stairs and slammed his forehead on the railing, knocking him out. He was found and sent to the hospital shortly after. Tally and Cray visited one day, but Cray needed to leave the room for a bit. Tally looked around for Rui's phone, but couldn't find it. Instead, she decided it was best to through Rui into a nightmare, deleting his old life with a fake one. The only way out being something so horrible and painful that it shocked his mind with death. The frolk dei skol in his dream saved him. Due to Tally's influence, her knowledge on her species is taught through the coma, because her culture defines her very being. Deleted from his mind, Rui's brain used it's subconscious to make sense of everything mixed with the gardevoir influence. Without his conscious memories, everything was warped horribly. People he met, flipped from his friends, to his enemies like Sebastian. Silvia might have been a girl he liked before the accident, so his subconscious made a copy that would love him. Denise looked good, so she appeared as a model. Tetra was evil, manipulative, and caniving. She appeared as good at first, turns evil, and then tricks Rui only to be given to her kind for malicious reasons. Every event in the coma that was shown, has a major part to play in regaining his memories or figuring out what happened. I hope this helps you guys understand a bit more. If not, I'll try to explain even more in chapter 20's author notes.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Submitting**

 **(Alright, looks like I just have to try harder to make the story have an identity... so I'll send it to the DMV for a license. There you go. An identity... sort of. Okay, so recap, last chapter, Rui kept getting bugged by a dream that Silvia was being lied to. It led to him finding his phone and learning why he was chased in the first place. Silvia isn't in love with Denise, because she's only doing it for money, but Denise loves her. Pissed off, Rui confronts Silvia because, deep down, he still loves her. Rui still needs to figure out who exactly was her before the coma. In the text messages with Tally, his past self blames a bet. Was it a bet, or I'd he hiding his feelings for gardevoirs. After all, his mom fucked a gardevoir. His brother is half gardevoir, and, for all we know, he could have been dating a gardevoir some time before the accident. Well... maybe not dated, but he could have fucked one. Everything in the coma has to mean something. Tally's influence caused everything bad in his coma. Silvia was the love interest, which us still unknown as to why, and why she was rich. Then there's denise, the model, lying, backstabbing friend, who in real life is a cheating whore, probably because Silvia likes dicks. Just saying how it is. Now, on to the problem of Silvia, she's too far gone for Rui. Her smoking makes her taste and smell horrible, her culture completely fucked up her personality, and, she's a bit of a bitch. Like... more than usual. I mean, she's only dating for money, which is always a bitch move, she thinks she's hot shit, when she's a smoking turd, and, frankly, Rui would rather be single than stuck with her. As for Sebastian, he's been a good friend, so there's no reason to hate. The only problem is... he kind of doomed Rui... Silvia is going to be pretty pissed off when she wakes up. I don't know about you guys, but that's scary because she knows will-o-wisp. I can't even begin to imagine what she'll use that for.**

 **Anyways, time to start the chapter. Thanks for sticking with it guys.)**

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Sebastian's Room)**

 **-Shortly After the end of the last chapter-**

Sebastian and I went to his room, so I quickly asked the big question, "What now?"

Sebastian paced a bit, "Well, for one thing, you're fucked."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guessed that, so what now?"

Sebastian asked, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Isn't this the part where you magically have a plan ready to execute, something that saves me for the time being?"

Sebastian was not amused, "Okay man, listen, I don't know what the fuck happened in your dream, but this is the real world. I've got nothing that can help you right now. I'm trying to think of something though."

I sat on the floor, holding my head, "She won't find us here right?"

Sebastian gave me a look, "Are you serious? This is literally the second place she'd look."

I looked down, "I figured... so... do you think we can just leave?"

Sebastian glared at me, "With what car?"

I looked aside nervously, "I don't know... one you could get here?"

Sebastian sighed into his hand, "Your dream made you too reliant on others. There's nothing I can do that can deter the immediate threat. I bet you, she's being woken up by Denise right now."

Sebastian started pacing before opening his phone to text someone. I started thinking about my brother... even though I don't really know him, I feel bad... now he's doomed to be a brown gown. To make it worse, I'm going to be taken into the gardevoir society against my will. I miss my sweet romance with my Silvia... I wish I was still in my coma. Maybe... maybe if I kill myself, I'll go back into it. It was just a dream anyways... what's the point in living anymore?

Sebastian walked over to me, "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

I looked away, "I wasn't thinking of anything."

Sebastian shook his head, "Don't lie to me, I know exactly what you were thinking. It was written on your god damn face!"

I closed my eyes, hugging myself, "Maybe it's better that way!"

Sebastian yelled, "Suicide is never right! What would your brother think if he found out you killed yourself after his sacrifice? Do you think he'll just shrug it off and smile? NO! Stop being a fucking idiot, and start acting like the smart ass I know!"

I gasped, crying into my arms, "Sebastian, that's not fair... but life isn't fair. Whether it's here or in my dream, what's the difference. Nothing I want ever happens because everyone chooses what happens to me. I'm just stuck in everyone's lives as a toy to be tossed around. Look at everything that happened to me. I can't even defend myself because I'm nothing but a pawn. I've always been a pawn, because no one let's me live my life."

Sebastian came over and grabbed my shirt, making me stand, "Are you so weak that you're just going to bow and suck her pussy like a little bitch? Is that what you want!? Or do you want to fight, and work your way out of this? Yeah, life is shit, but it's up to us shitty people to claw our way out of it. To walk over the corpses in order to reach our live's final destination. Gardevoirs are hell bent on becoming the most dominate species in society. They're almost there, and they're mating with humans more often for children. I'm no biologist, but the chances should be lower with humans right!? So you tell me why!? Why would they Rui!? You're smart! Tell me!"

I stared at my friend, panting before remembering Jerome's drug ring, "It's the drugs..."

Sebastian looked confused, "Drugs?"

Sebastian let go of me, "In my dream, there's a drug ring that's supplying the gardevoirs with a special serum. It boosts the compatibility between humans and gardevoir to be one in fifty."

Sebastian didn't buy it, "That sounds like a load of tauros shit. There's no way a drug like that could ever exists, it can't."

I smirked a bit, "I thought you said you weren't a biologist?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes this time, "Okay, let's say it is real, knowing about it doesn't help us."

I said something really stupid, "If we find proof and let everyone know about it, that'll make them stop!"

Sebastian facepalmed, "Rui, you're my bro, but that was absolutely fucking stupid. They can't force the gardevoir to do anything that doesn't intentionally harm the power of another species."

I asked him, "What about them kidnapping humans?"

Sebastian shook his head, "They take from every species, it's an even distribution, the list is extra given as interest for the gardevoir's contribution to our economics."

I felt my eyes widen, "What do you mean? Our people just sell us off like cattle?"

Sebastian nodded, "They own 19 of the 27 largest corporations, donate millions of their extra funds to the government for our leisure, and only ask for a few lives in return. To our leaders, 50 people from each species a year is nothing. It's like... population control. For that reason, gardevoir deaths and investigations are only done by gardevoir. No one else will help them."

I looked down, "The ones taken... they're used for slaves... and skinning... right?"

Sebastian nodded again, "Yes. If you ask why we gallades do nothing, it's because we can't. They do the same to us gallades, or male gardevoirs. It's part of the agreement to keep the population control fair."

I thought about them killing their own kind, "That's horrible..."

Sebastian grimaced, "You'll never believe what happens to the bodies."

I didn't watch to know, but I found myself asking, "What do they do?"

Sebastian clenched his hand, "The highest ranked gardevoirs are allowed a feast once a year where they eat the meat of those skinned."

I covered my mouth, "Oh my god... I think I'm going to puke."

Sebastian groaned, "Dude, please don't, not on my floor."

Then we heard a loud punch on Sebastian's door. I immediately tried to hide under his bed, only to realize there is no under it. The base frame doesn't allow one. I started running back and forth in a panic, causing Sebastian to watch, almost laughing. His laughter was cut short when the door was blasted by psychic. It flew into him and hit his body onto his bed. He laid there, his arm dangling off the side.

I asked amidst my panic, "Are you okay!?"

Sebastian gave me a gallade equivalent of a middle finger, "I have... a fucking door on me. What the hell do you think?"

I said, "So you're fine?"

Sebastian yelled, "Noooooo!"

I looked at the doorway, expecting Silvia or Denise to enter. Neither of them entered for a while, which worried me. I slowly scrunched to the side for a peek. I saw a green hand, clenching the doorframe tightly, so I moved more. Silvia is bent forward, panting heavily with a bit of red blood dripping down her neck from her hair.

She shakily raised her hand at me, "I'm... going to kill you, you... bastard..."

I asked, unable to hide my worry, "Are you okay?"

Silvia looked at me angrily, before holding her head in pain, "You mother fuckers gave me a headache. It took so much just to blast the door. Ack..."

Silvia tried to attack me with psychic, but couldn't. I remember when my Silvia got a headache... if I remember the calender date right... it was a week from now... Silvia's suffering... she's suffering and I can't enjoy it, despite knowing what she'd do to me. I'm a moron... a hopeless moron.

Sebastian shocked me out of my thoughts, "Rui, I can't move man, but you have to kill her!"

I looked at him, "I can't kill her!"

Sebastian yelled, "Rui, she was going to kill you or worse! You have the right to protect yourself! If she's helpless, take advantage, if not, at least run!"

I looked at Silvia, she kept trying to use psychic, leaning against the door frame for support before collapsing to one knee. I kept seeing flashes of my old Silvia... remembering how I felt while she was drowning. It hurts to see that... even though she's not my lovely mate... I have... I have to help her.

I started walking towards her, Sebastian yelling, "Rui, you can't forgive her! Hey! Why don't you help me first! I have a fucking door on me, and I can't move!"

I ignored him, going over to Silvia and kneeling beside her. She looked at me, a bit of fear in her eyes until I took her in a gentle embrace. I felt her forehead, noticing she's running a fever and the bleeding wound wasn't getting any better. The smell of smoke was nauseating, but I still picked her up. Sebastian got the door off him, looking at me as I left with Silvia.

He ran after me, well... limped, and said, "I can't believe you're doing this. After everything, the blackmail, threats, etc. You're still going to save her."

Silvia was already unconscious, "I have to Sebastian."

He was flabbergasted, "Why!? She's a bitch!"

I smiled a bit, "It's because I'm a good person, and this is the right thing to do."

Sebastian helped me with doors and other things, "This is an awful idea, but you're right... I guess..."

* * *

 **-3 Hours Later-**

 **(Nurses Office)**

I sat by her bed, wondering if she might forgive me. I know that's stupid to say, but in her eyes, I harmed her. Not physically, but I was the reason. She'll probably kill me, if so, whatever. I'm tired of all of this. The bandages wrapped around her head, a deep red spot from where Sebastian hit her. It was worried it caused permanent damage, but the nurse ensured me that it didn't. Strangely... she still looks beautiful, even as she's sleeping.

I heard my phone ring, getting a text from my brother.

Cray: I'm probably never going to text you agsin after today.

Me: Can you stall the brown robe ceremony at all? Maybe I can change their mind.

Cray: Bro, you can't do shit.

Me: I can try! I'll even be Silvia's servant to get them not to.

Cray: Don't be stupid, you don't belong to them.

Me: I do.

Cray: No you don't, why do you think that?

Me: It's my destiny. It has to be.

Cray: You're fucking 14! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT!?

Me: First, turn caps off, second, my dream showed me how a gardevoir can make my life perfect.

Cray: Mark my words Rui, she will torture you, drug and rape you, threaten you, cheat on you, I could go on.

Me: Is that not what I deserve? After all, it's my fault you're becoming a brown gown.

Cray: What you deserve is life, a real life. You don't know what destiny has in store for you.

Me: Actually, I do, because I'm choosing this. It's my destiny, and I'm making it happen.

Cray: Rui, no! I forbid it!

Me: I'm sorry Cray. I wish we got to know each other more. Peace.

Cray: You're kidding right? This has to be a joke. Come on Rui, don't do this.

Cray: Rui.

Cray: Rui!

Cray: Rui gid damn it!

Cray: god*

Me: LOL

I turned my phone off, laughing slightly as I watched Silvia sleep. In all honesty... I feel responsible. It's like... this is my fault. It's because I wasn't there for her when she was younger, that Silvia is like this. Even when I came back, I allowed her to egg me on, much like she egged others on in my dream. I wonder what I was like before the coma. From the texts, I sounded like a real asshole who got others in trouble with my antics. I get myself in these situations... even in my dream. Arceus... I miss the calm, happy days I spent with Silvia.

I heard a voice, "Idiot."

I looked behind me, seeing that same person from before. On a desk, is a letter. I got up, leaving Silvia's side to pick up this letter. The seal was being difficult, but I ripped it open and pulled out a note.

It said, "You were given a new chance at a life you didn't deserve. Don't end up like your other self."

I looked in the letter and saw a photo, pulling it out. In the photo was me, my arm is skinned with several gardevoir skinning other parts of me. I almost had a panic attack until I blinked and found myself staring at Silvia. I looked at my phone, seeing it has been an hour.

I thought to myself, 'That... was not normal. Now I know what happened to me. I... died in my dream. That was the shock. It must have woke me up.'

That's a big pill to swallow... I died... I actually died in a horrible, gruesome, painful way. Whoever helped me, gave me this chance to live. That's how it looks, anyways. My eyes shifted to Silvia, looking at her wounds hurt the depths of my soul. I reached out, grasping her hand, feeling it only to notice that tender softness is gone. The tattoos hurt her beautiful perfect skin... the smoking made her smell bad... I wish there was something I could do. I want to... fix this.

Silvia's head turned, a grunt escaping her lips, "Urgh..."

My head perked up, 'She's waking up?'

Silvia's eyes started to open up slowly, "W-w... where am I?"

I said, "You're in the nurse's office."

She looked at me, her eyes half lidded, showing strain, "You? Why are you here?"

I answered her honestly, "I brought you here, and just wanted to see if you were okay."

Silvia laid her head into the pillow more, "I don't understand... last I remember... I was trying to kill you. You still helped me?"

I looked at my hand that held hers, smiling unintentionally as my thumb rubbed her hand, "I could never let you die. After all, I fell in love with you in my dream."

Silvia looked at me like I was crazy, "Little human, did you get dropped as a kid? You don't know me, and the Silvia you knew isn't real."

I smiled, looking into her eyes, "Whether that's true or not, doesn't matter to me. What I feel does, and I... love you still. It may not be as much... but I still feel it."

Silvia did a half chuckle before grunting, "Heh, if you're trying to soften me up so I wouldn't put you on the list, then you're sadly mistaken."

I shook my head, "No."

Silvia looked confused, "Hm?"

I leaned in, having her touch my cheek, "I don't care. I want to be with you. I'll do anything for you."

Silvia visibly blushed, "You would?"

I nodded, "Why not?"

Silvia gave me a searching look, one that looks so adorable, I couldn't help but... kiss her. Her eyes were wide open, the blush darkening as I kissed her lips. She tasted awful, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to let her know the truth. I love her, even if she's not perfect.

I pulled back, coughing, " ***cough cough*** Ugh... the smoke might be a turn off. That hurts..."

Silvia looked at the ceiling, her hand touching her lips in shock. Without warning, she started crying. I tried to soothe her, but she kept pushing me away. Her sobs became loud wails until I left the room. As I walked back to mine, I felt my lips, feeling my heart beat. It felt... good to kiss her. It's been so long...

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

 **(Dorm Room)**

I woke up on my bed, staring into my blankets. A light knocking came from the door. I expected it to be Denise, because I knew she's going to kill me. It could also be Sebastian, since he might be a little pissed off at me. Instead, it was Silvia. She didn't look hurt at all, even the bandages are gone.

She looked nervous, "Um... hi."

I swallowed nervously, "hi."

Silvia scratched her cheek nervously, "Um... did I... wake you up?"

I shook my head, "No. I just woke up actually."

Silvia nodded, "Great. I uh... you... forgot your phone yesterday."

She pulled it out, handing it to me, as I said, "Thank you. You... want to... come in?"

Silvia blushed, "Sure."

I stepped aside, closing the door as she came in, "So... what do you want to say?"

Silvia sat on my bed, "I want to get back into my parents' good graces. They disowned me because of Denise. If I go to them with my mate, they'll accept me back."

I was a little shocked by this, "You want to... be my mate?"

Silvia looked shy, "That's... if you want. I thought you would after... kissing me."

I looked aside, "I'm sorry... I just hate the smoking."

Silvia perked up, "I quit those!"

I said, "Huh?"

Silvia looked very determined, "I quit smoking, and I brushed my teeth 8 times before coming here."

It was my turn to blush, "Oh... well... what about Denise?"

Silvia scratched her neck, laughing nervously, "Ah hah... yeah... about that. She... kind of kicked me out of the room."

I yelled, "Move in with me!"

Silvia flinched, "Wow... if you insist, I will."

I stepped back, letting my back touch the wall, "Sorry for yelling... why did you cry yesterday?"

Silvia looked down, "I was ashamed... I felt terrible that I almost killed such a wonderful male. You... could have killed me, after all the mean things I did... and yet... you spared me. You even saved my life and sat by my side. This is the least I could do."

I looked at her, suddenly seeing everything as a blur. I was crying, happy tears. Without warning, I walked over to her quickly and hugged her. I cried into her shoulder, whispering how happy I am to have my Silvia back. Silvia just smiled, rubbing my back during our mutual embrace. It was strange... how we seemed to connect, even though I had no real impact on her life. Maybe that's just how life is, a random assortment of impacts and chance.

* * *

 **(So yeah, there's the end of that chapter. I'm honestly really happy this happened on the twentieth chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and I wonder what Denise is going to do to Rui. Not only that, I wonder what Rui's going to do about knowing his death, or trying to discover who's helping him. Please review, favorite and follow to support the story! ^_^)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Gardevoir Tendencies**

 **(Damn, hard to believe it's chapter 21, not many of my stories make it this far for obvious reasons. I think we still got... 18 chapters or more to go. For this chapter, I'm going to reveal the reason why Rui always falls for a Gardevoir. There's many underlying factors, but there was always one thing Silvia did that got him. Aura was an exception, she and Rui, in Case File: Zero forced themselves together. Instead of being miserable, they decided to like each other. It's quite sweet in my view, but Silvia is a different story.)**

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **[Dream World]**

I woke up today... to a land of black and white. Where time does not flow... where life is death. There were no humans, only pokemon, standing in lines... like soldiers. They were stuck in a trance, eyeing a stone statue of Arceus. It was split down the middle... and as I looked to the right side, everything flipped, showing rows of humans. They stared at a statue of an abnormally large man. He had a rather interesting weapon, a zanbotou, strapped across his back. His name, Artorias, engraved in his belt. Without warning, I was brought to a new place... it was my old room. A sleeping me is on the bed, as Silvia watched, eyeing me with a hungry stare. It was the night she first slept in my room. I could just tell... I don't know how, but I did. Silvia silently got up, making me lay on my back. She swung her leg over, pinning my shoulders before grinning.

She leaned down to my ear, "You will love only me by tomorrow Rui."

She placed her hands on my head, her eyes glowing as I started to show discomfort. She was forcing me to love her... in my dream. I don't... understand. How does this affect the real me?

With another blink, I was brought to a desk. On it was a note and a book. The note said, 'This book will teach you what female gardevoir do to get mates outside their species.'

Without delay, I opened the book and began reading it.

'Gardevoir are among one of the most dangerous pokemon for humans. As the Embrace Pokemon, they naturally have the power to affect and sense feelings. One of their best advantages, is the ability to cause those they like, to feel affection towards them. For many centuries, this was used primarily within their kind, that is, until they met the other species. Humans were the first to be subdued. Their weak minds and bodies were fairly easy to seduce. The smarter the human, the easier the change is. One such factor, relates to their emotions, meaning, gardevoir can change them as much as they wish. This ability has many affects, it can even change the person's hearing to only want to hear that gardevoir's voice. A side effect of this, it can cause the person to be unable to move on if the gardevoir abandons him. One benefit, if the gardevoir truly loves the human, she can unconsciously gift him psychic abilities. These abilities increase in power based on the emotional exposure to their gardevoir mates. Mates are very important to the gardevoir species. One thing gardevoir enjoy, is a male human, female gardevoir pairing. Females are naturally attuned to their inner desires for sex, much like young human males. It is very typical for an older gardevoir to take a younger human boy as her mate. The smarter the human, the stronger the children born. Humans, unlike pokemon, have genes that can boost pokemon. It's like breeding for a faster Rapidash, except it's far more likely. In the gardevian language, Kak te ze, means, "My family." A te ze is something every gardevoir wants, meaning family. Kak only means my, if followed by a possession. Family, in their language, is a possession. Another important aspect of their life, is the age long tradition of Frolk dei skol, Freedom of skin. A very distasteful process that enables the gardevoir to become a full adult, and make her dress out of skin. Gardevoir fabric is very special to their kind, even if some stopped wearing it... but it is forbidden to present a mate without the dress on. It's also forbidden for the first mating to be mutual, it has to be forced, because it opens the male to rewrite if the female chooses. This is called Garde dei vic, Want of Change. A want of change typically allows for two mates to love each other forever, despite one mate losing all his freedom. As a person reading this, you ought to know that. After all, this entire book is written in Gardevian, yet you can read it. I wonder why, right? Well, what do you think the 'Want of Change' is for? The rewrite gives you our language as a gift, after all, you belong to us now.'

The book closed itself, causing me to back up, "Whoa, okay. Dream is talking to me very clearly."

I heard a voice, almost like mine, just deeper, "You always love to get yourself in trouble, don't you? Always going around, messing things up for others. Rui, would it not be simpler to just let the world move you, to be a single, tiny gear, in the great machine called life. You always mess with gardevoirs, when you are better off living your normal life. I guess normal isn't what you want, is it? Tell me, do you secretly get off on being forced? It sure seems like it, considering what you always do. Is it her taste? Her unnatural desire to use your body like a tool?"

I looked around, "I assure you, whoever you are, that I do not 'get off' from a gardevoir raping me! It's sick!"

The voice laughed, "I gave you a chance to get away from it all, face it. You died Rui, there's no other way to look at it. You were given this life, a life that otherwise would be forfeit. You could have lived a good life, hadn't you found out about your brother. Silvia was going to live a perfectly normal gardevoir life. She would have left Denise regardless, still, you just had to ruin it."

I got angry, "I was in love with her! How do you expect me to just give that up!"

It argued, "By not being a complete fuckwit, and understanding that gardevoirs are not a benefit to anyone. You can't even have safe sex with them and their hormone injecting hairs.(This is going back to Original MUL days, holy Jesus.) When they have sex with humans, psychic infusions are transmitted into their body, along with a piece of their immune system. That means you can never become sick, unless, it's cancer. (That's an explanation on why Rui died of cancer in Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir.) Also, the more psychic infusions inside you, the more you love her, even if she's evil towards you."

I strangely calmed down, "You seem to know a lot."

It laughed, "I'm one of the few beings that can exist in every universe, but how I'm in it, changes with each passing. I can be a specter, working behind the scenes with my whispers, or a being of shadow, able to move freely as a visible person, or disappear when necessary."

I asked him, "Who exactly are you?"

It was silent for a long time, before answering, "Who I am died many eons ago, in the original universe after the human master, Artorias, tried to kill me. My own memories have been locked ever since I escaped from the fire. My name now, is Dark. A being in the shadows, who guides and helps Rui in some universes, harms him, or does nothing at all. You, you bring many things upon those you meet without knowledge of the consequences. Tell me, do you think Silvia was your biggest worry? Don't answer that, because she wasn't. You should have been worried about Tally. You'll see soon."

Everything began to fade, "Wait, I need to learn more about gardevoirs!"

Dark chuckled, "Oh, you will, in due time, after all, you're always a member of their society."

* * *

 **\- The Next Morning -**

 **(It's actually been a week, the next morning is meant for, after the dream)**

I woke up to Silvia cuddling me. Her leg is draped over mine, hooking me into her. Her soft snores rang in my ears as I laid there. I raised my hand up, gently rubbing her arm. She didn't smell like smoke anymore, which made me really happy. Her arm started moving, freeing me from her grasp. I flipped to look at her, smiling as she rubbed her eyes.

She groaned, "Mmhm, Grevo."(Grevo = Morning)

I giggled slightly, "Grevo ger seria."(ger seria = my female mate)

Silvia kissed me, immediately sliding her tongue in my mouth. I didn't complain, despite being shocked by her aggressiveness in the kiss. Her tongue swirled around mine, licking the inside of my mouth like it owned it. Her tongue coiled around mine, making the kiss go to her mouth. She started sucking on mine before releasing my mouth.

She whispered in my ear, "Goivo, gero ver Gardevian."(Male mate, speak more voice of gardevoir.)

I covered my mouth, laughing a bit, "No."

Silvia pinned my shoulder, grinning, "You submissive little bitch, you want me to force you."

I grabbed her head, pulling her into a kiss, "Gatoy, ge moice fei seria."(Damn, I (male) mating for female mate. Means he's horny for her, but that's the direct translation.)

Silvia giggled, "Gi git genio moice."(I (female) bet this is mating. Means, I bet this is sexy for you, but again, literal translation differs.)

I blushed, "Arceus, your language is so sexy."

Silvia rubbed my shoulder, then my neck... until she firmly gripped it, "Yes... it is."

I started struggling a bit, "Silvia... ack... you're choking me."

When she stopped, I took a big breath. With my mouth open, she shoved what she could of her hand into my mouth. I looked at her, seeing an evil grin as her fingers moved to massage or pinch my tongue. I felt a hot blush as she kept at it, messing with my tongue. Then, she pulled it out between two fingers. She slowly bent down, licking my tongue tip with hers before releasing. I panted, swallowing my saliva with my blush still present. She sat on my crotch, looking at her spit drenched hand before licking it.

Silvia groaned, "Mm. Humans have such a taste."

I looked aside, my cheeks hot, "You shouldn't toy with me like that..."

Silvia kissed my ear, growling playfully, "Hee hee, you are mine. Mm... but we really should get ready to leave. We meet my parents tomorrow."

I looked at her, kissing her, "They want you to be mean to me... right?"

Silvia gently cupped my cheek, "Sh... don't be scared, not all gardevoirs are bad."

I frowned a bit, "Most are..."

Silvia nodded, "True, but don't worry. The rest of our life will be perfect."

I shook my head no, "Not while I'm alive, there's always something I must do... or trouble finds me."

Silvia pat my cheek, "No worries, I'll always be here to bail you out. I'm a go take a bath, but my hot gardevoir ass might get lonely. Oh... if only a cute docile human boy would join me."

I think I was bright red, "Silvia... that made you sound like a pedophile."

Silvia winked at me, "I am a pedophile by human standards, but I'm not human, am I?"

I looked aside, "I guess not, so it... doesn't apply."

Silvia smacked her own butt, "Plus, aren't you a tad bit... curious?"

I smiled a bit, "Silvia... you're beautiful... but we both know the risks of us having... sex." I still felt shy about saying that word to her.

Silvia took her top off, "Yeah, I know, you're scared your little wee-wee will get hurt."

I grumbled to myself, "It's not little..."

Silvia winked a heart, "Uh huh, I won't believe it until I feel it inside me. You might want to get it over with, after all, _I_ have had plenty of males inside me. I bet that makes you jealous."

I bit my lip, growling, "Just go take your stinking bath."

Silvia grinned, bending over to hold herself up with two hands on the bed, "Hee hee, what was that Rui? Did I strike a nerve? Swear; swear with that dirty whore mouth of yours. My hand has penetrated more than your dick."

I pouted a bit, turning my head, "Whatever... go take your fucking bath."

Silvia giggled in her success, "Okay."

I watched her from the corner of my ear, seeing her go into the bathroom. The door is closed behind her just as my phone goes off from a text. It was from an unknown number, which is never a good thing in my opinion. Either it's for someone else, or its owner is trying to be a jerk. I was hesitant to open it, knowing full well it's going to be bad. The number was even blocked, saying it was private.

In it was this: R.I.P. S V.

Me: What the hell does that mean you caps lock using douche!

Them: :) Gi deio skol (I have skin.)

Reading that text made a shiver go up my spine. I turned my phone off, setting it aside as I waited for Silvia to be done. That last sentence in Gardevian ran through my mind repeatedly. I have skin... I have skin... I have skin. Deio is used for have, or obtained if Gi was before it. That means a female has obtained skin, which is never a good thing.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

 **(Silvia's Family Mansion)**

 **[10:10a.m. October 3rd]**

 ***Undella Town Remix***

I listened to this song with Silvia as we drove in her family limousine. The beating hot sun, the beautiful ocean, and the lush green forest surrounding the left, or right side, or their house made the landscape quite... remarkable. It brought back memories of my Silvia's beach house... but strangely, this Silvia is somehow better. Maybe it's because she's real. Speaking of Silvia, she sat next to me, holding my hand for comfort. She wore the traditional gardevoir gown with a nervous look on her face. I'll be honest, she looked beautiful in it.

I asked, "Are you okay?"

Silvia looked at me, "My mother is a bit of a hard ass."

I laughed a bit, "What, and your dad isn't?"

Silvia smiled a little bit, "He's really nice due to our customs, you should know that."

I laid my head on her shoulder, "Hey, I don't know everything, you silly gardevoir."

Silvia turned her body towards me, breaking the cute embrace we had, "Then I must tell you this, my mother may present the back of her hand to you. You must gently kiss the back of it as a matter of respect. She's a black gown, her word is law in my household. DON'T, make her angry."

I chuckled a bit, "Really? That's it?"

Silvia looked serious, "Rui, my mother helps make the rules and decisions for my kind. If you truly want what's best, then you'll make her like you."

I held her hand again, "I'll do my best my future black gown mate."

Silvia's cheeks flushed from that, "Rui, now is not the time to act cute."

I grinned at her, "Your cute rosy cheeks beg to differ."

Silvia grabbed my head, kissing me, "You are just asking me to use your body against your will tonight."

I chuckled nervously, "I went too far?"

Silvia smirked, going to my ear, "Not far enough."

I looked out the window as the limousine came to a sudden stop. The driver came to the door, opening it for us as I stepped out first. I quickly examined my surroundings, noticing 4 large statues of Arceus. Seeing those 4 statues made my mind drift back to that sight in my dream. Arceus, the creator of pokemon... then there was Artorias, the leader of his faithful humans. Then it hit me, I realized something major.

I took a deep breath as my skin suddenly felt cold, 'Ar in Gardevian means master... and ceus means pokemon... Arceus means master of pokemon! Then that means... Artorias is master... wait... torias... what does that mean? Could it be that I don't know all Gardevian?'

Silvia put her hand on my shoulder, a worried look plastered on her face, "Rui, what's wrong?"

I shook away the thoughts, "Gerde seria."(It's nothing, female mate)

Silvia grabbed my hand, leading me into her house. The moment the doors opened, that same cold feeling washed over me. Painting of Arceus hung on the marble walls, drawers made from trevenant bark are scattered about with small statues of dialga or palkia on them, and the windows are tinted with color to make the inside look... dreary. Something is very wrong with this place. Suddenly, the sound of a piano rang in our ears followed by footsteps from above.

Silvia sighed, "That's mother and her piano, she never changes."

The piano stops as Silvia's mother teleports to stand in front of us, "You have returned to me Silvia, as our Lord intended. Have you finished playing this game of whore licker?"

Silvia squeezed my hand tightly, almost gritting her teeth, "Yes mother. I wish to be allowed access to our family funds again."

Her mother snickered, "Of course you do, after all, children merely take from the hand that feeds them, never to give anything back. Always hungry, but never willing to share. Although, I digress, it truly warms my heart to see you home, begging for my forgiveness."

Silvia took a deep breath before bowing on one knee, choking out the words her mother wanted to hear, "Yes, I beseech you, my dear mother, to forgive me of my past sins. I have come back with new resolve to uphold your name in a dignified manor. Please, I humbly ask for your forgiveness, despite my past transgressions."

Silvia's mother teleported again, this time in front of me, "You may call me Margrev. My husband Alko, and our son Chrono, are on a fishing trip."

She presented the back of her hand to me, I kissed it gently, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am-"

Margrev cut me off, "I know who you are Rui. I visited you while you were in your coma. Your mind was dead at the time, how you're alive is quite the marvel. Tell me, why are you dating my daughter?"

I glanced at Silvia, "I love her."

Margrev smiled at that, "Interesting. Your mother said the same thing about loving my cousin before Cray was born. Then he died and she moved on to your father. Love is a fickle emotion, isn't it? Forever changing with the wind, unable to tell which is true or not."

I looked into her eyes, seeing the faintest tint of blue, "Tell me, why do you worship arceus?"

Margrev snickered, taking a step back, closed her eyes, and held her breath before throwing out her arms, "He's the creator of all pokemon, the master of us all. It is thanks to him, that we live."

I asked her, "What does torias mean?"

Margrev stopped smiling, eyeing Silvia for a moment, "Who told you of Artorias?"

I swallowed nervously, "No one did, I merely asked of what torias meant."

Margrev looked a little sad, "Torias means chosen one. Artorias means Master's chosen one, well... originally anyways. It was a term of endearment, a term used for the first human male that lived a female gardevoir. She was his master, but she loved him as her chosen one. It is said that their mating is what gave gardevoir breasts for females. Do you like them?"

I blushed a bit, "They are nice."

Margrev snickered before saying, "Then Artorias decided to lead the humans towards glory, so it changed the meaning to Master of the select few. Humans are hilariously outnumbered, but Artorias was the ultimate equalizer, a being of raw power. He, however, died later on to one of his unwanted children, a being known as Dark. That, is just speculation though, no one knows for certain. It happened thirty thousand years ago, records are pretty hard to come by."

I nodded, "Thank you for telling me this."

Silvia stood up, "Mother, we wish to be bond mates for eternity."

Margrev smiled again, "Do not worry, it is done."

I bit my lip, "Margrev... can you save my brother from being a brown gown?"

Margrev nodded, "Already done, I'm not letting my cousin's son be turned into one. Just because Tally wishes it, doesn't mean it will be."

I started feeling happy, "Thank you!" My brother was saved!

Margrev raised a hand, "However! There was one condition, and that was you having two children with Silvia, before you turn 18. This will happen, Silvia knows what happens to those that don't force it."

Silvia nodded, "It will happen mother, I'll make sure of it."

Did I just get myself into a bad situation again?

* * *

 **(I hope you guys like the development of my gardevoir language known as Gardevian. I'll continue to add new words and phrases with the translations to help you guys better understand it. Please follow, favorite, and review to support the story.)**


End file.
